The Poudlard horror story
by nausicaa2008
Summary: Finalement, qui aurait pensé que l'esprit humain soit le plus pervers et le plus dangereux ennemi...âmes sensibles s'abstenir!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Une grande partie des personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling, mais pas tous. Une petite minorité peut être à moi... Je ne tiens compte réellement que des cinq premiers volumes, après j'ai modifié certaines choses pour les besoins de l'histoire.

couple: on verra...

note: C'est très différent de tout ce que j'ai fait jusqu'à présent. Je ne prétends pas faire dans l'innovation, mais j'avais envie d'essayer ce genre là. J'espère vous donner quelques frissons, j'en ai moi-même eu quelques uns pendants la phase de recherche. Vous comprendrez en lisant.

**Prologue**

L'homme referma le livre et le posa sur la table pour que tous puissent le voir. Un sourire étira ses fines lèvres, et même s'il ne voyait pas le visage de ses congénères, plongés dans la pénombre de la pièce, il sentait la tension qui émanait de chacun d'entre eux. Oui, ils avaient tous compris où il voulait en venir en leur montrant précisément cet ouvrage-là.

- Êtes-vous sûr ? demanda une femme d'une petite voix hésitante.

- Oui, trancha l'homme d'un ton décidé. Nous avons assez attendu ! Il est temps de les plonger dans la terreur !

Un nouveau silence pesant répondit à cette déclaration. Il n'était pas question de flancher, mais cela demanderait une force qu'ils n'étaient pas surs de posséder.

L'homme soupira devant le manque de réaction de ses troupes. Il décida de prendre les choses en main.

- Je vais plonger Poudlard dans les ténèbres les plus profondes ! s'écria-t-il pour que tous puisse l'entendre. Vous êtes avec moi, ou…

Il ne finit pas sa phrase, mais chacun comprit…


	2. Une fraîche matinée de brouillard

Chapitre 1 : une fraîche matinée de brouillard.

**Mardi 30 octobre, 8h.**

Un froid matin d'automne venait de se lever sur Poudlard. Un épais brouillard s'accrochait encore aux tourelles du château, blanchissant le paysage, le faisant même disparaître, si bien que quiconque aurait regardé par la fenêtre, se serait senti irrémédiablement isolé de tout, abandonné par le monde extérieur, à jamais prisonnier de ce mur fantomatique. Il faisait froid, mais rien d'extraordinaire en cette fin du mois d'octobre. Le château restait calme, c'était encore tôt, et on entendait à peine le silencieux vol d'une chouette et les petit clapotis du lac en contrebas. C'était comme si le château était figé, comme s'il retenait son souffle dans l'attente d'un évènement terrible, comme le calme avant la tempête…

Pour le moment, les élèves émergeaient doucement du pays des rêves. Ils allaient se préparer, plongés encore dans un demi-sommeil, mais bientôt, quand les brumes de leurs esprits se seraient évaporées comme le reste de brouillard, l'excitation générale prendrait le dessus sur toute autre préoccupation. En effet, demain allait se disputer un match important de Quidditch : Serdaigle contre Gryffondor. C'était le premier de l'année ce qui lui donnait toute son importance : le match d'ouverture était toujours précédé d'une petite cérémonie, où les vainqueurs de l'année précédente remettaient la coupe en lice, grand moment d'émotion et de tension pour les équipes et leurs supporters.

Mais, exceptionnellement cette année, le match se déroulerait un après-midi où les élèves étaient sensés avoir cours. En fait, cela était dû à l'invasion du terrain par une plante magique, extrêmement sournoise et vénéneuse, qui s'attaquait aux gradins, menaçant leur solidité et la sécurité des spectateurs. Le professeur Chourave, secondée d'un certain nombre d'élèves de septième année, avait fait de son mieux pour se débarrasser du parasite et consolider les gradins, puis verser ensuite un filtre qui les protégerait d'une nouvelle attaque végétale. Mais cela prit un certain temps, et même si on n'avait pas supprimé les entrainements – et oui, pas besoin de toucher le sol pour jouer au Quidditch – on n'avait pu libérer le terrain que la veille.

Au vu de l'excitation qui régnait parmi ses étudiants, Dumbledore dans sa grande mansuétude accepta un compromis : le 31 octobre étant un jour très particulier, surtout dans le monde sorcier, il avait décidé de le banaliser. Le lendemain étant férié, les élèves pourraient ainsi se reposer et ne prendraient pas de retard supplémentaire dans la feuille des matches. Tout le monde avait été enthousiasmé par cette idée et bientôt tous les sujets de discussion tournèrent autour de cette partie qui promettait d'être spectaculaire. Véritablement, ce serait une partie comme les autres, mais c'était comme promettre sa dose à un drogué après plusieurs jours d'abstinence.

Ce jour-là, veille du match, toutes les discussions tournaient autour du Quidditch. La Grande Salle était déjà remplie d'un brouhaha prenant les allures de Souaffle, de cogneurs et autre Vif d'or. Rien ne semblait détourner les élèves de ce sport, même pas la _Gazette du Sorcier_ qui annonçait les dernières terribles nouvelles qui avaient frappé le monde. Harry et ses amis n'étaient pas en reste. Depuis le début de l'année, le Capitaine avait essayé de mettre au point de nouvelles stratégies d'attaque. Ils les avaient tant bien que mal mises en pratique lors des entraînements, mais certaines s'avérant trop acrobatiques avaient été repoussées pour ne pas risquer la vie des joueurs. Tomber de vingt mètres de haut était une chose, mais s'étaler dans une vaste prairie de plantes venimeuses, c'était une autre paire de manche.

Quelques âmes boudeuses cependant venait ternir le tableau de bonheur qu'offrait ce petit déjeuner : les quelques personnes qui avait tenté de faire fléchir Dumbledore sur l'organisation d'un bal d'Halloween. Depuis la rentrée, sur projet du préfet des Poufsouffles, un comité d'organisation des évènements magiques ou non – COEMN – s'était formé. Les professeurs avaient trouvé l'idée intéressante et avaient donné au petit groupe quelques directives quant au genre d'évènement qu'ils pourraient s'attendre à pouvoir organiser. Suite à de nombreuses négociations, il fut décidé qu'il ne pourrait soumettre qu'un seul projet de bal et ensuite serait obligé de se diversifier. Sans plus attendre, le comité avait monté le projet du bal d'Halloween, mais le corps enseignant et Dumbledore en particulier, ne semblait pas très enthousiasmé par ce projet. Alors quand cet incident de plante vénéneuse s'était déclaré amenant les faits sus-décrits, le directeur avait refusé catégoriquement l'initiative, affirmant qu'ils auraient bien assez à faire pour en plus s'occuper d'une soirée dansante. Depuis, tous les membres de ce comité – dont faisait partie la clique des sœurs Patil et Lavande Brown – offraient aux passionnés de compétition sportive une mauvaise humeur qui se voulait contagieuse. Malheureusement pour eux, ce fut peine perdue.

Ne prêtant pas plus attention à ces rabat-joie, la petite équipe des Gryffondors et autres fans inconditionnels, continuaient sur le ton de la conspiration, le plan qui devait les mener à la victoire. Mais soudain, alors qu'Harry expliquait la passe 53, la feuille s'envola comme par magie des doigts de son propriétaire pour se retrouver dans ceux d'un Serpentard. Aujourd'hui n'était pas un jour comme les autres pour eux non plus. C'était une de ces journées où la pratique du sport interserpentard du « j'emmerde les griffons » était quelque peu risquée et donc beaucoup plus intéressante. Stressés comme ils étaient, les joueurs de l'équipe pouvaient éclater à tout moment, mais s'ils s'y risquaient, ils pouvaient voir leur participation dans le match remise en cause. C'était pour cela, qu'ils aimaient plus que tout les provoquer, les voir déchirés entre leur haine envers leurs pires rivaux, leur envie de les frapper, et leur conscience qui leur soufflait que céder serait trahir l'équipe. Quelle frustration pour les Gryffondor !

Cependant, tous les témoins de ce cruel petit jeu furent plus que surpris en constatant de qui venait l'offensive. En effet – et étonnamment – c'était Blaise Zabini qui avait pris les devants de la petite troupe de Serpentards, encadré par Crabbe et Goyle. Draco Malefoy, qu'on aurait cru aisément à l'origine de la provocation, se trouvait en fait quelque peu en retrait, comme s'il ne souhaitait qu'observer la situation. Ça ne ressemblait pas beaucoup au Prince des Serpentards, mais, depuis la fin de la guerre, tout le monde avait beaucoup changé. Draco ne semblait plus vouloir assumer son rôle de leader charismatique, ou, en tout cas, laissait le soin à ses sbires de prendre en charge la partie « j'emmerde le monde » de son règne.

Les Gryffondors se levèrent de leur table tandis que Zabini agitait le papier pour les énerver d'avantage.

- Alors Potty, siffla-t-il perfidement, on essaie de planifier sa défaite. Ne vous donnez pas trop de mal et jouez le plus naturellement possible, c'est déjà suffisant.

Harry resta immobile. Il ne détourna même pas les yeux de la table où, quelques secondes avant, se trouvait la feuille. Tout le monde s'attendait à ce que le Survivant réagisse, qu'il réponde au Serpentard une réplique acerbe et méritée, comme il le faisait du temps où Malefoy le provoquait. Mais rien ne sortit de la bouche du jeune homme, pas même un soupir d'exaspération. De sa place, un peu en retrait, Draco pouvait voir ses yeux. Il n'y avait aucune colère dans ses pupilles, ni même de l'irritation. En fait, il eut l'impression de ne rien voir : son regard était vide, comme s'il n'était pas présent, ou plutôt, comme si le fait de ne pas voir la réalité lui permettait de mieux la supporter. Et quelque part au fond de Draco, quelque chose changea. Comme une conviction qui se brisait, ou plutôt comme si la pièce d'un rouage venait de se mettre en place et faisait maintenant fonctionner le mécanisme. Pendant un moment, il crut comprendre ce que pensait Potter, et pendant un instant, il eut de la pitié pour lui… et il en fut effrayé.

Ron Weasley décida de ne pas laisser son ami se faire ainsi marcher sur les pieds. Il était son meilleur ami, il se devait de le défendre, et d'autant plus quand on savait ce qu'ils avaient vécu ensemble. Aussi, il parut normal qu'il répondit :

- T'inquiète Zabini, on n'ira pas trop vite lors du match contre les Serpentards. C'est déjà difficile quand vous vous donnez à fond…

Et la Grande Salle laissa inconsciemment échapper un soupir. Tout redevenait comme avant ! Les Gryffondors détestaient les Serpentards et les Serpentards haïssaient les Gryffondors. C'était normal, c'était dans la logique des choses. Et peut-être qu'au-delà de l'humaine envie d'assister au spectacle de l'orgueil et de la fierté mise à mal, y avait-il chez ces jeunes sorciers la volonté d'un retour à ce qui avait contribué à leur bonheur, avant que tout ne se brise. Ils voulaient faire revivre une époque qui était révolue.

Les Serpentards se resserrèrent, les Gryffondors firent mine de vouloir en découdre, mais soudain, Harry fit la seule chose qui pouvait arrêter net l'animation qui prenait la Grande Salle. Cela se résumait en trois mots d'une puissance incroyable.

- Ta gueule Ron.

Il ne le cria pas, mais se fut tout comme. Weasley fut électrisé et tous les regards surpris s'étaient tournés vers le Survivant. Le brun se leva et planta dans chaque personne qui se trouvait à sa portée un regard fatigué, qui en disait long sur ce qu'il pensait de leur comportement à tous, mais pas un seul autre mot ne sortit de sa bouche. Puis, une fugitive lueur de reproche ternit l'éclat de ses pupilles, mais à part Draco, personne ne sembla le remarquer. Son regard se porta alors sur les nombreuses places qui étaient restées vides dès le début de l'année. Toutes ces personnes qui avaient disparu et qui ne laissaient pour toute trace que le fantôme fugace du souvenir de leur présence. Mais les humains sont bien prévisibles, et personne ne se sentait coupable de vouloir oublier.

Les yeux d'Harry rencontrèrent ceux de Draco. Le grand Harry Potter n'avait maintenant de grand que sa taille, et encore, le Serpentard avait l'impression qu'il s'était tassé, comme si le poids que Voldemort avait laissé sur ses épaules s'était soudain alourdi au lieu de s'envoler lors de la victoire. Il devait surement faire des efforts surhumains pour ne rien laisser paraître du mal-être qu'il ressentait. Car, contrairement à ce que sa figure sereine, mais quelque peu marquée par l'inquiétude et la douleur, affichait en permanence, Harry n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même, définitivement détruit par le destin qu'il venait d'accomplir. Cependant, autour de lui, personne ne cherchait à savoir, ou à comprendre. Harry devait conserver son statut de héros et montrer ainsi que tout irait pour le mieux. Il n'avait donc pas le droit de s'écrouler, et devait construire au monde l'image qu'ils attendaient de lui, afin qu'eux puissent surmonter leurs drames personnels. Et personne ne gratterait la couche de verni pour enlever le masque et découvrir la vérité, car tout le monde souhaitait oublier, sans se préoccuper des autres.

Ces pensées lui traversèrent l'esprit, aussi limpide que si le jeune homme les lui avait hurlées. Depuis quand, Potter, portes-tu avec toi le prix de toutes ces âmes sacrifiées ? Est-ce pour cela que tu as perdu espoir ? _Depuis quand Potter appelles-tu ta fin avec autant de véhémence ?_

Et soudain, il y eu comme un déclic dans la tête de Draco. « Et depuis quand, Draco, arrives-tu à comprendre les pensées de Potter ? » _Et depuis quand la simple idée qu'il disparaisse te fait autant de mal ?_

Il reçut cette dernière réflexion comme un coup de poing dans l'estomac.

- Rends-le s'il te plaît, demanda simplement Hermione Granger comme pour désarmer le conflit.

Ce n'était pas la préfète qui était intervenue de toute façon, elle avait renoncé à ce titre depuis longtemps. Ce n'était pas non plus l'amie dévouée qui prenait la parole, mais plutôt, une jeune femme fatiguée du comportement idiot de ses condisciples. Draco l'examina discrètement tandis que Zabini se tournait vers elle pour l'insulter. Son visage n'exprimait plus la sévérité enfantine et naïve de la petite sainte nitouche à cheval sur les règles. Bien au contraire, ce qui avait pu contribuer à sa naïveté d'antan s'était envolé avec la fin de la guerre. Hermione avait dix-sept ans, mais quand on la regardait dans les yeux, on croyait voir le regard d'une femme trop vieille, d'un être qui avait trop vécu, ou du moins, trop de choses. Cette gravité s'était attachée à son visage, comme un masque figé. La jeune femme avait beaucoup changé, et les épreuves qu'elle avait traversées avaient surement contribuées dans cette beauté nouvelle qui affinait ses traits et dessinait des formes avantageuses. Mais il émanait une aura de peine et de lassitude, qui faisait fuir tous ceux qui l'approchaient.

Hermione écouta distraitement Zabini, restant imperturbable. Harry n'intervenait plus. Seul Ron avait encore la volonté de défendre ses amis. On pourrait penser qu'au vu de ses réactions, il était resté le même, mais en réalité, c'était surement lui qui avait perdu le plus dans cette guerre. Si Harry portait le sacrifice de toutes les âmes tuées lors de ce combat du bien et du mal, il n'en restait pas moins qu'une masse informe de personne dont il ne connaissait pas la moitié. Et même si parmi eux il y avait des personnes qu'Harry aimait plus que tout, il ne pouvait malheureusement pas comprendre ce que pouvait être la mort d'un frère. Aussi, cette sorte de régression qui affectait le jeune homme roux n'était qu'un moyen comme un autre pour gérer l'immense peine qui devait le détruire de l'intérieur. D'autant plus que la perte de ses proches s'était surement ajouté la perte – implicite – de l'amour d'Hermione. Les épreuves peuvent rapprocher comme elles peuvent détruire. _Ils_ n'avaient pas survécu à cela, ou plutôt, leur groupe avait survécu, et même s'ils restaient toujours présents les uns pour les autres, ils ne restaient d'eux que des coquilles vides. Peut-être était-ce pour cela qu'ils en voulaient au monde entier de vouloir oublier et continuer à vivre, alors qu'eux même n'y parvenaient pas. Cependant, Ron ne dit rien. Il n'en voulait même pas à Harry. Il se contenta de se taire et de suivre la suite des évènements.

Est-ce que quelqu'un d'autre se rendait compte de cela ? Draco observa les témoins de la Grande Salle. Personne d'autre ne semblait voir toute cette mascarade pour dissimuler la réalité.

Au final, Zabini finit par déchirer la feuille. L'équipe des Gryffondors et leur fans réagirent, prêts à en découdre s'il le fallait, mais Harry les arrêta d'un geste.

- Laissez tomber ! J'ai tout en tête et j'en ai encore pleins d'autres. Venez !

Tous suivirent le mouvement, et les Gryffondors quittèrent la Grande Salle non sans avoir lancé au préalable des regards meurtriers à leurs rivaux de longue date. Les Serpentards firent bloc jusqu'à ce que le dernier fût parti, puis retournèrent à leur petit déjeuner. Zabini s'approcha de Draco. Il allait surement lui reprocher de ne pas être intervenu…

- Non mais, tu as vu ça ?

Oui, il avait vu. Et quelque part au fond de lui, Draco se disait que si Harry Potter était devenu stratège, c'était surement parce que c'était la seule chose qui l'empêchait de revoir éternellement le souvenir de la mort de ses amis… et de tous les autres.

- Quand même ! s'écria Lavande Brown. Quels salauds ces Serpentards !

La brume qui baignait l'immense parc de Poudlard n'était pas encore tout à fait partie, si bien que les Gryffondors commencèrent à frissonner. Ils marchaient d'un pas tranquille : ils n'étaient pas en retard du fait qu'ils avaient quitté la Grande Salle un peu plus tôt que s'ils avaient pris le temps de finir leur petit déjeuner. Quelques uns d'entre eux – et particulièrement les filles – avaient pensé à prendre quelques victuailles qu'ils se partageraient dès qu'ils auraient trouvé une bonne place.

- Tiens ! répliqua Dean. Tu nous parles maintenant ?

- Contre les Serpentards, il est toujours bon de montrer front commun !

Une fois de plus Les mains de Harry se crispèrent et son regard devint vide, comme à chaque qu'il entendait quelqu'un utiliser un terme guerrier avec si peu de considération pour ce qu'il signifiait vraiment. Mais il garda ses ressentiments pour lui et sourit d'un air absent. Hermione préféra changer de sujet. Si elle avait beaucoup changé, elle conservait toujours ce trait de caractère : elle était prévenante envers ses amis.

- Tu ne fais plus la tête à propos de la fête d'Halloween ?

- « Du bal d'Halloween » ! rectifia Parvati Patil qui suivait Lavande comme son ombre.

- Et ce n'est pas la même chose ? demanda Dean.

- Pas du tout, inculte ! Les fêtes d'Halloween se fêteront tous les ans et elles s'enchaîneront toujours comme une morne habitude !

- Oui, enfin, jusqu'à ce que ça passe de mode et qu'on finisse par l'oublier, rétorqua Hermione.

- On n'oubliera jamais Halloween ! hurla presque Parvati. C'est une fête hautement célèbre et d'autant plus dans le monde des sorciers ! Pourquoi voudrais-tu qu'on l'oublie !

- Je plaisantais ! soupira Hermione en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Bref, reprit Lavande, quoi qu'il en soit, le bal d'Halloween n'est pas une simple fête. Il doit plonger les élèves dans une ambiance de terreur délectable et s'assurer qu'il soit meilleur d'année en année pour en faire un moment unique. En cela il est bien plus qu'une simple fête, c'est un exploit surhumain.

Ron ne put réprimer un ricanement, tandis que Harry restait sans réaction, comme perdu dans ses pensées. Parvati s'indigna de leur comportement, tandis que Lavande, lancée dans son sujet, ne s'aperçut de rien et continua d'une voix enthousiaste.

- C'est Peter Brice qui en a eu l'idée, vous savez, le préfet de Poufsouffle. Ce gars est trop super génial ! Il est intelligent et charismatique, et il a tellement, tellement pleins d'idées ! C'est…

- Trop super génial ! termina Seamus en imitant sa camarade.

Lavande lui lança un regard noir, imitée par Parvati.

- Et que proposait Peter pour rendre ce bal exceptionnel ? tempéra Hermione

- Oui ! s'excita Parvati. Il a une de ces imaginations et une de ses cultures ! Je n'aurais jamais pensé à rechercher autant…

- Et la version courte ça donne quoi ? grogna Dean.

- Il a proposé un thème complètement innovant, reprit Lavande sans prêter attention à son amie, parce qu'il l'a trouvé du côté des moldus.

- Des Moldus ? s'écria Ron

Cette déclaration eu pour effet étonnant de faire réagir Harry : il sortit de ses pensées pour accorder à la conversation une légère once d'intérêt. Ils s'assirent dans un carré d'herbe pas trop mouillée, à proximité de la serre où les septièmes années allaient bientôt avoir leur cours.

- Oui, continua Lavande, il nous a proposé d'organiser un bal sur les « Légendes urbaines ».

- Ah ! s'exclama soudain Luna Lovegood qu'on n'avait pas entendu depuis le début de la journée. Quelle bonne idée. Les moldus ont toujours eu le don d'avoir des ennemis terrifiants !

- Et c'est quoi une légende urbaine ? releva Ron intrigué. Des histoires de fantômes ou – Mione donne moi une tranche de pain s'il te plaît – ou d'autres légendes dans le genre ?

- En partie, répondit Lavande en saisissant au passage un biscuit. En fait une légende urbaine, c'est un récit contemporain qui emprunte à tous les genres et qui se transmet par le bouche à oreille. Ce sont des légendes modernes en quelque sorte – Non merci, c'est gentil – Et certaines d'entre elles sont des histoires horrifiques destinées à terrifier les moldus lors de soirées.

- Oui, continua Parvati, il y en a certaines qui trouvent leur explication chez les sorciers, comme les fantômes ou les créatures magiques, mais d'autres qui sont typiquement moldus.

- Du chenre ? demanda Seamus la bouche plein.

- Avale avant de parler ! le réprimanda Parvati.

- Du genre dont on ne peut pas parler, répondit son amie. Parce que si on ne peut vraiment pas organiser tout ça cette année, ça ne sert à rien que vous en sachiez plus.

- Et comment Peter Brice a eu cette idée bouleversante ? demanda Hermione.

- Grâce à Carmen Winstead, la nouvelle prof d'étude des moldus. C'est elle qui nous supervise dans ce projet. Elle nous a parlé de ces histoires, et on s'est dit que c'était assez original pour tenter le coup.

Ils continuèrent de discuter, puis se levèrent en catastrophe pour rejoindre leur cours de botanique qui était sur le point de commencer.


	3. le songe d'une après midi d'automne

Chapitre 2 : Le songe d'une après-midi d'automne.

**Mardi 30 octobre, 19h.**

Draco Malefoy s'installa sur l'un des bancs de la tribune nord et ramena les pans de sa cape pour empêcher le froid de l'envahir tout à fait. Les joueurs de Gryffondors étaient en train de s'entrainer et exécutaient pour la millième fois une des techniques que Potter avait mise au point. Ils savaient tous – et Harry compris – qu'ils ne les utiliseraient sûrement pas durant le match, le jeu des Gryffondors étant surtout intuitif et basé sur les réactions rapides de chacun. Draco soupira et tira sa baguette de sa poche. Il aperçut du coin de l'œil un signal lumineux et récita machinalement une formule qui éclaira le bout de sa baguette d'une lueur verte.

Non, il n'était pas là de gaité de cœur, mais en tant que Préfet en chef des Serpentards, il devait tester la solidité des gradins suite à l'opération de désherbage. Et tant pis s'il faisait un froid polaire, c'était sa responsabilité et il n'avait pas le choix. Il sourit fugitivement en pensant que Granger avait bien arrangé son coup en quittant sa charge avant d'avoir à accomplir une mission pareille, mais il se rembrunit aussitôt.

Un autre signal lumineux lui indiqua le début des opérations. Draco s'installa confortablement sur l'un des bancs du milieu, de façon à être un peu protégé du vent et en même temps avoir la vision du terrain dans son ensemble, puis il récita une autre incantation qui soumit les gradins au poids que pourrait représenter des centaines de sorciers excités. Il resta à l'affût du moindre grincement de bois ou grondement de charpente, mais rien ne manifesta la quelconque mauvaise humeur de la tribune. Maintenant il fallait attendre. Draco envoya un signal bleu et tourna son regard vers le terrain. Sur le gazon vert se dessinaient à présent des arabesques roussies, dernières traces du meurtre végétal qui avait été perpétré dans ces lieux. Le jeune homme suivit des yeux quelques chemins sinueux, s'amusant à changer de sentier, à essayer plusieurs possibilités, comme un jeu de l'oie grandeur nature.

Et ses pensées s'égarèrent.

_Le jeu de l'oie. Jeu par définition moldu, car trop bête pour avoir un équivalent sorcier : qui voudrait de petites oies miniatures qui courraient et glousseraient de partout, et avec qui il faudrait se battre pour qu'elle passe sur des ponts et des puits alors qu'elles sauraient pertinemment que cela était dangereux. Stupide. Enervant. Bref, aucun intérêt._

_Draco avait été confronté à ce jeu suite à une série d'évènements qu'il aurait crus impossibles quelques années plus tôt. Il frissonna. Les souvenirs de ce temps là, de cette fameuse nuit le faisait encore frémir même s'il savait que tout était terminé maintenant._

_Au cours de sa sixième année, Draco Malefoy avait dû accomplir une mission pour le seigneur des ténèbres : infiltrer des Mangemorts dans Poudlard, et tuer Dumbledore. Mais au moment où cette dernière partie devait se réaliser, il fut bien incapable d'agir. Puis les renforts étaient arrivés, contraignant Draco et ses complices à fuir le plus vite possible. Quand il parut devant Voldemort pour expliquer son échec, le Seigneur des ténèbres avait presque le sourire, mais il avait compris très vite que c'était dans ces instants là qu'il fallait se méfier de lui. Il avait souhaité de toutes ses forces qu'il lui retournerait un Avada Kedavra avant même qu'il ne puisse parler, mais ce n'était pas dans les plans du maître. Il avait demandé au jeune mangemort de s'expliquer, de lui parler clairement du moment où il avait tenu Dumbledore en joue, en haut de cette tour d'astronomie, et l'avait forcé à raconter, avec une minutie douloureuse, comment, alors que Dumbledore avait été au plus bas de sa force, il n'était pas parvenu à le tuer._

_Puis il avait lancé un Doloris. Et il lui avait demandé de recommencer. Son corps avait soudainement été agité de spasme douloureux, comme si on avait voulu l'écarteler et l'écraser tout à la fois. Draco qui n'avait jamais réellement souffert de toute sa vie, avait compris à cet instant comment des centaines de sorcier avant lui avaient pu succomber, physiquement ou mentalement, à ce sort impardonnable. La douleur était insupportable, et avait embrumé son esprit, si bien qu'au moment où il avait faillit s'évanouir, le Seigneur des ténèbres avait brusquement arrêté. Il avait dit quelques mots que Draco n'avait pas saisis, complètement ravagé par la douleur, mais qui avait déclenché chez les témoins de cette pitoyable scène des ricanements inquiétants. Puis le maître avait prononcé une formule que sa jeune victime ne connaissait pas à l'époque et dont il avait ressenti les effets immédiatement. Il n'avait pas été question de soulagement, mais bien au contraire, Voldemort avait ordonné à son corps de ne pas lâcher l'affaire. Il avait exacerbé son instinct de survie, si bien que malgré la douleur atroce du Doloris, Draco avait lutté de toute la force de son corps, au détriment des plaintes de son âme._

_Et il lui avait demandé de recommencer. Toute l'histoire, en entier, alors qu'il était soumis au sort de douleur. Tout d'abord, il n'y était pas parvenu : la souffrance lui embrumant l'esprit, il n'avait pu que hurler. Il avait bientôt senti l'esprit du maître s'infiltrer dans le sien et le forcer à refaire surface au-delà de la douleur. Cette intrusion l'avait glacé au plus profond de son être. Ce simple contact de l'esprit avait semblé le corrompre, au-delà de toutes les formes de l'avilissement. Et tandis que son corps s'était arqué comme un stupide pantin sous l'effet des spasmes douloureux, il avait raconté son histoire, ainsi maintenu sous l'influence du Seigneur des ténèbres._

_Il se rappelait très bien avoir naïvement pensé que s'il réussissait à finir l'histoire encore une fois, on arrêterait sa souffrance. Il avait mis plus d'une heure pour venir à bout de son récit. Plus d'une heure de torture continue qui avait marqué son esprit de manière définitive. Puis, quand il eut finit de s'amuser avec son prisonnier, Voldemort avait demandé à son père de se débarrasser de sa pauvre carcasse, non sans s'en être définitivement occupé au préalable._

_Il se souvenait comment son père avait tourné vers lui un regard froid et détaché alors qu'il n'était plus que douleur. Son corps réclamait la fin, mais il était incapable d'y succomber. Il avait surement attendu qu'au final son père intervînt, chuchotant à son oreille qu'il allait l'emmener dans un endroit sûr où il ne risquerait plus rien. Mais il n'était plus à ses yeux qu'un amas de détritus qui gémissait beaucoup._

_Il l'avait emmené dans un cimetière dans un coin très reculé de la campagne anglaise, avec l'aide de deux ou trois mangemorts – Draco avait perdu depuis longtemps la faculté de penser correctement, mais c'était comme si son cerveau avait enregistré mécaniquement ce qu'il s'était passé. Une tombe avait été creusée pour un enterrement dans la journée. On l'avait jeté sans ménagement au fond du trou, relâché le sort qui le maintenait vivant, mais il n'était pas mort sur le coup. Son père avait renvoyé ses deux acolytes, mais la lueur au fond de ses yeux n'aurait pas permis à son fils – même s'il avait été en mesure de réfléchir – d'espérer quoi que ce fût de sa part. Au contraire, il lui avait lancé un sort qui avait broyé ses os un à un, pour être sûr, que s'il était toujours vivant, il ne puisse jamais sortir de sa tombe. Puis il l'avait enterré vivant, comme il l'avait sûrement fait pour les centaines de cadavres qu'il avait sur la conscience._

_Du reste, Draco ne se souvenait de rien, sinon d'avoir eut l'impression de nager entre deux mondes. Il y avait un monde bleu foncé, taché de tâches brunes, et un monde d'un jaune agressif. Il avait longtemps flotté entre les deux, chavirant d'un monde à un autre sans savoir réellement lequel correspondait à la vie et lequel à la mort. Chaque fois qu'il s'était rapproché de l'un d'eux la douleur réapparaissait et le renvoyait dans la frontière. Parfois les tâches nébuleuses s'étaient rapprochées de lui, comme si elles étaient animées de curiosité, tendant vers lui des mains d'ombre crochues, comme si elles voulaient l'emmener vers elles. Mais jamais elles ne s'étaient approchées assez près pour l'atteindre._

_Puis un jour il s'était réveillé. Il était dans une chambre blanche dont la grande fenêtre donnait sur un parc luxuriant et propret. Draco ne s'était souvenu de rien, la seule chose qu'il avait ressenti, c'était la douleur et son cerveau n'avait fonctionné qu'au mode le plus archaïque de survie. Il avait regardé autour de lui et avait vu une personne, tout de noir vêtu et les cheveux huileux, qui s'était tenue assise à son chevet. Son esprit était encore trop brouillé pour savoir si la présence de l'austère Severus Snape avait été une bonne chose ou pas. Trop faible à ce moment là, il avait fallut encore toute une semaine avant qu'il fût en état de tenir une conversation – se limitant à quelques onomatopées. Tout ce temps, Snape était resté auprès de lui, et aujourd'hui, le jeune homme devait admettre que sans cette présence bénéfique à ses côtés, il n'aurait jamais pu s'en sortir._

_Depuis quelques semaines, Severus Snape avait parcouru toute la campagne reculée du nord de l'Angleterre pour retrouver son neveu. Il avait enfin réussi à savoir dans quel petit cimetière son père l'avait emmené. Il avait découvert qu'au moment de son méfait, un vieux croquemort avait assisté à la scène, caché derrière une stèle en marbre, et avait attendu que le sorcier fût parti pour déterrer ce qu'il pensait être un magot. Il avait été bien surpris de découvrir en fait un règlement de compte en bonne et due forme. Le vieux croquemort avait appelé les « flics », qui avaient appelé une « ambulance », qui avait emmené ce qu'il restait de l'humain qu'avait été Draco dans une petite clinique de campagne, la plus proche du lieu reculé où il se trouvait._

_La clinique était l'un de ses bâtiments privés moldus, ultramodernes, réservés à une certaine élite qui pouvait se payer des soins particulièrement onéreux. Le cadre verdoyant et l'éloignement substantiel de toute vie urbaine en faisait le lieu primordial pour toutes ces petites starlettes qui voulaient se débarrasser de quelques mauvaises habitudes : graisse ou drogues. Si les soins qu'il avait reçus avaient été loin de suffire à le rétablir, les médecins moldus avaient au moins accompli l'exploit de maintenir Draco en vie. Il avait passé un mois dans le coma, dans cette petite clinique dont le directeur aurait bien aimé se débarrasser de ce client hautement encombrant mais jamais assez stable pour le transporter ou que ce fût. Il avait obtenu – bien malgré lui – le soutien des médecins qui avaient vu dans son cas une question bien étrange de la nature. Quoi qu'il en fût, au bout d'un mois, la petite clinique privée avait vu un jour débarquer un grand homme habillé de noir et aux cheveux huileux. Severus Snape avait enfin retrouvé la trace de son filleul après de longues semaines de recherches intensives._

_Avec Dumbledore, ils avaient décidé de laisser le jeune homme au soin de la petite clinique, puisque aucun mangemort ne viendrait le chercher chez des moldus. Le professeur de potion lui avait tout de même fait parvenir, et ce à l'insu du personnel hospitalier, des remèdes magiques beaucoup plus efficaces que la médecine traditionnelle. Malgré tout, il était des blessures que toutes les médecines du monde ne pouvaient guérir._

_Il y eut un moment dans la convalescence de Draco où son corps avait guéri plus vite que son esprit. Il s'était régénéré plus rapidement que la normale moldue – à l'étonnement général des médecins et infirmiers de la clinique – mais était encore loin de lui permettre quoi que ce fût. Les sorts de douleur pouvaient anéantir l'homme le plus robuste et le rendre fou. Les parents de Londubat en avaient fait les frais. Il arrivait cependant, que l'esprit arrivât à se protéger, et cela s'était traduit chez Draco par une régression de ses capacités mentales. Il avait semblé clair au professeur de potion que le jeune homme mettrait des mois, voire des années à se remettre du bouleversement profond qu'il avait subit, il qu'il était évident qu'il ne s'en remettrait jamais vraiment._

_Les semaines qui suivirent, Draco avait dû les passer à dormir et à se rétablir, sous l'implacable œil de l'infirmière. Il n'avait pas été un patient difficile, car son état ne lui avait pas encore permis d'avoir une volonté propre. Malgré les potions le moindre geste lui avait causé une véritable souffrance. Snape était reparti sur le front, et pour la première fois de sa vie, Draco s'était retrouvé seul. Mais peu lui avait importé finalement car une statue ne pense pas…_

_Peu à peu, bouger avait commencé à lui faire moins mal, et il avait enfin pu se redresser sur son lit. Ce changement de position avait été pour lui une sorte de déclic : il avait observé les lieux comme pour identifier l'endroit où il se trouvait. Progressivement, son cerveau avait recommencé à fonctionner, et il avait bientôt pu faire preuve de pensées personnelles cohérentes. Mais elles n'étaient jamais allées plus loin que le raisonnement d'un gamin de dix ans._

_Un jour, sans qu'il ne sût réellement pourquoi, des gamins de tout âge avaient envahi sa chambre. Ce contact nouveau – lui qui n'avait vu que des médecins et des infirmières aux visages sombres – l'avait alors remué. Certains étaient chauves, d'autres trainaient des perfusions sur des roulettes, et d'autres gardaient des cicatrices d'opération cachées sous leur chemise d'hôpital. Ils étaient venus pour voir le « mangeur de tombe ». Ils avaient appris par des brides d'information son histoire et l'avait déformée pour en arriver à cette histoire fabuleuse d'un jeune garçon qui prenait la place des cadavres dans leurs tombes pour tromper la mort. Les enfants l'avaient regardé comme une bête curieuse avec ce regard mêlé d'effroi et d'excitation. Ils avaient d'abord été déçus : la créature avait été brisée et ne ressemblait en rien à ce que leur fertile imagination avait conçu. Ils lui avaient posé des questions auxquelles Draco avait été incapable de répondre, mais il avait essayé, et son esprit avait dû suivre la remise en route. Une douleur fulgurante lui avait vrillé le crâne, rameutant les infirmières qui renvoyèrent les enfants. Mais le processus avait été mis en marche._

_Les gamins étaient revenus plusieurs fois par la suite. Draco s'était souvent posé la question du pourquoi et du comment ils venaient dans sa chambre. Ce n'était que bien plus tard qu'il comprit qu'il était dans le service de pédiatrie de la clinique (il n'avait que dix-sept ans à l'époque, et chez les moldus, était encore considéré comme un mineur). Les petits malades avaient fini par considérer le « monstre » comme un enfant qui était dans le corps d'un grand. Alors, par une logique tout à fait enfantine, ils avaient décidé de le faire jouer au jeu de l'oie._

_Pourquoi ?_

_« Pour retrouver ton chemin » avait répondu un enfant chauve « parce que l'oie, elle doit passer tous les obstacles pour retrouver sa maison et ses amis »._

_Et Draco avait joué. Parce qu'il n'avait rien d'autre à faire, et parce que de toute façon, il ne comprenait rien d'autre._

_Mais peu à peu, à force de jouer et d'entraîner son cerveau à réfléchir – non pas que le jeu de l'oie soit un jeu qui demande une réflexion intense, mais les gamins inventaient chaque jour des règles différentes qu'il fallait retenir – Draco avait commencé à reprendre peu à peu conscience de son état, de son âge et de ce qui s'était passé._

_Il avait failli mourir. Et, quelque part dans son esprit, il s'était senti mort. Pouvait-on véritablement « se sentir mort » ? Cela semblait impossible, mais comment décrire sinon cet océan de ténèbres et de lumières. Et les formes qu'il avait vues…Étaient-ce le souvenir de gens qu'il avait côtoyés ? Étaient-ce le souvenir de ceux qui étaient morts et qui avaient voulu l'entraîner dans l'au-delà ? Si au-delà il y avait… Quoi qu'elles eussent pu être, toutes ces choses avaient revêtu la même apparence, des choses informes, nébuleuses, avec des bras et des mains crochues qui s'étaient tendues vers lui pour l'emmener… Où ? Dans l'au-delà ? Mais qu'est-ce que c'était ? S'il les avait suivies, serait-il devenu comme elles, une ombre hantant les non-lieux pour attraper les âmes des mourants ? Finalement, on finissait tous de la même façon : on vivait pour devenir, à sa mort, une ombre aux doigts crochus. Alors, pourquoi vivre ? Pourquoi s'obstiner à conquérir du pouvoir, à vouloir dominer les hommes, si à la fin on devait mourir et devenir une ombre au milieu de tant d'autres, qu'on ne pouvait différencier, inhumaine et impuissante…_

_Alors, si la fin était la même, il ne fallait plus se poser la question du « pourquoi mourir » mais de « comment pouvait-on vivre pleinement sa vie ». Pouvait-on réellement réduire sa vie à un monde où on n'acquérait jamais une vraie sécurité de vivre ? Comment défendre un monde où une perpétuelle épée de Damoclès pendait au-dessus de sa tête ? Non, on ne pouvait pas accepter de vivre pour cela et encore moins de mourir à cause de cela. Si Draco était mort ce soir-là, il serait définitivement mort pour rien et n'aurait vécu que pour peu de chose. Pourquoi réellement ? Défendre les valeurs de sa famille qui n'avait pas hésité à le rejeter, à le détruire pour une faiblesse ? Était-ce vraiment une faiblesse que de ne pas vouloir tuer un homme ? Et quel paradoxe : on aurait voulu de lui qu'il __tuât__ un sorcier puissant, de sang pur, exactement le genre de personne qu'il prétendait défendre et préserver. Mais avait-il vraiment prétendu quelque chose ? Avait-il jamais pris le temps de réfléchir par lui-même ? Et, pourquoi voulait-on vraiment se débarrasser de tous ces gens ? Pour venger UN individu qui avait connu le malheur dans son enfance ? Mais avait-on le droit de condamner toute une population, toute une espèce, pour les intérêts égoïstes d'un seul homme ? Finalement, c'était plus par peur qu'on suivait cet homme (ou par fanatisme, mais cela demeurait une forme de folie), et non pas tellement par peur des moldus. Pourquoi aurait-on peur d'eux ? En quoi étaient-ils dangereux ? En quoi les enfants qui étaient rentrés dans sa chambre auraient pu lui nuire de quelques manières ? Non, tout cela ne servait à rien, ce n'était pas eux que Draco devait combattre._

_Et au fur et à mesure que son opinion était en train de changer (on ne pouvait pas réellement dire qu'il « aimait les moldus » et toutes les autres créatures qu'il abhorrait avant, mais du moins reconnaissait-il leur humanité, leur droit de vivre dans ce monde, ce qui était déjà en soit un fait exceptionnel), se développait au plus profond de son âme un désir de vengeance à l'encontre de ceux qui avaient voulu le tuer. Il s'était promis qu'il ne mourrait pas tant qu'il ne les aurait pas exterminés jusqu'au dernier. Vivre par vengeance ne valait pas mieux que mourir pour rien, mais à ce moment-là, cela avait été tout ce qui lui avait importé et ce qui lui avait permis de se remettre plus rapidement. Car, Draco avait un plan et il n'avait plus rien à perdre._

_De temps à autres, il avait reçu des nouvelles de Snape ou de Dumbledore qui l'avaient informé de l'évolution de la guerre, de la quête de Potter et de ses amis pour trouver les Horcruxes, mais en lui épargnant toujours la liste des victimes. Ces lettres avaient représenté pour Draco une mine d'informations considérable pour échafauder son plan de vengeance. Si son esprit avait été à ce moment-là à quatre-vingt pour-cent de ses capacités, ce qui lui manquait, et les difficultés qu'avaient eu son corps à se régénérer représentaient un sérieux handicape dans l'accomplissement de son but. De plus, les lettres lui avaient paru fébriles, comme si tout s'était accéléré et que le dénouement avait semblé proche. Draco voulait sa part dans cette bataille, et il avait tout fait pour l'obtenir._

_Lors d'une visite de Snape, il lui avait demandé de l'aider. Tout d'abord, il avait catégoriquement refusé. Trop dangereux. Mais Draco avait insisté. Encore. Encore. Il lui avait expliqué son désir de revanche, sa volonté de les aider dans cette lutte, et la façon dont il allait s'y prendre. Snape lui avait concédé son ingéniosité, mais répété que c'était trop dangereux. Puis, la quête de Potter devenant trop lente au goût de l'ordre du Phoenix, Snape – et surement sous la tutelle de Dumbledore – avait fini par accepter._

_L'adélancia était une drogue obtenue à partir d'une plante très commune mais très peu utilisée dans l'art de la sorcellerie : L'adélance. C'était une petite fleur jaune qu'on ne trouvait que dans certaines montagnes rocheuses. Aussi petite qu'elle soit, une fois distillée, elle révélait un pouvoir surprenant, et notamment sur les organes des êtres vivants. A bien parler, c'était en fait une sorte d'accélérateur de la régénération cellulaire : sur un corps blessé il permettait de guérir plus rapidement, et sur un corps sain, il augmentait considérablement les possibilités physiques et mentales. Cependant, comme toute drogue, l'adélancia créait une dépendance très forte, et surtout avait pour effets secondaires d'accélérer la dégénérescence des cellules pour ceux qui en abusaient – c'est-à-dire la grande majorité de ces utilisateurs – créant ainsi de sévères séquelles physiques et psychologiques._

_Il était donc sorti de la clinique, au grand désespoir des médecins, sans dire au revoir à personne. Ce n'était pas tellement de la lâcheté, mais il ne se trouvait plus dans le même univers que ces gens, ces enfants qu'il avait côtoyés. Il n'était pas retombé dans ses vieux travers, loin de là, mais la finalité de son existence se dirigeait vers un but trop sombre pour qu'il puisse le leur expliquer. Et les adieux auraient nécessairement appelé à des explications dérangeantes qu'il n'aurait pas été en mesure de donner. Il était donc parti et ne les avait plus jamais revus._

_La prise de la drogue avait eu sur lui d'indéniables effets, et il avait rapidement retrouvé les usages de sa force et de sa magie. Mais bientôt, les effets secondaires s'étaient faits sentir à leur tour : les effets de la dépendance qui grandissaient au fur et à mesure qu'il avait ingérée cette substance et des douleurs qui étaient apparues lors des états de manque, signe d'une détérioration interne. Mais tant qu'il avait pu supporter, il n'avait rien dit, et, depuis l'échec de sa mise à mort, son seuil de tolérance à la douleur avait beaucoup augmenté. Il avait entrepris des entraînements physiques intenses pour devenir un sorcier encore plus puissant qu'il ne l'avait été. Il ne devait pas seulement redevenir Draco, mais un adversaire redoutable, presque invincible, un élément de choix pour le Seigneur des ténèbres. Il s'était entraîné pour retrouver sa magie, et l'avait travaillée encore et encore pour qu'elle devînt puissante et infaillible et il avait appris des dizaines et des dizaines de nouveaux sorts. Mais en contre partie, la fatigue qu'il avait ressentie après ses entraînements l'avait de nombreuses fois terrassé, et il n'était pas rare qu'il devînt une véritable larve, incapable de bouger un muscle._

_Un mois après sa sortie de la clinique, Draco était rentré au Manoir des Malefoy avec la chose que Voldemort désirait réellement, le but de sa mission en sixième année : la baguette de Dumbledore. Il s'était présenté simplement aux grilles du manoir, avait tué sans sommation tous les petits sorciers de seconde zone qui gardaient les entrées de la bâtisse et qui avaient marqué devant cette apparition d'outre-tombe une hésitation fatale. Il avait pénétré dans le salon, dans une remarquable entrée en scène, poussant violemment les deux battants de la porte d'ébène, et créant un mouvement de panique chez les sorciers présents dans la salle. Ayant l'effet de surprise de son côté, il en avait stupéfié quelques-uns, envoyé des doloris à d'autres, et monté un bouclier magique puissant qui l'avait préservé des quelques ripostes des plus téméraires._

_- J'ai quelque chose pour toi, Voldemort ! avait-il crié pour couvrir le bruit des sorts rebondissant sur sa protection magique._

_Le Seigneur des ténèbres avait alors levé une main impérieuse pour arrêter les attaques de ses serviteurs, et tourné son regard vers Lucius dont les couleurs avaient disparu._

_- Qui es-tu ? avait-il demandé d'une voix posée, mais son visage avait trahi son incompréhension._

_- Le mangeur de tombe, avait répondu Draco avec Ironie. La mort n'a pas voulu de moi. J'ai donc terminé la mission que tu m'as donnée._

_Voldemort avait cillé devant le peu de respect dont avait fait preuve le jeune homme, mais sa simple présence alors qu'il l'avait lui-même mis à mal avait été trop déconcertante pour qu'il eût pu se permettre quoi que se fût. Draco lui avait alors lancé la baguette de Dumbledore, la fameuse baguette de Grindelwald. La baguette de Sureau était tombée à ses pieds, faisant esquisser un sourire au seigneur noir._

_- Est-il… ? et toute la salle avait senti son excitation._

_- Il était en mauvaise état quand je l'ai laissé, avait simplement dit Draco. Mais quelque fois la mort nous joue bien des tours, pas vrai Père._

_Et malgré la frustration de ne pas savoir son ennemi mortel dans son dernier repos, Voldemort avait accepté le retour de son ancien disciple, malgré les protestations véhémentes de Lucius._

_Draco avait commencé son travail d'agent double, prévenant l'ordre des prochaines attaques. Sa première bataille avait été nommée « la Prise de Poudlard ». En effet, puisque Dumbledore avait « disparu », Voldemort avait lancé une attaque surprise sur l'école pour s'en emparer. L'Ordre avait sacrifié momentanément le château pour faire croire au Seigneur des ténèbres qu'il détenait les cartes du jeu dans sa main. De fait il n'en avait pas été ainsi, car la direction de l'école avait été attribuée à Snape, et, malgré le fait que les né-moldus avaient dû déserter leur dernier refuge, l'école était encore un lieu sûr pour tous les autres._

_Durant ses quelques mois au sein des mangemorts, Draco avait fait preuve d'une réelle sagacité à manipuler, persuader, se mettant parfois lui-même dans des situations périlleuses pour arriver à ses fins. En plus de sa mission de renseignement pour l'Ordre, il avait peu à peu constitué en interne une petite armée secrète. Ces cibles étaient principalement les jeunes recrues, ces petits sorciers qui avaient suivi Voldemort plus par crainte que par réelle conviction de l'idéal du sang pur. A ceux-là, Draco leur avait offert amitié, protection, réconfort, et souvent leur avait sauvé la vie lors de batailles où les pauvres sorciers inexpérimentés étaient envoyés en chair à canon. A cause de l'adélancia, le jeune homme avait très peu conscience du bien et du mal, et bien qu'il n'eût jamais quitté son objectif des yeux, Draco avait tué indifféremment « gentils » et « méchants ». Si leur mort avait pu servir ses intérêts, il ne s'était soucié seulement de le faire assez discrètement pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons. Mais ainsi pour les uns, cela était devenu des dommages collatéraux de sa mission d'infiltration, et pour les autres, de banals accidents de guerre. Mais, grâce à cela, le nombre de ces petits pions voués corps et âmes à la seule personne qui leur donnait un peu d'intérêt avait augmenté. Draco les avait alors entraînés au nez et à la barbe du Seigneur des Ténèbres, leur avait retourné le cerveau de nouveaux idéaux s'appliquant à ce qu'ils leur deviennent propres afin d'obtenir des bombes à retardement, et s'était retrouvé alors à la tête d'une grande escadrille de kamikazes._

_La dernière bataille de Poudlard, l'ultime bataille de la guerre, Draco avait bien failli ne pas la faire. L'adélancia avait commencé à atteindre son cœur, et ses moments de faiblesse étaient devenus de plus en plus fréquents, ce qui l'avait obligé à augmenter les doses. Mais il avait tenu, et le jour J, il avait réparti ses troupes dans les différentes sections de mangemorts qui s'étaient divisées dans l'attaque du château. Au début, les mangemorts avaient présenté un front uni, terrifiant, et avaient attaqué. Mais, leur surprise avait été grande de voir surgir au milieu de la foule, un Dumbledore en grande forme, menant son armée au combat. Le Seigneur des ténèbres avait alors compris qu'on l'avait trahi, mais trop tard : Draco avait lancé le signal. Ses troupes s'étaient retournées contre les mangemorts semant le trouble dans leurs esprits : attaqués de partout et sur tous les fronts, ils ne pouvaient savoir qui étaient leurs alliés et leurs ennemis._

_Puis Harry avait détruit le dernier Horcruxe et tué Voldemort. Les « gentils » avaient gagné, mais cela avait été au prix de nombreuses vies. Personne de l'armée de Draco n'avait survécu, si bien que son existence n'avait jamais été mentionnée dans les rapports officiels. Snape et Dumbledore étaient les seuls à avoir eu connaissance de cette troupe. Lucius était mort au cours de la bataille, mais personne n'avait jamais vraiment su comment. Seule Narcissa avait eu dans ses derniers jours un élan maternel pour son fils. Sûrement avait-elle fini par réaliser que tout ce qu'elle avait jamais fait – ou laissé faire – s'était révélé être un beau gâchis. Quoi qu'il en fût, lors de son procès, elle avait juré que son fils avait été soumis à l'impérium, comme tous les enfants qui se trouvaient parmi les rangs des mangemorts. Elle avait été condamnée à un enfermement à vie à Azkaban, mais avait blanchi son fils de toutes les exactions qu'il avait commises durant son séjour chez les mangemorts. Elle était morte quelques semaines plus tard sans connaître le rôle qu'il avait joué dans la victoire de Harry et de l'Ordre du Phoenix._

Un balai passa au-dessus de sa tête, quelques cris, une lumière bleue. Draco essaya de ramener encore un peu sa cape. Il avait froid, mais il devait continuer à maintenir le sort sur les gradins. Une autre lumière bleue monta dans le ciel. Encore dix minutes.

_Avant même que tout redevienne calme, Snape avait entreprit la désintoxication de son neveu. Cette épreuve avait été la pire de toute. Non seulement les sensations de manque avait causé des douleurs atroces dans tout son corps, mais en plus, la drogue ayant attaqué son cœur, il avait encore une fois failli mourir. Snape avait dû le plonger dans un coma artificiel afin qu'il puisse passer le plus gros de la désintoxication, mais, à cause de l'adélancia, les potions réparatrices n'avaient plus d'effet sur lui. C'était maintenant une question de temps et d'espérance._

_Durant son coma, Draco avait revu les formes nébuleuses. Elles avaient augmenté, mais peut-être que cela n'était dû qu'à son esprit. Il se sentait prêt à les rejoindre. Il avait accompli son but, il n'avait plus de raison de vivre. Les mains s'étaient tendues plus loin, se rapprochant de lui, et il leur avait presque tendu la sienne, mais quelque chose le retenait encore, sans qu'il pût savoir de quoi il s'agissait. Quelque part, inconsciemment, son esprit s'était rebellé, et l'avait empêché de coulé avec les ombres. Quelque part, il y avait quelque chose qui l'attendait, alors il devait survivre._

Et il avait survécu. Même si une partie de lui était mort, il avait survécu. Son corps avait fini par se purger de l'adélancia, cependant, son cœur restait toujours très abîmé, ce qui lui empêchait de faire une quelconque activité physique. Il y eut tout de même le moment où Draco avait dû faire face à ce qu'il avait fait, à tous ces gens qu'il avait tués, à tous ceux qu'il avait entraînés dans la mort, qui pesaient désormais sur son âme. En même temps que son travail sur lui-même pour se sortir de la drogue, il avait dû faire un travail de conscience pour accepter ses actions lors de la guerre. Malgré tout ce qu'il avait pu penser avant, la fin ne justifiait pas toujours les moyens. Draco Malefoy avait cessé d'exister, il était mort et enterré dans un petit cimetière de la campagne anglaise. Le mangeur de tombe avait disparu, terrassé par l'adélancia. Il ne restait que Draco, un jeune homme brisé, mais qui parvenait enfin à voir le monde tel qu'il était, sans préjugé ni haine.

Harry arrêta brusquement son balai à quelques mètres de la tribune de Draco. Ils échangèrent un regard furtif, puis le brun repartit aussi vite qu'il était arrivé.

« Tu vois Harry, tu n'es pas le seul à sentir la mort sur tes épaules… »

Une lumière verte apparut dans le ciel.


	4. 0h00  Ô douce nuit

Chapitre 3 : 0h00…Ô douce nuit.

**Mercredi 31 octobre, 0h00**

Minuit sonna. Quelques lumières éclairaient encore les derniers couche-tard qui terminaient consciencieusement un devoir ou discutaient encore du match, mais sinon, le château était calme.

Dehors, le brouillard s'était épaissit, comme pour cacher ce qui allait s'accomplir, car, même si un opportun avait regardé par la fenêtre, il n'aurait pas remarqué la sombre silhouette qui se glissait dehors, ni, quelques minutes plus tard, l'inquiétante lumière verte qui inonda momentanément le parc…


	5. 6h00  Just a dream

Bonjour (bonsoir) à tou(te)s. Merci de suivre cette aventure.

Je voulais vous poser une petite question suite à une remarque qu'on m'a faite dans une review : le fait que je mette un titre en anglais et que je conserve Poudlard. Je me demandais si cela vous avait gêné vous aussi, auquel cas je ferai plus attention les prochaines fois… Voilà, si ceux qui déposeront une review veulent bien laisser leur avis sur la question, cela m'aiderai beaucoup. Merci.

Alors c'est un petit chapitre, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, la suite arrive très bientôt ^^

Chapitre 4 : 6h00… Just a dream

**Mercredi 31 octobre, 6h00**

_Harry Potter se trouvait en face de lui. Il ne bougeait pas, ne disait rien, il restait là simplement à le regarder, plantant ses yeux vert émeraude dans le gris de ceux de Draco. Lui aussi restait immobile, comme impressionné par cette étrange présence. Que faisait-il là ? Que lui voulait-il ?_

_Enfin, Harry lui tendit la main. Il passa tellement d'émotion dans ce seul geste que Draco cru qu'il allait étouffer. Mais pourquoi ? Il n'eut pas de réponse._

_Soudain, des formes nébuleuses se formèrent derrière Harry, des doigts crochus se tendirent, le saisissant à la taille, aux jambes et aux bras. Harry ne se débattit pas, il se laissa emporter par les ombres alors que Draco lui criait de rester. Alors, il se mit à courir, mais ses jambes étaient tellement lourdes, qu'il ne parvenait pas à se déplacer correctement. Il parvint à se mettre en mouvement au prix de remarquables efforts, mais une douleur sourde se mit à peser sur son corps. Draco s'en fichait. Il devait le sauver à tout prix. Il devait le sauver parce que…_

Draco se réveilla en sursaut. Ses draps étaient humides de la transpiration qui recouvrait son corps. Il porta ses mains à sa poitrine et se recroquevilla. Bientôt les signes du malaise se firent sentir. Il devait prévenir Snape avant de tomber dans les vapes, sinon…

Sa baguette se trouvait sur sa table de chevet, à peine un mètre de lui. Il tenta de tendre son bras mais la douleur était trop intense. Il gémit. Il se surprit à maudire ces chambres individuelles de préfet. Il souffla un bon coup. Mauvais plan, les vertiges se firent plus forts. Il sentit la sueur perler sur son front. Il devait attraper cette baguette ! Un spasme le fit se rouler sur le côté de son lit. Il vomit. Mais il était plus près maintenant. Dans un geste maladroit, il attrapa enfin la baguette et murmura la formule dans un souffle. Puis les ténèbres l'avalèrent…


	6. 7h00  Le petit déjeuner des champions

_**Une grand merci à tous ceux qui suivent cette histoire et à ceux qui laissent des reviews. La suite très prochainement ^^**_

**Mercredi 31 octobre, 7h00.**

Quand Harry descendit dans la salle commune des Gryffondors, il crut un instant que le match avait déjà eu lieu tellement il y avait de monde, de bruit et d'excitation réunis dans une seule pièce. Il faillit ne pas franchir le dernier mètre de mur protecteur qui le séparait de cette foule, mais ce fut sans compter sur les membres de sa joyeuse équipe qui descendaient les escaliers en même temps que lui. Ils le poussèrent d'une vigoureuse tape dans le dos, et le forcèrent à apparaître sous les acclamations hystériques de ses camarades. On aurait cru des adolescentes qui voyaient leur groupe de rock préféré… Bref, lui qui avait désiré se concentrer un peu avant le grand match fut bien déçu de ne pas retrouver le calme des matins aux premières heures du jour, quand tout le monde était dans le brouillard.

L'idée lui traversant d'un seul coup l'esprit, il regarda par la fenêtre et aperçut l'immense mur de vapeur d'eau glacé qui recouvrait le monde, le faisant disparaître. La brume était à nouveau au rendez-vous, et si elle ne se décondensait pas avant l'après-midi, il serait impossible de jouer dans de telles conditions. Prenant en compte de telles considérations – et s'apercevant que les membres de l'équipe profitait un peu trop de leur toute nouvelle popularité – il décida de prendre les choses en mains. Il leva les bras en signe d'apaisement, et un silence religieux survint aussitôt.

- S'il vous plaît, dit-il d'une voix forte pour se faire entendre de tous, je sais que vous attendez tous ce match avec impatience et que vous êtes tous très excités, mais, et je ne veux pas jouer les rabat-joie, premièrement, les joueurs ont besoin de concentration, et deuxièmement, si le brouillard ne se lève pas, on peut dire adieux au Quidditch.

Une trentaine de pair d'yeux se tournèrent vers les vitraux de la salle pour constater avec effroi de l'opacité du paysage.

- Donc je vous incite à modérer vos emportements pour ne pas être…déçus.

Et sur ses derniers mots, il descendit les escaliers, non sans avoir lancé à ses coéquipiers un regard de reproche pour leur attitude. La morosité prit place à l'excitation, et tous les Gryffondors de mauvaise humeur commencèrent à sortir pour se rendre dans la Grande Salle.

Hermione et Lavande rejoignirent les autres sur ces entrefaites et constatèrent le changement de température.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Quelqu'un est mort ? demanda Lavande.

- Ah, si seulement…, répondit Ron de manière évasive. Je plaisante ! se hâta-t-il d'ajouter devant le regard d'Hermione.

- Et où est cette chère Parvati ? demanda Dean.

- Elle a une grosse migraine, répondit la brune. Elle va se reposer le temps du petit déjeuner et nous rejoindre en cours si ça va mieux.

- Tiens, chuchota Seamus à l'oreille d'Harry, d'habitude ce n'est pas le matin qu'elles ont mal à la tête…

Harry esquissa un sourire, mais ne termina pas l'ébauche, de peur d'être pourchassé comme l'était son ami à présent. Le petit groupe suivit la masse de leurs condisciples, hors de la salle commune.

L'ambiance à l'entrée de la Grande Salle était égal à l'humeur des Gryffondors : chacun avait dû constater de la mauvaise volonté de la météo, et tous craignaient d'entendre Dumbledore se lever en disant « Bien, puisque le temps ne nous permet pas de jouer, étudions ! »

Alors qu'ils arrivaient en bas des grands escaliers, le regard d'Harry fut attiré par deux hommes qui se tenaient en retrait des autres. Malefoy et Snape étaient dans une discussion animée, mais furieusement chuchotée. A vue de nez, Snape semblait sermonner son filleul qui avait un teint plus pâle qu'à l'ordinaire, d'énormes cernes sous les yeux et les traits terriblement tirés. On avait l'impression qu'il n'avait pas dormi de la nuit. Harry supposa que cela était lié à des cauchemars : la peur qui tenaille quand on va s'endormir, et celle qui reste quand on se réveille…

Deux billes grises vinrent croiser son regard. Il détourna les yeux et rentra dans la Grande Salle.

Ce n'était pas comme si son sort l'intéressait…

**7H15**

- Et pas d'effort pendant la journée ! indiqua Snape pour la troisième fois.

- Oui, je sais, tu me l'as déjà dit.

- Et je te le répète, parce que tu ne sembles pas te rendre compte de la gravité de la crise que tu viens d'avoir. Tu aurais pu…

- Youpi, aujourd'hui ne devait pas être le jour de ma mort ! Tant mieux, j'aurais gâché le match de Quidditch et on m'aurait détesté… enfin, encore plus !

- Ça suffit Draco ! Cesse de te conduire comme un gamin ! Tu n'aurais jamais dû traîner dehors hier soir et…

- Mais c'est en acceptant mes responsabilités que je suis resté dehors, et cela parce que je ne suis plus un gamin…

- Tu m'énerve à tout détourner ce que je dis ! siffla Snape.

Draco détourna le regard et tomba sur Potter qui le fixait. Tout lui revint d'un bloc : son rêve, le geste, les ombres qui l'emmenaient, la douleur… Mais le Survivant rompit le contact et le jeune homme se reconcentra sur la discussion.

- Bon, quoi qu'il en soit, pas de match pour toi, et ne discute…

- Je n'avais pas l'intention d'y aller.

- Ah… se contenta de répondre le maître des potions. Bon, d'accord. Et je vais parler de ça à Dumbledore. En attendant, va manger !

Draco acquiesça et suivit les autres élèves. Il avait réussi à attraper sa baguette et à prononcer la formule à temps, mais la crise avait été assez grave pour qu'il reste évanoui – voire plus – pendant une vingtaine de minute. Snape s'était transporté par poudre de cheminette dans sa chambre, encore en pyjama, et était rapidement intervenu. Mais cela ne présageait rien de bon et était plutôt le signe d'une forte détérioration de sa santé.

Il pénétra dans la Grande Salle et fut surpris de la tiédeur de l'ambiance, comparée à la veille. Cependant, quelques élèves s'ingéniaient à réanimer la flamme de l'excitation, allant voir leur camarades un par un, et indiquant d'un clin d'œil entendu le plafond magique. Draco leva les yeux et vit à son tour les timides rayons de soleil percer vaillamment le mur de brouillard qui plombait toujours le ciel. Le temps allait donc surement s'améliorer dans le cours de la matinée, laissant un après-midi plein de réjouissance. Bientôt, l'atmosphère se réchauffa et le brouhaha habituel du petit déjeuner repris victorieusement sa place. Cependant, on avait l'impression que, aussi excités qu'ils puissent être, les Gryffondors ne se risquaient pas à discuter avec leur équipe favorite, laquelle prenait consciencieusement des forces, s'appliquant à se concentrer – ou du moins à en donner l'apparence. Draco surprit quelques œillades équivoques au cher capitaine qui mettait un point d'honneur à ne pas le remarquer. Peut-être qu'au plus profond de lui-même, Potter regrettait de ne plus pouvoir s'enthousiasmer pour ce genre d'évènement. Même si le Quidditch était toujours sa passion, il avait dû apprendre à relativiser durement les choses, et il en fallait surement un peu plus au Survivant pour faire grimper sa tension… Il ne communiquait à personne de réelle joie de vivre, et c'était ce qu'implicitement lui reprochaient ses amis, proches ou non. Harry s'obstinait à représenter ce que précisément tout le monde voulait oublier. Mais, même s'il ne voulait pas faire d'effort de ce côté-là, le monde ne pouvait pas faire sans Harry Potter.

- Hey Malefoy ! le surprit Blaise Zabini qui arrivait dans son dos. Arrête de fixer Potty avec une telle intensité, tu vas finir par baver.

Draco ne répondit pas et se contenta de grogner. Réagir ou nier aurait été comme donner de la véracité aux propos de son « bras droit ». Mais tandis qu'il les suivait à la table des Serpentards, il se maudit intérieurement, car depuis la veille, il trouvait que le Survivant prenait beaucoup de place dans ses pensées.

Autour de lui, les habituelles discussions sur les cours ou sur le match de l'après-midi fusèrent, mais il se mit automatiquement en position d'écoute partielle. Il s'agissait de capter quelques mots par-ci, par-là pour connaître le thème de la discussion, de savoir répéter la dernière phrase prononcée avant interpellation et d'acquiescer plus ou moins franchement pour donner l'impression de participer activement à la conversation. Cela permettait à Draco de se plonger dans des réflexions personnelles hautement plus intéressantes sans avoir à se justifier de penser à autre chose.

« Le porridge est vraiment délicieux aujourd'hui ! dit Pansy Parkinson à côté de lui. Ils ont rajouté des raisins et… »

Potter se rendait-il compte qu'il n'était pas le seul à souffrir de l'incompréhension des autres ? Se rendait-il compte qu'en agissant ainsi, il éloignait les gens de lui ? Était-ce ce qu'il recherchait ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas s'en remettre comme tout le monde et savourer pleinement la victoire qu'il avait arrachée ? Pourquoi s'entêtait-il à toujours vouloir sentir la présence des morts autour de lui ? Ne pouvait-il pas se trouver une petite copine dans les bras de qui il pourrait oublier cette société ingrate ?

« Je n'ai pas fait mon devoir de potion aujourd'hui, je suis vraiment dans la merde ! Heureusement que ce n'est plus Snape qui… »

D'ailleurs, avait-il une petite amie ? Non, il ne semblait pas. Car pour cela, il fallait qu'il accepte que quelqu'un le comprenne. Ou du moins fasse l'effort de comprendre ce que c'était d'endurer la souffrance sans savoir pourquoi, ce que c'était d'avoir du sang sur les mains, ce que c'était de ne plus avoir de but dans la vie parce que son destin s'était accompli. Il fallait comprendre comment on avait pu, l'espace d'un instant se sentir mort. Et cela aucune femme ne le pouvait, et c'est pour cela qu'aucune femme ne pourrait jamais correspondre à ce que cherchait Potter et…

« Une fois, un élève de sixième année à répondu à la question des effets de la potion de courage en rendant un parchemin blanc où il y avait marqué : c'est cela ! »

« Pff n'importe quoi ! Ça n'existe pas les potions de courage sinon… »

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il en savait, lui, de ce que recherchait Potter dans une femme ? Et qu'est-ce qu'il se foutait de savoir s'il cherchait quelqu'un ? Et qu'est-ce qu'il avait à projeter son cas dans celui du Survivant. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ? Pourquoi se sentait-il si mal ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne parvenait pas à s'enlever de la tête cette sensation ? Ce sentiment étrange ? Pourquoi était-il toujours présent ? Là ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il…

- Draco !

- Quoi ?

- Je t'ai demandé si tu venais avec nous au match, répéta Zabini avec impatience.

- Ah, (au temps pour l'écoute partielle), non, je vais rester au château.

- Oh, mais pourquoi ? s'écria Pansy.

- J'ai pris froid hier, et puis j'ai autre chose à faire…

Oui, il avait pris sa décision.

**7h50**.

Quand les Serpentard quittèrent la Grande Salle, Draco se rapprocha de Zabini discrètement et lui chuchota dans l'oreille :

- Présente-moi quelqu'un !

- Pardon ?

- Présente-moi une fille, je dois…

- T'inquiète, acquiesça son ami d'un air entendu, j'ai compris.

Draco fit une moue circonspecte, mais n'insista pas.

- Tu peux me présenter quelqu'un ?

- Pour quand ?

- Pendant le match.

- Hum, pas facile. Elles vont toutes vouloir y assister et…

- Fais pas chier, tu ne va pas me dire qu'il n'y en a pas une qui ne va pas sécher pour passer un moment avec…moi

Draco aurait pu utiliser un tas d'expression pour se valoriser, mais ce Draco Malefoy n'existait plus, et l'autre n'était pas en très bon terme avec ce qu'il avait pu représenter avant. Blaise dut prendre cela pour de l'impatience ou de l'excitation.

- T'inquiète ! J'en fais mon affaire. Tu as une préférence.

- Brune, dit-il sans réfléchir. Enfin, non, je m'en fous !

- Non, non, non, c'est très important. On n'atteint pas son maximum si on n'est pas bien stimulé !

- T'es vraiment dégueulasse.

Zabini s'esclaffa de voir Draco si prude.

- Bref, tu peux faire ça pour moi ? demanda Draco.

- Je connais quelqu'un qui sera parfait. Après le déjeuner, quand tout le monde partira pour le match, je vous présenterai.

Draco le remercia et n'ajouta pas un mot. Son propre match allait se jouer dans quelques heures et il devait dors et déjà se concentrer.


	7. Intermède : Liberté de la presse

Bonjour tout le monde. Comme ça fait un petit moment qu'on ne s'est pas vu et que ce chapitre est plutôt court (et un peu hors contexte) je vais vous publier celui d'après ^^

Ce chapitre a été écrit en novembre, peut-être y verrez-vous les références

Enjoy!

**Mercredi 31 octobre, de 8h à 13h.**

Pour le bien de l'histoire, et du lecteur, je vais passer très rapidement sur les évènements qui se sont déroulés de 8h à 13h

A la place, voici un bulletin d'informations :

Recensement.

Il y a eu 2589 sorts jetés à Poudlard en 5 heures

Bulletin météo de 9h30.

Une dépression d'ordre magique couvre tout le nord du pays, des averses sont à prévoir et il est possible que les températures chutent encore dans les heures qui vont suivre.

Informations locales.

La grève des elfes de maison se poursuit toujours. Nous vous rappelons qu'au sortir de la guerre, le Ministère de la Magie avait promulgué une loi pour permettre à nos chers esclaves de devenir des serviteurs payés en bonne et due forme. Un syndicat, Pour la Défense du Servage des Elfes de Maison (PDSEM) s'est donc créé à l'initiative d'elfes qualifiés de radicaux (c'est-à-dire, s'infligeant des sévices corporels d'une grande inventivité). Aujourd'hui, le PDSEM avait appelé toute la population elfique à un grand rassemblement devant le Ministère de la Magie, puis à une manifestation de grande ampleur sur le Chemin de Traverse. Ont été recensés plus de 2 millions de manifestants, fait plus qu'étrange puisque l'Angleterre ne compte que 892 364 elfes de maison. Les autorités soupçonnent les participant de se transplaner de la fin au début de la manifestation afin d'être comptés plusieurs fois. Une enquête est en cours.

Informations nationales.

Les nains chiliens ont enfin accepté de relâcher les pauvres mineurs qui étaient tombés malencontreusement sur leur trésor enfoui alors qu'ils extrayaient du cuivre. Après des semaines de négociation, le Ministre de la Magie chilien a réussi à les convaincre moyennant quelques gallions, et la promesse que la mine ne serait plus exploitée. Les autorités magiques ont laissé les moldus s'occuper de la mission de sauvetage, même si cela prenait plus de temps, car l'affaire avait pris une dimension mondiale, aussi bien du côté des sorciers que du côté des moldus. Chaque mineur a été dès sa sortie traité par un sort d'oubliette et manipulé par nos experts pour que leurs versions des faits concordent.

Menu du déjeuner

_Entrée _:

Salade de lentille.

Feuilleté au fromage,

Salade verte

_Plat chaud_

Rôti de veau et ses légumes d'automne.

Tagliatelles de saumon

Poulet aux olives et sa ribambelle de frites

_Fromages ou yaourts_

_Desserts_

Tarte à la citrouille

Gâteaux au chocolat

Crème brûlée

Fruits

_Pour cause de grève dans les cuisines, nous ne pouvons pas proposer plus de plats aux élèves, et les bonbons d'halloween ne seront pas distribués (ils ont tous été envoyés au Ministère de la magie pour se faire pardonner du dérangement causé par la manifestation)._

Economie_._

Un sorcier qui a tenu à rester anonyme a donné une somme énorme pour relancer une usine de fabrication de friandises. Sa seule exigence a été de concentrer la production principalement sur les bonbons aux citrons. Nous remercions ce bienfaiteur qui permet à des centaines de personnes de retrouver un emploi.

Flash info.

Deux hiboux sont rentrés en collision à 11h43, à cause de la mauvaise visibilité due au brouillard. Il n'y a eu aucune victime, même si les colis qu'ils transportaient ont quelque peu soufferts.

Nous leur souhaitons un bon rétablissement !

Bulletin météo de 12h

Amis sorciers, réjouissez-vous, la dépression a enfin été traitée par une bonne dose de vents de l'est qui vont bientôt chasser le brouillard et permettre ainsi une après-midi ensoleillée.

Bonne appétit à tous !


	8. 13h00  Le début de la fin

**Mercredi 31 octobre, 13h.**

La fin des cours sonna dans une explosion de joie. L'ensemble des élèves de Poudlard se ruèrent hors de leur salle pour prendre leur déjeuner rapidement et partir sur le terrain de Quidditch assister à l'échauffement. Les deux équipes en compétition avaient eu le droit de sécher le dernier cours pour manger tranquillement et commencer à s'échauffer, si bien qu'ils n'étaient pas là au moment où le gros de la population estudiantine s'était jeté sur les tables de la Grande Salle. Du plafond, les percées du soleil se faisaient plus vivaces, et le brouillard s'était quelque peu évaporé, ce qui ajoutait encore plus de raison de se réjouir. Un chaos monstrueux de joie et de débordements avait envahi le château et se traduisait par une ambiance sonore des plus bruyantes.

Draco porta la main à son crâne et se massa les tympans dans l'espoir de faire passer l'affreuse migraine que lui causait toute cette agitation. Les gens le fatiguaient. Durant les cinq heures qui s'étaient écoulées du moment où il avait quitté la Grande Salle ce matin à la fin des cours, il avait senti la tension augmenter au fur et à mesure que les heures passaient. Draco était devenu sensible à ce genre de manifestations humaines même s'il s'agissait d'excitation heureuse, et cela provoquait chez lui un stress qu'il avait encore du mal à gérer. S'ajoutaient des pensées qu'il avait tant bien que mal tentées de refouler, et une sorte de préparation mentale à ses propres projets de l'après-midi.

Il se tourna justement vers Zabini qui discutait avec animation avec d'autres Serpentards. Il commençait vraiment à regretter sa demande : il avait agi sur un coup de tête, et avait pensé que sauter le pas était la meilleure solution pour savoir. Mais savoir quoi exactement ? Est-ce que cela signifiait vraiment quelque chose ? Est-ce que le fait de coucher avec une fille lui révèlerait vraiment quoi que ce soit. Depuis cette nuit, il n'avait pas eu le temps d'y penser, et la drogue avait compensé ce qui manquait. Mais maintenant qu'il avait du temps et qu'il était clean, Draco commençait à ressentir ses besoins refaire surface. Cependant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander s'il avait changé à ce point-là. L'ancien Draco Malefoy avait fait un certain nombre de conquêtes, toutes féminines, et cela avait semblé le valoriser à l'époque. Mais aujourd'hui, c'était comme si ça n'avait plus réellement une si grande importance. Après tout, encore ce matin il avait failli y passer, alors devait-il vraiment se prendre la tête avec des histoires comme ça ?

Oui ! Parce que justement, il n'était pas la même personne, et parce que justement il était en train de se créer une identité. Son identité. Celle qu'il s'était construite par lui-même, de ses expériences et de ses pensées propres. Il devait savoir, et cela passerait forcément par une confrontation. Ou plusieurs… Mais tout de même, il avait une impression de saleté. Il avait demandé à un ami de lui présenter une fille dans le but de coucher avec elle. Ça avait quelque chose de la prostitution. Tout se ferait vite : ils se rencontreraient, discuteraient un peu et baiseraient comme des animaux enragés pour assouvir un instinct primaire. Draco ne voulait pas de l'assouvissement. Enfin, pas seulement. Il désirait une chose qu'il n'avait jamais eu jusqu'à présent : de l'exclusivité, de l'attachement, une vraie reconnaissance et une vraie compréhension mutuelle. Était-ce être fleur bleue ? Il ne le pensait pas.

Mais recherchait-on vraiment cela dans la personne qui servirait de test des genres ? Pouvait-on espérer l'exclusivité quand il s'agissait de se prouver seulement sa préférence ? Draco soupira. Il se sentait scindé en deux, entre sa partie pulsionnelle et sa partie rationnelle. Il décida donc qu'il attendrait que Blaise lui présente sa trouvaille pour décider de ce qu'il ferait.

**13h30**

Lavande Brown s'inquiétait pour son amie. Elle mangea rapidement et partit en direction des dortoirs pour aller chercher Parvati Patil, qui n'était pas descendue de la matinée. Elle espérait qu'elle ne soit pas encore plus mal que ce matin, ou qu'elle ait fait un malaise. Elle lui avait prit quelques miches de pain au cas où elle serait encore en haut et qu'elle aurait faim.

Quand elle arriva dans la salle commune, elle fut soudain saisit d'un frisson : il n'y avait pas de feu dans la cheminée, ce qui rendait tout d'un coup la chaude et accueillante salle des Gryffondors froide et inquiétante. Lavande se raisonna. Cela devait être un effet de son imagination : la tour était haute et encore plongée dans le brouillard ce qui rajoutait à son angoisse d'être seule et isolée, donc vulnérable. Séquelles de la guerre et de la dernière bataille de Poudlard, l'atmosphère qui régnait dans cette salle n'était pas sans lui rappeler cette époque. Elle souffla un bon coup et monta les escaliers. C'était fini maintenant. Tu Sais Qui – non, Voldemort – était maintenant et définitivement mort, les mangemorts capturés ou en fuite très loin d'ici. Ils n'avaient aucune raison d'attaquer qui que ce soit.

Elle arriva devant sa chambre et frappa trois coups discrets. Pas de réponse. Était-elle en train de dormir ? Elle entrebâilla légèrement la porte.

- Parvati, tu es réveillée ? chuchota-t-elle pour ne pas être trop agressive.

Pas de réponse, mais pas de silence total non plus : une respiration lourde s'élevait dans la chambre.

- Est-ce que je peux allumer la lumière ?

Seule la respiration lui répondit. Elle dormait. Si elle allumait, elle allait sûrement la réveiller, ranimant sa migraine. Elle rentra dans le noir, se dirigea vers son lit et attrapa l'écharpe de supportrice qu'elle avait laissée en plan en partant ce matin. Un léger râle s'éleva. Lavande se retourna vers le lit de son amie et s'arrêta de s'agiter pour écouter.

- Parvati, dit-elle au bout de quelques minutes, est-ce que je peux allumer la lumière ? Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?

Silence. Respiration. Un mauvais rêve ou peut-être la douleur. Elle s'approcha de l'espace de son amie et chercha à tâtons la table de chevet.

- Je te laisse de quoi manger. Rejoins-nous si tu te sens mieux ou va à l'infirmerie…

Elle attendit vainement une réponse. Parvati avait vraiment le sommeil profond ! Elle sortit de la chambre sur la pointe des pieds, l'écharpe à la main, et partit rejoindre les autres.

**13h45**

Paroxysme de l'excitation et de la joie. Dans un petit quart d'heure le match que tout le monde attendait allait commencer. Une bonne partie des élèves avait déjà quitté la Grande Salle pour réserver des places, l'autre courait dans tous les sens pour manifester leur énervement. D'autre encore – et parmi eux, les Serpentards – prenaient le temps de finir leur déjeuner et leurs conversations. Draco s'impatientait. Blaise était entouré par sa bande de groupies et discutait d'un air inspiré. Le jeune homme blond sourit en pensant que les Zabini avaient su finement tirer leur parti de la fin de la guerre et procéder à une ascension sociale fulgurante. Ils avaient toujours été dans l'ombre des Malefoy, mais leur déchéance avait donné un certain coup de pouce à leur montée en puissance. Jamais reliés directement à Voldemort, même s'ils trempaient évidemment dans le milieu, ils n'avaient pas non plus participé à la bataille finale, et s'étaient activement investis dans la reconstruction du monde de la Magie. Bref, ils avaient surement reçu plus qu'ils n'avaient donné et s'étaient créés un nom dans la société sorcière. Blaise Zabini était revenu à Poudlard tel un prince, prenant implicitement la relève de Draco auprès des Serpentards, même si ce dernier semblait conserver cette distinction de manière tacite. A présent, Draco se fichait éperdument de jouer les roitelets adolescents et laissait cela à son ami avec le plus grand soulagement. Celui-ci avait reprit le flambeau avec une dextérité malefoyenne terrifiante.

Alors que le petit groupe se levait pour partir à son tour, Blaise fit un signe à Draco qui le rejoignit de mauvaise grâce – il n'était pas à sa disposition, tout de même !

- Allez devant ! cria Zabini aux autres Serpentards, je vous rejoins tout de suite. Je t'ai trouvé quelqu'un de parfait ! continua-t-il, très sûr de lui.

- Ah. Et qui est-ce ? demanda le blond.

- C'est une de tes anciennes admiratrices. Elle a presque sauté sur l'occasion si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

Mais Draco acquiesça, mais modéra son enthousiasme.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Rien, nia-t-il. Montre-la-moi.

Son ami se dirigea vers la sortie de la Grande Salle où la jeune femme devait sûrement attendre pour que la surprise soit complète. Draco suivit intrigué. Ils franchirent les portes et virent une grande brune, élancée, attendant sagement dans le hall. Draco et Blaise la rejoignirent. Elle était très mignonne, avec de longs cheveux noirs qui lui tombaient jusque dans le dos, un visage rond, des traits fins et des yeux d'un bleu profond. Elle adressa à Draco un sourire enchanté qui se voulait charmeur, mais qui apparut plutôt charmé. Sur son uniforme, le blason des Serpentards brillait de mille feux.

- Draco, je te présente Astoria Greengrass, la plus jeune des filles Greengrass, dit Blaise avec fierté comme un père qui chercherait à donner la main de sa fille. Et, ajouta-t-il plus bas pour ne se faire entendre que de son ami, sorcière de sang pur.

Un sourire ironique se dessina sur le visage du blond que Zabini prit pour de la satisfaction. Il décida qu'il en avait assez fait dans cette histoire et partie rejoindre les autres au stade de Quidditch.

- Tu es sure que tu ne veux pas assister au match ? demanda-t-il à la jeune sorcière.

- Il y en aura d'autres, répondit-elle avec son sourire charmeur. Et puis, je ne suis pas une grande fan de se sport.

Draco sourit et l'invita à le suivre vers la salle commune des Serpentards.

**13h55**

Zabini pressa le pas. Quand il était seul, il n'était plus le personnage sûr de lui qu'il jouait en permanence avec les autres. En vérité, Blaise Zabini n'était ni vraiment courageux, ni vraiment trouillard, mais dans un juste milieu qui lui permettait aisément de savoir quand la situation était risquée, et quand il fallait agir. C'était comme une sorte de sixième sens qui lui serait sans doute très utile dans les affaires et qui lui avait permis de rester en vie jusqu'à présent.

Alors qu'il passait devant la dernière salle de cours avant le parc, il remarqua qu'une des grandes fenêtres était ouverte. Continuant de son chemin, il aperçut une jeune femme accoudée au rebord, à l'intérieur du château, regardant au loin, comme si elle attendait quelqu'un. Elle était magnifique, le teint quelque peu hâlé, des traits bien dessinés sur un visage quelque peu allongé. Sa chevelure était brune et lui tombait sur les épaules en cascade de boucle. Ses yeux, perdus dans le vague, était d'un gris étonnant, presque irréels. Ses lèvres charnues étaient d'un carmin flamboyant. En un mot, même s'il ne voyait qu'une infime partie de son corps, elle semblait parfaite. Trop. Et c'était bien pour cela que Blaise Zabini sentit qu'il fallait se méfier de cette personne. Cependant, elle n'avait rien de menaçant, aussi s'approcha-t-il légèrement de la jeune femme.

- Tu ne vas pas au match ? demanda-t-il.

L'interpelée baissa les yeux sur lui, comme surprise qu'on lui adresse la parole. Puis, ses lèvres s'étendirent en un sourire, et, plus vite qu'il n'aurait su le dire, elle se redressa sur ses coudes, et se propulsa hors de la salle de classe, sur le malheureux garçon qui ne comprenait rien, mais qui recula tout de même dans un réflexe étonnant.

Blaise Zabini avait un sixième sens qui lui permettait de sentir le danger. Cette fille était d'une beauté trop stupéfiante pour être réelle. Ce fut avec horreur qu'il comprit à quel point il avait raison quand il s'aperçut que la jeune femme n'avait plus rien à partir du bassin. Ce n'était qu'un tronc ! Un tronc humain, vivant, qui le regardait d'un regard brûlant et souriant de son affreuse bouche rouge sang. Blaise hurla et saisit sa baguette. La femme tronc commença à se mouvoir vers lui, marchant avec ses coudes et traînant se demi-carcasse dans un bruit écœurant _tek, tek, shlick, tek, tek, shlick. _Il remarqua pour la première fois qu'elle tenait une petite faux dans sa main droite.

Blaise recula, gardant l'immonde créature en joue, mais celle-ci ne semblait nullement impressionnée par son bout de bois. Il lança un sort qu'elle ne fit rien pour éviter. Bien au contraire, le sort la traversa de part en part comme si elle n'était que fumée. Blaise se pétrifia. Peut-être n'était-t-elle qu'une illusion ? La créature profita de son hésitation, donna une impulsion de ses coudes et se lança sur Zabini. Elle réussit à l'atteindre et s'accrocha à ses jambes pour le faire tomber. Blaise découvrit avec horreur qu'elle était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus réel, car elle parvint à le faire basculer en arrière. Surpris, il lâcha sa baguette et cria. Dans un mouvement d'une rapidité étonnante, la créature tenta de le poignarder, mais le jeune homme restait le plus agile et s'en sortit avec quelques égratignures. D'un coup de pied judicieux, il parvint à se débarrasser de son agresseur et dans une précipitation maladroite, il se releva et se mit à courir de toute la puissance de ses jambes.

Il croyait pouvoir s'en sortir. En effet, comment cette chose pourrait le rattraper sans deux jambes pour se déplacer, mais ce n'était pas n'importe qu'elle créature. Il entendit bientôt le _tek, tek, shlick, tek, tek, shlick_ accélérer. Il osa jeter un coup d'œil en arrière qu'il regretta aussitôt. La femme tronc le suivait à une bonne allure, remplaçant ses jambes manquantes par des coudes puissants. Blaise accéléra autant qu'il put. Il ne voulait pas finir sous la lame de cette chose !

Il courut jusqu'à ce qu'il entende les cris des supporters. Le stade n'était plus très loin, et là-bas il trouverait sûrement de l'aide. Bientôt les bruits de la chose se firent plus distants. Blaise exulta. Quand il arriva, il osa se retourner, mais la chose avait renoncé à le suivre, sûrement effrayée par tous ces cris. Blaise hurla de soulagement, son cri se perdant dans ceux d'encouragement des supporters. Il monta rejoindre ses amis et tenter d'oublier cette mésaventure effrayante. Il ne se doutait pas que tout ne faisait que commencer.

pour ceux qui ne savent pas qui est Astoria Greengrass allez voir sur : .org/wiki/Liste_des_personnages_de_l%E2%80%99univers_de_Harry_Potter et vous verrez...


	9. 14h00  Un match difficile

Chapitre 8 : 14h00…Un match difficile

Alors, oui il y a un lemon (mais pas que), oui c'est hétéro (désolée fans de yaoi) et oui (horreur suprême) c'est Draco Malefoy. Mais avant de crier vos grands dieux que jamais, au grand jamais vous ne lirez une telle abomination de la nature, donnez-moi le bénéfice du doute, et lisez jusque bout. Il se pourrait qu'au final, vous y trouviez votre compte…et même plus…

Enjoy !

**Mercredi 31 octobre, 14h00**

Draco devait accorder à Astoria Greengrass son intelligence en plus de sa beauté. Ils avaient commencé à discuter dès que Blaise était parti, de choses et d'autres, de cours, d'avenir, de politique, et elle avait toujours su faire montre d'une grande répartie et d'une grande culture. Ils étaient arrivés dans la salle des préfets, qui bien sûr, était déserte puisque tous ses collègues surveillaient le match, mais surtout la solidité des gradins. Ils continuèrent à discuter, volant d'un sujet à un autre.

En fait, pour tout dire, Draco voulait cerner la jeune femme sur ses intentions. Était-elle là simplement pour assouvir un fantasme, ou avait-elle envie de sortir avec lui ? Peut-être que pour elle, l'un n'empêchait pas l'autre. Mais il ne voulait pas faire cesser cette discussion qui était pour lui le seul moyen de retarder quelque peu l'échéance physique et de la connaître un peu mieux. Il ne connaissait Astoria Greengrass que de réputation, pour l'avoir croisée de temps en temps dans les couloirs. Il se souvenait de sa sœur qui était entrée chez les Serpentards en même temps que lui et qui était maintenant partie en France. Elles n'avaient rien en commun. Astoria avait un franc parlé et n'était pas timide. Son attitude envers Draco ne laissait rien au hasard, et le jeune homme sentait que s'il ne prenait pas les devants, elle n'hésiterait pas à le faire. Au fond de lui, il aimait le côté spontané et indépendant de la jeune femme qui ne laissait pas paraître son intimidation devant lui qui était – enfin, selon Zabini – son objet d'admiration.

Et en effet, au bout d'un moment Astoria dû en avoir assez d'attendre et se rapprocha de lui sur le canapé où ils étaient assis. Il tenta de la lancer sur un autre sujet, car il voulait encore prendre un peu de temps, mais rien de bien intéressant ne lui vint à l'esprit, et il sut au regard ironique de la jeune femme que cette fois-ci, il n'y couperait pas. Elle s'approcha encore de lui, posa une main d'un blanc laiteux sur sa cuisse, et avança son visage jusqu'à ce qu'elle se trouve à quelques centimètres de son visage. Draco sentit monter en lui une excitation absente depuis bien longtemps.

- Alors, monsieur Malefoy, chuchota-t-elle et il sentit son haleine fruitée, est-ce que je dois tout faire, ou m'aiderez-vous ?

Il fut stupéfait de la voir aussi entreprenante et…déterminée, mais la chaleur qu'il ressentait dans son ventre ne lui présageait pas un moment désagréable. Définitivement, cela lui plaisait bien qu'elle prenne la direction des opérations. C'était… la libération des mœurs… Il se surprit à se considérer aussi féministe !

Avant qu'il n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, elle posa sur ses lèvres un léger baiser, puis un autre, plus long. Ses mains commencèrent lentement à remonter sur les cuisses du blond provoquant chez lui des frissons de plaisir. Il répondit à son baiser, leurs langues se mêlèrent. La main de la jeune femme continua son chemin, s'infiltrant sous la chemise du jeune homme, caressant sa peau sensible. Elle était froide ce qui intensifia ses frissons. Astoria le sentit et se redressa. Elle enleva sa veste et son chemisier sous le regard appréciateur du blond qui retira lui aussi sa veste d'uniforme, la laissant tomber à terre. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à en faire de même pour sa chemise, elle l'arrêta d'un geste, se posa à cheval sur son ventre et commença à la déboutonner lentement. Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau tandis qu'elle le déshabillait avec habileté. Quand elle arriva au col, elle se redressa et dans un geste presque théâtral, écarta les deux pans de la chemise.

Son regard se posa alors son torse, et elle se pétrifia tout d'un coup, comme frappée d'étonnement. Sur la peau de nacre du jeune homme, couraient de fines traces plus claires, cicatrices de l'époque mouvementée de la guerre. Toutes étaient des blessures magiques, impossible à faire disparaître, certaines étaient dues à l'adélancia. Draco vit très nettement une pointe de dégoût passer dans le regard de la jeune femme, et sentit aussitôt le malaise le saisir à son tour. Si elle ne supportait pas la vu de ses cicatrices comment pourrait-elle supporter celles qui n'étaient pas visibles de l'extérieur. Elle dut le sentir, car elle lui adressa un sourire complaisant et commença à embrasser son cou, son torse, descendant petit à petit et prenant soin de ne jamais effleurer l'une de ses marques du passé. Pauvre petite Astoria qui pour la première fois de sa vie se trouvait face aux résultats de la guerre. Ses parents l'avaient sûrement envoyée en France, où n'importe où ailleurs pour qu'elle n'ait pas à en subir les effets. Louables décisions de parents aimants, mais pour Draco, c'était fini. Cependant son corps, lui, réclamait son dû. Encore une fois, il se trouvait scindé entre les désirs charnels et ceux de sa raison. Il sentait à la fois gêné et excité, et plus la jeune femme descendait, plus son corps prenait le dessus sur son esprit.

Quand elle arriva sur le bas du ventre, elle défit sa ceinture, descendit doucement la fermeture éclair, s'arrêta pour constater de la grosseur qu'elle était parvenue à obtenir, et fut déçue du résultat. Draco ne put s'empêcher de sourire en pensant qu'il était un client difficile à convaincre et qu'il fallait un peu plus de travail pour avoir satisfaction, mais aussitôt, le sentiment de prostitution s'imposa à son esprit, bien que cette fois il eut l'impression que les rôles avaient été inversés. Il laissait son corps à disposition de la jeune femme, mais dans son fort intérieur, il la rejetait violemment. Elle ne supportait pas ! Elle ne voulait pas voir ses cicatrices ! Elle ne voulait pas l'accepter tel qu'il était. Elle n'était pas faite pour lui : il manquait quelque chose. Mais quoi ?

Il frémit aussi bien de surprise que d'excitation lorsqu'il sentit sa main rentrer dans son caleçon et se saisir de son sexe, experte. Elle exécuta des mouvements de va et vient qui lui firent finalement de l'effet, même s'il était purement physique. Après tout, si on stimulait bien, on pouvait avoir un bon résultat. Encore une fois, il fut dégoûté par ses pensées : elle était en train de le branler et lui se faisait des commentaires vaseux dans la tête. La situation portait vraiment à rire. Quand elle considéra qu'il était maintenant assez dur, elle approcha son visage de son sexe et le suça avec application, tout en descendant lentement ses doigts vers les testicules. La respiration de Draco accéléra. Pas de doute, la petite Greengrass n'en était pas à son premier coup d'essai. Il gémit sous la combinaison des deux stimulations, mais l'orgasme ne parvenait toujours pas.

Astoria accéléra le mouvement. Sa respiration accéléra, non pas de plaisir, mais d'essoufflement devant l'exercice. Elle se pencha un peu plus pour avoir une meilleure prise, de telle façon que Draco ne voyait plus son visage, mais seulement une chevelure brune qui s'escrimait à obtenir les grâces de son sexe. Ses cheveux d'un noir de jais se répandaient sur tout son corps, ainsi rejetés par ses mouvements, et Draco eut l'impression de sentir par leur intermédiaire une caresse intense. Tout d'un coup, esprit et corps entrèrent en collision au moment même où une image apparaissait dans la tête du jeune homme, qui exulta dans un cri, sans prévenir. Surprise Astoria, ne put se retirer à temps, et fut plus que « contentée ». Elle releva la tête, lui accordant un regard à la fois surpris et réprobateur.

- La salle de bain est juste derrière, fut la seule chose que le jeune homme trouva à dire.

Elle se leva d'une démarche un peu raidie, et s'enferma dans la salle de bain. De toute évidence, le jeu était fini et c'était tant mieux. Draco ne voulait pas de cela, mais surtout, il pensait maintenant savoir ce qu'il désirait vraiment. Il sourit en pensant qu'à une certaine époque, il aurait déposé quelques mornilles sur la table, signifiant tout ce qu'il pensait d'une possible relation, mais aujourd'hui, il trouvait cela de trop mauvais goût – drôle, mais vraiment de trop mauvais goût.

Il soupira. Si quelqu'un lui avait dit qu'un jour il se retrouverait dans cette situation, il lui aurait ri au nez, ou l'aurait (fait) tabassé(er).

**14h18.**

Blaise Zabini respirait enfin un peu. Il se fraya un chemin parmi la foule mais ne pouvait définitivement pas s'empêcher de jeter de fréquents coups d'œil, juste histoire de vérifier qu'une belle brune sans jambes ne le suive, un couteau dans la bouche. Le match avait commencé depuis quelques minutes. Il avait apparemment raté la cérémonie d'ouverture, mais actuellement c'était le moindre de ses souci. Il se passait vraiment quelque chose de bizarre et il devait absolument en parler à un professeur avant que cette folle dingue ne tue qui que ce soit. D'ailleurs est-ce que l'application de folle dingue pouvait s'appliquer à quelque chose qui n'était pas humain ? Elle ne craignait pas les sorts, elle se déplaçait sur ses coudes, et elle était vraiment très belle – enfin, quand sa partie supérieure ne décidait pas de découper les passants en petits morceaux de viande.

Zabini franchit enfin les gradins des Serdaigles par lequel il était arrivé. Ce n'était pas réellement une partie de plaisir puisque les élèves défendaient vaillamment cette maison contre les assauts des supporters de Gryffondor. On pourrait presque croire que le match se faisait dans les tribunes et non pas sur le terrain. C'est à peine si Blaise entendait les commentaires du dernier commentateur, un illustre inconnu qui ne valait pas la peine qu'on se souvint de son nom (bref un nouvel élève de Gryffondor ce qui expliquait la raison pour laquelle Zabini n'y prêtait pas une grande attention). Mais d'après le tableau des scores, Gryffondor menait la partie de cinq points.

Blaise parvint enfin à rejoindre ses amis et tenta de leur parler, mais c'était peine perdue : il y avait trop de cris et d'agitation pour qu'il puisse se faire entendre. Il décida de traversé jusqu'à la tribune des professeurs. Alors qu'il s'engageait parmi ses congénères, Anthony Prince, l'un de ses nouveaux admirateurs, l'attrapa, l'empêchant de continuer.

- Blaise ! brailla-t-il. Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'arrives que maintenant ? Tu as raté une cérémonie d'ouverture grandiose. Potter a rendu la coupe et…

- Oui, oui, l'interrompit Blaise en hurlant de toutes ses forces pour couvrir les cris des autres. Tu me raconteras ça plus tard, j'ai quelque chose d'important à faire.

- Qu'est-ce qui est plus important ? demanda l'autre interloqué.

- Je suis tombé sur une fille, une dingue ! D'ailleurs c'est même pas une fille ! cria Blaise. Elle a essayé de me tuer !

- C'est bien ! acquiesça l'autre.

- Hein ?

- Il faut rencontrer de nouvelles personnes !

- Non, mais tu as entendu ce que je viens de te dire ? hurla Blaise autant de colère que par nécessité. Elle a essayé de me tuer !

- Quoi ?

Soudain, il crut percevoir un cri différent au-dessus de ceux de la foule : il sentait la peur. Blaise se retourna tout d'un coup. A nouveau, ses poils se hérissèrent sur tout son corps tandis qu'une peur glacée se répandait lentement dans ses veines. L'aurait-elle retrouvé parmi toute cette foule ? Et pourquoi est-ce qu'elle le suivait ? Blaise chercha un mouvement de la masse des élèves pour prévoir par où elle allait attaquer. Il regardait tout autour de lui, frôlant la paranoïa hystérique, mais, il ne voyait que de l'or, du rouge, de l'argent et du bleu s'agiter dans tous les sens. Tout le monde se ressemblait ainsi emmitouflé dans sa cape de supporter ou d'uniforme afin de braver le froid. Il ne pouvait distinguer un mouvement de joie d'un mouvement de peur. Il crut entendre un autre cri. Il se tourna de ce côté pour s'assurer que ce n'était qu'un effet de son imagination.

- Blaise, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

Il n'eût pas le temps de répondre lorsque tout près – trop près – un Serpentard passa tout d'un coup par-dessus la balustrade. On poussa des cris effrayés, on tenta de le rattraper, mais personne ne fut assez rapide : l'action qui se passait de l'autre côté du terrain avait accaparé l'attention du stade et des personnes qui auraient pu aider la pauvre âme. On voyait son corps démantibulé partir dans tous les sens sur une large tâche de sang qui ressortait parfaitement sur le vert de l'herbe. La panique commença à gagner le stade. Les cris d'encouragement furent remplacés par d'autres, remplis d'angoisse, de pleurs et de colère. Les joueurs restaient dans les airs, comme pétrifiés par une vision aussi inconcevable, à l'instar du stade entier qui n'avait pas encore vidé les lieux.

Soudain, alors que tous les yeux étaient braqués sur le corps, des personnes commencèrent à crier des phrases incohérentes :

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? hurla quelqu'un.

- Quelque chose m'a frôlé ! s'écria la voix aiguë d'une fille.

- Mais c'est…

Deux autres personnes tombèrent à leur tour. Pour celles-ci, la réaction fut plus rapide, et les joueurs réussirent à les rattraper avant qu'ils n'aillent rejoindre leur camarade malchanceux. Cependant, qu'elle ne fut pas leur surprise lorsqu'ils constatèrent que les victimes étaient en fait déjà mortes, poignardées.

Un cri reflétant une authentique panique, attira soudain l'attention de tous sur la tribune des Serpentards. Il fut bientôt rejoint par d'autres, provoquant une angoisse terrible dans tous les cœurs de ceux qui ne savaient pas ce qu'il se passait.

- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est ? C'est…

- Mon Dieu ! Elle va nous…

- Au secours !

Un mouvement de panique s'empara de la tribune. Tout le monde se mit à courir pour échapper au danger invisible qui les menaçait.

- Calmez-vous ! rugit la voix de Dumbledore dans l'espace du stade.

Mais personne ne fit attention à se judicieux conseil, Blaise le premier. Il essaya de se dégager de la foule des Serpentards qui essayaient d'atteindre la sortie la plus proche, les issues en haut des gradins. Lui, il savait ce qui l'attendrait s'il allait par là-bas. Déjà les cris de terreur et de douleur se faisaient plus nombreux.

Soudain, un mouvement de foule l'obligea à reculer. Il essaya de lutter, mais tout ce qu'il parvint à faire, ce fut de se faire envoyer valdingué en bas des tribunes. Il essaya de se relever, mais une douleur fulgurante dans sa jambe lui interdit tout geste. Il releva le pan de son pantalon pour constater les dégâts, et aperçut une immense tâche bleue gonfler lentement. Pas de doute, sa jambe était cassée et il ne pourrait pas bouger si personne ne venait l'aider. Il se mit à crier, mais personne ne fit attention à lui, tous occupés qu'ils étaient à fuir. Il tenta de se mettre sur le ventre, pour ramper, quand un bruit derrière lui provoqua un sentiment de terreur extrême. _Tek, tek, shlick_. Il se retourna et se retrouva devant le tronc humain qui le fixait de ses yeux fous. Des traces de sang s'étalaient sur son visage, preuve qu'elle s'en était donné à cœur joie avec ses petits camarades.

Elle avança vers lui, marchant toujours sur ses coudes. _Tek, tek, shlick,_ lentement pour profiter de la peur qui s'insinuait dans le corps de sa victime. _Tek, tek, shlick,_ elle émettait une sorte de grognement qui devait être un rire de contentement devant les cris que poussait Blaise. _Tek, tek, shlick,_ elle était maintenant à quelques centimètres de lui et il pouvait sentir l'odeur de la mort qui émanait de la créature. Blaise s'empara de sa baguette, et hurla de toutes ses forces les sorts qui lui passaient dans la tête, mais loin de l'atteindre, ils ne la ralentissaient même pas. Blaise dut se résoudre à accepter sa mort imminente.

Mais toute cette agitation avait eu tout de même un résultat. Des joueurs de Serdaigle et de Gryffondors passèrent au-dessus de lui, pour tenter d'aider les malheureux étudiants qui ne parvenaient pas à rester calmes assez longtemps pour évacuer efficacement la tribune. Quand ils aperçurent la lumière des sorts, ils se dirigèrent vers le jeune homme et aperçurent la créature. Certains firent demi-tour sans demander leur reste, mais d'autre précipitèrent leur balai pour aider leur camarade de cours. Ils lancèrent des sorts contre la créature, mais ceux-ci ne firent que la traverser ou se répercuter ailleurs. Malgré tout, ils ne se découragèrent pas, et continuèrent à attaquer la créature. Au moins cela la distrayait-elle, le temps qu'ils récupèrent le blessé.

Un Serdaigle s'approcha de Blaise qui tenta de s'accrocher à la main qu'il tendait avec l'énergie du désespoir, mais le monstre ne semblait pas prêt à abandonner sa proie. Avec une rapidité et une agilité étonnante pour ce genre de créature, elle prit appui sur ses coudes et sauta sur le malheureux joueur. Il se débattit tant qu'il put, mais elle fut la plus rapide : en un éclair elle lui trancha la gorge de part en part. Le sang gicla, arrosant Blaise qui se trouvait juste en dessous. La femme-tronc sauta, faisant basculer le corps sur les gradins, juste au-dessus de Blaise. Celui-ci hurla de terreur, tandis que les autres joueurs pris de panique commencèrent à lancer de plus en plus de sort.

Soudain un grondement se fit entendre, faisant trembler la tribune. La panique redoubla. En haut, des dizaines d'étudiants n'étaient pas encore parvenus à sortir de la tribune. La sortie de secours était bouchée, et nombreux étaient ceux qui tombaient et se faisaient piétiner. Harry arriva son balai, pour essayer de ramener le calme. Les professeurs étaient coincés dans leur tribune par la panique générale qui s'était emparée du stade, et ne pouvaient intervenir. C'était donc aux joueurs d'essayer d'évacuer leurs condisciples. Il s'était jusqu'à maintenant occupé des Gryffondors, mais percevant le combat que menaient d'autres joueurs vers la tribune des Serpentards, il s'était dirigé là-bas.

Quand il remarqua la créature, il ne put s'empêcher de retenir un haut le cœur. Il sortit sa baguette et son premier instinct fut d'envoyer le sort le plus meurtrier qu'il connaissait. Mais il constata rapidement que cela n'aurait servi à rien : il vit les sorts des joueurs rebondir ou traverser la créature, allant s'écraser sur la tribune, et causant parfois des dégâts qui endommageait la structure.

- Arrêter ! leur hurla Harry. Si vous continuez tout va s'écrouler !

Mais ils continuèrent. Harry se rapprocha de l'un d'eux et lui attrapa le bras pour l'empêcher de jeter son sort.

- Vous allez tous les tuer ! s'écria-t-il.

- Mais si on ne fait rien, c'est lui qui y passe ! lui rétorqua le joueur en pointant son doigt. Elle a déjà tué Charles !

Harry suivit la direction indiquée et aperçut Blaise qui était en bien mauvaise posture et le corps sanguinolent du joueur de Serdaigle. Harry serra les dents. S'il comprenait bien la situation, les sorts n'atteignaient pas la créature, mais elle était assez concrète pour toucher et tuer quelqu'un.

- Arrêtez de lancer des sorts tout de suite ! hurla-t-il. Je m'occupe de cette chose et de Blaise.

Dès que les sorts cessèrent, la femme-tronc se tourna vers le jeune homme blessé qui ne hurlait plus, trop paralysé par la peur. _Tek, tek, shlick, _encore un peu et elle pourrait planter son couteau dans son cœur, sans qu'il ne puisse opposer aucune résistance. Mais, alors que toute l'attention de la créature était portée sur son objectif, elle ne vit pas arriver comme une flèche le pied d'Harry qui s'explosa sur son front, la faisant basculer en arrière. Toujours aussi rapide, le Survivant fit un vrille, et se dirigea vers Blaise, qui lui tandis un bras, plein d'espoir. Il l'attrapa, et avec une force doublée par l'adrénaline, l'emmena dans les airs. Blaise hurla de douleur sous l'effet de la torsion, mais il valait mieux avoir mal et rester vivant, que de passer sous la lame de ce monstre.

Cependant, Harry n'avait pas prévu que la créature fût si rapide, et avant qu'il n'ait pu emmener le jeune homme en lieu sûr, elle lui sauta dessus et s'accrocha à ses jambes. Blaise hurla, autant de terreur que de douleur, tandis qu'Harry, déstabilisé par ce nouveau poids, tentait désespérément de ne pas s'écraser. Les autres joueurs décidèrent qu'il était temps pour eux d'intervenir et recommencèrent à jeter des sorts sur la créature, mais, ne parvenant pas à viser correctement, ils ne faisaient qu'envenimer les choses.

- Arrêtez ! leur cria Harry. Vous allez nous faire tomber.

Et en effet, trois secondes plus tard, un sort atteignait le balai magique, projetant ses occupants plus loin sur les gradins. La tribune se remit à trembler sous le choc. Les sorts l'avaient endommagée au point d'être sensible à la moindre secousse. Harry essaya de ne pas succomber à la douleur qui avait envahit son crâne au moment où celle-ci avait percuté l'un des sièges. Il se releva péniblement, et ce fut à se moment qu'il entendit les cris de douleur. Il tourna la tête de tous les côtés pour chercher Blaise et la créature, et les vit enfin, quelques mètres plus loin. Le monstre informe était sur Blaise, la blessure béante de son corps manquant sur son ventre. Elle avait eut le temps de lui couper les pieds, et se penchait maintenant sur lui, un sourire cruel et démoniaque sur le visage. Elle approcha ses lèvres de celle de Blaise, et malgré ses efforts pour se dégager, parvint à les saisir. Harry tenta de profiter de ce moment d'inattention pour intervenir, mais, la créature ne lui en laissa pas le temps. D'un geste rapide, elle poignarda le jeune homme en plein cœur, sans même lâcher ses lèvres. Le regard rempli de dégoût et de terreur se teinta de surprise et de douleur, pour devenir vitreux et s'éteindre tout à fait.

La créature exulta. Quelque chose avait brusquement changé en elle, mais Harry ne sut dire quoi. Soudain, délaissant sa victime, elle se tourna vers lui qui devenait la potentielle prochaine chasse de ce monstre assoiffé de sang. Il ne réfléchit pas : il se saisit de sa baguette et envoya un sort remplit d'une colère son nom. Il explosa à la tête de la créature qui s'envola pour s'écraser une dizaine de mètres plus loin. Les autres joueurs ne perdirent pas un instant et bombardèrent à nouveau la femme-tronc qui ne pouvait plus éviter les sorts. Mais, dans l'émotion, tous ne visaient pas juste, et l'un d'eux lança un sort malencontreux qui fut l'ultime sévices de la pauvre tribune. Une secousse plus forte que les autres jeta à terre les dernières personnes qui n'avaient pas encore évacué. Un grondement étourdissant emplit l'air, couvrant les cris de terreur des pauvres prisonniers de la gravité. Harry attrapa son balai, qui par chance ne s'était pas brisé lors du choc. Il réussit à se redresser assez pour donner une impulsion et s'envoler.

Quelques secondes plus tard, la tribune s'écroulait, ensevelissant la créature, mais tuant aussi une quarantaine de jeunes sorciers qui n'avaient pu sortir du stade à temps. Tout c'était passé trop vite : du moment de la chute à l'écroulement de la tribune, seulement dix minutes s'étaient écoulées…

**14h34**

Cela faisait tout de même un petit moment qu'Astoria était enfermée dans la salle de bain. Draco espérait qu'elle n'était pas en train de pleurer, parce qu'il ne saurait pas gérer cela. Il n'avait pas de mots réconfortants à lui dire, autant qu'elle n'avait pas su lui donner ce qu'il recherchait. Et puis, il n'avait pas envie de se lever pour aller voir si tout allait bien, cependant, si elle traînait encore trop longtemps, il serait bien obligé de se bouger, pour au moins vérifier qu'elle n'avait pas fait un malaise ou – plus embêtant – qu'elle n'avait pas attenté à sa vie. Enfin bon, tout de même, la situation était peut-être un peu honteuse, risible, il l'accordait, mais pas à ce point. Et puis, au niveau de la performance, elle n'avait presque rien à se reprocher. Bref, quoi qu'il en soit, il espérait vraiment qu'elle sorte de là et qu'elle s'en aille, pour le laisser seul à ses pensées.

La porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit enfin dans un léger grincement. Draco tourna quelque peu son regard, mais elle se trouvait trop derrière lui pour qu'il ne puisse voir autre chose que l'éclair d'une longue chevelure brune. Elle s'approcha de lui, par derrière, et posa ses mains froides – glacées, même – sur ses épaules.

- Ecoute Astoria, commença-t-il, je suis désolé pour ce qui s'est passé. Je pense qu'on devrait en rester là et…

Pour toute réponse, les mains de la jeune femme commencèrent à descendre lentement contre son torse, le froid de ses mains lui provoquant des frissons. Étonnement, elle n'évita pas les cicatrices comme elle l'avait fait tout à l'heure, passant dessus aussi insensiblement que s'il n'y avait rien eu. Draco se sentit gêné : avait-elle comprit ce qui c'était passé et essayait-elle de remettre le couvert ? Lui, il ne le pouvait pas. Même si elle faisait des efforts, elle n'était pas la personne qu'il désirait.

- Astoria, arrête, je…

- Est-ce que je suis belle ? demanda simplement la jeune femme.

Il lui trouva la voix quelque peu déformée. Pas de doute, elle avait dû pleurer, sinon pourquoi lui demandait-elle de la rassurer ?

- Oui, répondit-il évasif, bien sûr, tu es très jolie, mais…

- Est-ce que je suis belle ? insista-t-elle, et les mains revenues aux épaules réaffirmèrent leur prise.

Quelque chose n'allait pas, Draco le sentait. Elle devait sacrément douter d'elle maintenant, et il était sûrement de son devoir de limiter les dégâts.

- Oui, dit-il en essayant d'être ferme. Tu es belle.

Il espérait qu'elle n'avait rien entendu du côté mécanique de la déclaration. Il y eut un moment de silence, puis quelque chose tomba à côté de lui. C'était un morceau de tissu blanc, qui ressemblait aux masques de chirurgiens que portaient les médecins moldus dans la petite clinique du nord de l'Angleterre. Soudain, il sentit l'une des mains de la jeune femme s'arracher de son épaule, empoigner ses cheveux et les tirer sauvagement en arrière. Il cria de surprise et de douleur, mais ce ne fut rien en comparaison de ce qu'il vit. Ce n'était pas Astoria qui se tenait derrière lui, mais une parfaite inconnue à la longue chevelure noire, dont le visage était défiguré par deux grosses coupures qui étiraient sa bouche dans un sourire démoniaque.

- Et maintenant ? demanda-t-elle, fixant le jeune homme de ses yeux fous.

Draco cria, et dans un réflexe se dégagea de la prise de la femme défigurée, sauta du canapé et lui fit face, sa baguette à la main. La femme le regarda faire sans surprise, d'un air plutôt absent qui la rendait effrayante. Elle était habillée d'une chemise blanche littéralement couverte de sang. Draco frémit en pensant qu'elle revenait de la salle de bain.

- Est-ce que je suis belle ? demanda-t-elle, et les deux grosses coupures s'ouvrir en même temps que le reste de sa bouche, laissant échapper sang et bave.

Draco dut retenir un haut le cœur. Il ne fallait pas qu'il se laissât distraire. Il ne connaissait pas cette… _femme_, ni sa rapidité, ni son aisance. De plus, il devait savoir ce qui était arrivé à Astoria, si elle était blessée ou…

- Où est Astoria ? demanda-t-il en conservant son sang froid.

La femme le regarda d'un drôle d'air, comme si elle était en colère, mais son perpétuel sourire restait déstabilisant quant à sa réelle humeur.

- Est-ce que je suis belle, maintenant ? gronda la femme, ce qui eut pour effet de distordre ses joues de façon affreuse.

Draco ne répondit rien. Raisonner cette…_ chose_ ne servirait de toute évidence à rien. Il tenta de faire un pas sur le côté, la baguette tendue, tenant toujours la femme en joue. La porte de la salle de bain était ouverte, mais la femme se tenait devant de façon à ce qu'il ne puisse pas voir. Il tenta un nouveau pas sur le côté, toujours aux aguets des moindres réactions de la cinglée. Elle, elle ne bougeait pas, le contemplant comme l'un de ces fous à Sainte Mangouste. Draco frissonna. Plus qu'un pas et il verrait ce qu'il en était dans la salle de bain. Malgré lui, il s'attendait à voir le pire. Encore un pas. Encore un dernier et il verrait…

La pire des choses à laquelle il aurait pu s'attendre. La salle de bain des préfets, si grande et si blanche, était recouverte du sol au plafond de sang. Astoria était suspendue à l'un des tuyaux de la baignoire par son soutient gorge, une blessure béante sur la gorge. C'était sûrement pour cela qu'il n'avait rien entendu : elle lui avait tranché la gorge par surprise, l'empêchant de donner l'alerte. Mais bien plus, elle lui avait tranché les joues dans la continuité de la bouche, dans le même sourire démoniaque. Ses yeux étaient encore ouverts, vides, et fixés sur la porte de la salle de bain, d'où devait venir une aide qui n'était jamais arrivée.

Draco resta pétrifié devant cette vision d'horreur. Un haut le cœur plus intense que les autres lui souleva la poitrine et déclencha la douleur. Il essaya de vomir, mais son instinct de survie le contraignit à rester en alerte. Il lança à la femme défigurée un regard rempli de haine, auquel elle répondit.

- Est-ce que je suis belle, maintenant ? cria-t-elle.

- Non ! hurla Draco. Espèce de monstre ! Tu as…

Il ne parvint pas à terminer sa phrase : la douleur et l'émotion l'empêchaient de parler. La femme le jaugea froidement, puis parut se ressaisir. Elle tira une grande paire de ciseaux où le sang d'Astoria n'avait pas encore séché.

- Dans ce cas…, dit-elle posément.

Et elle attaqua.

Elle enjamba avec une aisance incroyable le canapé et se jeta sur Draco qui lui envoya un sort pour la contrer, mais il passa au travers de la femme qui percuta le jeune homme, le faisant tomber à terre. Il lâcha sa baguette qui roula vers la porte de la salle des préfets. Elle tenta de le poignarder, mais, il parvint à intercepter son bras et une épreuve de force s'initia entre les deux belligérants. Cependant, la douleur dans sa poitrine ne laissait que peu d'espoir au jeune homme quant à sa résistance. D'autant plus que la force de la femme était impressionnante et semblait grandir de minute en minute. Heureusement pour lui, il avait reçu des heures d'entraînement de combat au corps et à corps. Il réussit d'un coup de genoux à la projeter par-dessus-lui. Ils se relevèrent d'un même mouvement, et elle se précipita sur lui, ciseaux en avant. Elle n'avait pas de technique de combat et utilisait la force brute. Draco para son coup et envoya un direct du droit dans la mâchoire, rentrant en contact avec la blessure béante. Son poing se couvrit de sang poisseux. Draco découvrit avec horreur qu'il brûlait la peau. Il ne devait donc pas s'en approcher. Le coup n'assomma même pas ce monstre qui repartit à l'assaut. Le jeune homme resta donc à distance, évitant seulement les coups et le sang qui giclait. Cependant, plus le combat s'engageait, plus la femme devenait agile. Un coup plus rapide que les autres entailla le bras de Draco qui battit en retraite. Il devait fuir, mais elle bloquait à présent sa seule sortie. Il devait faire vite, car la douleur dans sa poitrine se faisait intense, et si ce n'était pas elle qui le tuait, ce serait la crise cardiaque.

Draco aperçut les vêtements éparpillés sur le sol. Une idée lui traversa l'esprit. Il s'empara de sa chemise et de celle d'Astoria et s'en couvrit les poings. La femme attaqua de nouveau, mais cette fois-ci, il pouvait répondre coup pour coup. Il dévia tout d'abord le bras qui portait les ciseaux, asséna deux coups directs dans le visage. Les chemises se teintèrent de rouge et le coton commença à s'effilocher. Il enchaîna avec un coup de pied qui envoya le monstre à terre. Mais comme si de rien n'était, elle se releva. Il ne parvenait pas à la désarmer. C'était comme si elle ne sentait rien des coups qu'il lui portait. Comme si elle n'était pas vivante et que tout ceci n'avait en fait aucun effet. Draco s'empara de l'une des chaises qui entouraient la table et la brisa d'un bon revers dans le dos du monstre. Elle tomba au pied de la bibliothèque, et il saisit l'occasion. Il courut vers la sortit, s'empara de sa baguette et d'un sortilège efficace fit tomber le meuble sur la femme défigurée.

Sans demander son reste, il sortit de la salle des préfets, prit tout de même le temps de verrouiller la porte, et se mit à courir dans les couloirs du château pour chercher de l'aide. Mais il ne put aller très loin, car la douleur dans sa poitrine s'intensifia. Il saignait beaucoup, et les zones touchées par le sang lui faisaient mal. Il dut ralentir. Tout devint flou, puis blanc. Ses oreilles sifflèrent avant de ne plus rien entendre du tout. Une douleur plus sourde que les autres le fit tomber et Draco s'évanouit avant d'avoir pu rencontrer qui que ce soit.


	10. 15h00  Un monstre dans la chambre

Voici la suite de nos aventures!

Merci à tous ceux qui la suivent.

Enjoy!

Chapitre 9 : 15h00… Un monstre dans la chambre.

**Mercredi 31 octobre, 15h00.**

- Ne t'occupe pas de moi Hermione, ce ne sont que des égratignures !

- Arrête de bouger Harry, et j'aurais fini plus vite, rouspéta la jeune femme.

La Grande Salle avait été transformée en une infirmerie de fortune, permettant d'accueillir tous les blessés de la catastrophe. L'infirmerie, quant à elle s'était transformée en morgue. Partout, on entendait que lamentations, pleurs ou gémissements de douleur. Harry frissonna en pensant qu'il revoyait à nouveau le souvenir de la fin de la Grande Bataille de Poudlard. La vie était décidément qu'un éternel recommencement ! Au moment où on pensait que tout revenait dans l'ordre, une force maléfique s'abattait à nouveau sur le monde de la magie. Car, Harry le savait, cette créature était sûrement le fruit de quelques magies noires, et c'était à cause d'elle que tout était arrivé. On avait retrouvé ce qui restait de son corps dans les décombres, alors qu'on recherchait de potentiels survivants. Le corps de Blaise se trouvait là aussi, écrasé par les gravats, et quelque part, Harry avait été soulagé qu'il fût mort avant de se retrouver sous une tonne de débris.

Il regarda Hermione en train de s'affairer sur ses blessures. Durant la guerre, ils avaient été nombreux à se former à la médecine de secours, qui permettait une action rapide et un retour au combat presque immédiat lors des batailles. Elle disait elle-même que c'était plus du domaine du rafistolage qu'autre chose, mais elle avait sauvé des centaines de vies grâce à ses talents. Elle avait formé ainsi une petite escouade de jeunes sorciers qui s'activaient tous à présent pour prêter main forte à une Pomfresh complètement débordée.

- Il faut nettoyer les plaies maintenant et bander pour…

- Hermione ! l'interrompit tout d'un coup l'une de ses protégés. On a un problème de ce côté. Viens vite !

- Vas-y, lui ordonna Harry. Je vais bien !

- Oui, insista Ron qui se trouvait juste à côté. Je vais finir le travail. Désinfecter et mettre les bandages, je sais le faire.

Hermione acquiesça et courut derrière la jeune sorcière dans un autre coin de la salle.

- Est-ce que… tout le monde va bien ? demanda soudain Harry à son meilleur ami.

- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas. Heureusement, ils étaient de l'autre côté et ont pu évacuer en toute sécurité.

Un silence gêné s'installa entre eux. Ron s'était occupé d'évacuer leurs amis de Gryffondors et avait montré beaucoup d'autorité pour ramener la calme et faire descendre tout le monde. C'est parce qu'il avait si bien les choses en main qu'Harry était parti pour la tribune des Serpentards. Mais comme toujours, il se reprochait de ne pas avoir pu faire plus que ce qu'il était humainement capable de faire.

- C'est moche ! chuchota Ron.

- Ce n'est pas aussi affreux que ça en à l'air, le rassura Harry. Dans quelques jours ça aura cicatrisé…

- Non, je ne parle pas de tes coupures, mais de ce qui s'est passé… Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé d'ailleurs ?

- Rien de naturel ! répondit le brun. Un…monstre est apparu dans les tribunes des Serpentards et a commencé à tuer. Mais sa cible c'était Blaise Zabini.

- Qu'est-ce que tu dis ?

- Je te dis exactement ce que j'ai vu.

Dumbledore entra à ce moment, entouré des derniers professeurs qui n'aidaient pas aux soins. Il regarda le lieu de désolation avec consternation. Peut-être souffrait-il de ne pas avoir pu intervenir lors de cette terrible catastrophe. Il revenait justement de la tribune où les recherches venaient sans doute de se terminer. Il venait annoncer les derniers chiffres des victimes et semblait avoir vieilli d'une centaine d'années.

- Mes amis, annonça-t-il d'une voix éraillée, qui ramena malgré tout un lourd silence. Les recherches ont pris fin et je suis tellement triste de vous apprendre la mort de quarante-six de vos camarades. Leurs noms sont affichés à l'entrée de l'infirmerie pour ceux qui auraient envie de…savoir. Je n'ai pas de mots réconfortants à vous apporter mes pauvres enfants. Une enquête est ouverte et j'invite tous ceux qui auraient des informations utiles sur cette catastrophe à venir nous les communiquer tout de suite, à moi, ou à l'un des professeurs. Courage, mes enfants, courage.

Il se dirigea immédiatement vers Harry et Ron.

- Mon cher Harry, soupira le vieux mage, que nous arrive-t-il encore ?

- C'est bien la question que je me pose.

- Je viens de finir d'interroger les joueurs qui étaient vers la tribune des Serpentards avant qu'elle ne s'écroule. Il semblerait que tu sois le seul à avoir vu cette… créature de près. Raconte-moi.

- C'était une femme, commença le jeune homme, enfin un tronc de femme. Elle se déplaçait sur ses coudes et tuait avec un couteau. Elle n'était pas réelle… je veux dire… les sorts qu'on lui lançait la traversaient ou rebondissaient sur la tribune. C'est pour cela qu'elle s'est écroulée.

- Qu'est-ce que c'était ?

- Je ne sais pas, mais je pense qu'elle voulait tuer Blaise Zabini. Je suis persuadé que toutes les autres victimes n'avait pas d'importance – enfin… je veux dire, pour ce monstre.

- Et qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

- Le fait qu'elle soit devenue… réelle… une fois qu'elle l'a tué. Les sortilèges ont enfin pu atteindre leur cible, mais…

- Je vois Harry, l'interrompit Dumbledore. Je vais essayer de regrouper plus d'informations pour faire quelques recherches.

Le jeune homme acquiesça et regarda le vieux sorcier s'éloigner pour discuter avec les autres professeurs.

- Tout ça ne me dit rien qui vaille, Harry, murmura Ron.

- Non, tu as raison, mais je n'ai aucune idée de comment…

- Vite ! cria quelqu'un. Il me faut de l'aide.

Un étudiant de Serpentard venait juste de franchir les portes de la Grande Salle, traînant péniblement sur son dos l'un de ses camarades, évanouis. Hermione qui se trouvait non loin de là courut l'aider et installa le nouvel arrivant sur un brancard qu'elle invoqua par la magie.

- Que s'est-il passé ? demanda Hermione.

- Je ne sais pas ! répondit l'autre. Je l'ai trouvé évanoui dans le couloir. Je crois que son cœur ne bat plus.

- Allez chercher Snape ! ordonna-t-elle en commençant un massage cardiaque façon moldue.

Ce ne fut qu'à cet instant qu'Harry aperçut la tignasse blonde qui s'étalait sur le brancard. Mu par une impulsion, il se leva et s'approcha.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? s'écria Ron en le retenant par le bras.

- C'est Malefoy ! répondit simplement Harry en se dégageant.

- Et alors ? rétorqua le roux.

Mais déjà Harry se rapprochait d'Hermione qui s'escrimait toujours à ramener le jeune homme du pays des morts.

- Est-ce que je peux t'aider ? demanda Harry.

- Pousse-toi ! cria son amie.

Et d'un geste rapide, elle approcha la pointe de sa baguette au niveau du cœur du blond et y imprima une décharge électrique. Le corps se souleva comme dans un spasme. Harry réalisa alors que Draco était torse nu.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? s'écria Harry, incrédule.

- Je lui sauve la vie !

Et elle recommença le massage cardiaque, alternant avec du bouche à bouche. Snape arriva alors, poussant Harry de son chemin. Il était pâle et en sueur, et on pouvait lire de la panique dans son regard.

- Miss Granger, je m'en occupe maintenant !

- Mais, je…

- Je m'en occupe ! rugit le maître des potions.

Il saisit une potion qui se trouvait dans un revers de sa robe de sorcier, en versa le contenu dans la bouche de son neveu, renversant sa tête et appuyant sur sa gorge pour que le liquide glissât bien. Ils attendirent quelques minutes dans un silence pesant quand enfin, Draco reprit une grande inspiration comme s'il revenait d'un plongeon sous l'eau.

- Ne la laissez pas… Ne la laissez pas…, hurla-t-il hystérique.

Snape l'attrapa et le força à se recoucher.

- Calme-toi, tu es en sécurité maintenant. Tu es en sécurité !

- Ne la laissez pas…

Une grimace de douleur se dessina sur son visage et il ramena ses bras sur sa poitrine avant de tousser du sang.

- Il faut l'attacher ! ordonna Snape. S'il s'agite trop, il risque de…

Mais avant qu'il n'eût le temps de finir sa phrase, Hermione fit apparaître trois grandes sangles qui emprisonnèrent le jeune homme sur son brancard. Il n'eut pas la force de hurler, mais la terreur qu'Harry voyait dans ses yeux le remua. Toujours par réflexe, il s'approcha de Draco et lui saisit la main.

- N'aies pas peur, lui dit-il. Nous sommes là maintenant.

Ses mots eurent un effet cathartique sur le jeune homme qui s'agita moins. Il tourna son regard dans celui de Harry et dit simplement avant de s'évanouir à nouveau.

- Un monstre… dans ma chambre.

**15h43**

Harry se trouvait dans la chambre des préfets de Serpentards. Pas de doute, il y avait bien eu un affrontement ici, mais il n'y avait aucune trace d'un monstre ou de quoi que ce soit d'autre. Harry se dirigea dans la salle de bain, tandis que Snape et Ron faisaient le tour des chambres. Il ouvrit la porte avec précaution, baguette en avant, mais rien ne lui sauta à la figure. La salle d'eau était grande, propre et tout à fait en état, si ce n'était l'un des tuyaux de la baignoire qui était légèrement tordu. Mais il n'y avait rien d'autre à signaler.

- Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu lui faire si peur ? se demanda Harry.

Le fait que Draco ait parlé de monstre lui avait suffit pour convaincre les autres d'aller jeter un coup d'œil. Il était bien prêt à croire le Serpentard après ce qu'il avait vu lui-même. Mais si monstre il y avait, il était parti depuis longtemps.

- Ou il n'y a jamais eu de monstre ! tempêta Ron, comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées.

- Pourquoi tu dis cela ? demanda son ami.

- Parce que, de toute évidence, Malefoy ne va pas bien ! Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette potion que vous lui avez donné ?

Le maître des potions le considéra froidement. Ron et Snape avaient dépassé depuis longtemps le stade élève-professeur, mais le dernier ayant été, le temps de la guerre un agent double, le jeune Weasley avait une confiance limité dans ce personnage. « Double, triple, la frontière est mince ! » ne cessait-il de répéter à l'époque. Mais de nombreuses fois, ils avaient fait montre tous les deux d'un courage extrême, et même s'ils ne s'appréciaient toujours pas, ils concevaient l'un pour l'autre un respect spécial et assez fluctuant.

- Draco est malade, répondit Snape.

- Tu vois ! s'écria Ron. Qu'est-ce que je te disais !

- C'est son cœur qui ne va pas bien ! rétorqua le maître des potions en haussant le ton.

- Parce que vous pouvez certifier que pour le reste tout est en ordre ? grinça Ron, en le défiant ouvertement.

Ils s'affrontèrent un instant du regard.

- C'est bon les gars, on se calme, tempéra Harry. On a bien une femme-tronc qui s'est introduit dans le château, alors on doit rester sur nos gardes ! Snape, est-ce que Malefoy aurait pu être sujet à des hallucinations.

- Bien sûr qu'il aurait pu, acquiesça-t-il. Autant que toutes les personnes qui ont été marquées par la guerre. Je ne pourrais pas certifier qu'il n'ait pas de syndrome post-traumatique, ou qu'il ne soit pas devenu dingue, mais, il a des blessures, et l'état de ce salon montre qu'il y a bien eu bagarre.

- Ouais, concéda Ron, mais dans ce cas, où est le monstre ? ou l'agresseur, peu importe !

Ils haussèrent les épaules, incapables de répondre.

- Voici ce que je propose, continua le maître des potions, on condamne les issues et on verrouille la porte comme pour une scène de crime. On avise Dumbledore et c'est lui qui prendra la décision finale.

- Ça me va, approuva Harry.

Ron se contenta de hocher la tête en signe d'adhésion. Ils s'avancèrent vers la sortie lorsque le roux remarqua quelque chose de nouveau :

- Regardez ! dit-il en attrapant un vêtement qui se trouvait sur le sol. Ça m'étonnerait un peu que Malefoy mette ça !

C'était une veste de petite taille, de toute évidence, pour une fille.

- Malefoy n'était pas seul, apparemment, nota Harry en direction de Snape.

- Elle est mouillée, ajouta Ron, mais on dirait…

Il montra ses doigts aux deux autres. Ils étaient couverts de sang.


	11. 16h00  Bel et sombre inconnu

**Chapitre 10 : 16h00… Vous allez rencontrer un bel et sombre inconnu (surtout sombre).**

**Disclaimer:** Bien sûr, le titre de ce chapitre est une reprise d'un film de Woody Allen.

**Mercredi 31 octobre, 16h00.**

- C'est en effet très étrange, acquiesça Dumbledore. Et vous dîtes qu'il n'y avait aucune trace…

- Ni d'un monstre ou d'un quelconque agresseur, confirma Harry.

- Cependant, on peut émettre l'hypothèse que Malefoy parlait de la fille qui se trouvait avec lui, objecta Ron. Il n'arrêtait pas de répéter « ne LA laissez pas… ». Peut-être que cette fille qui a laissé tombé cette veste s'est attaquée à lui. Peut-être que les deux cas ne sont pas liés du tout.

- Et ce serait une horrible coïncidence ? rétorqua le brun. Non, je ne crois plus aux coïncidences depuis que j'ai découvert la magie. Je pense qu'il y a quelque chose et qu'il faut rester vigilant. On a soit un monstre, soit un agresseur qui se balade dans le château et on ne sait pas s'ils peuvent encore nuire.

- Je pense, intervint le directeur, que la meilleure chose à faire pour le moment, c'est de questionner monsieur Malefoy s'il est en état, pour savoir à quel genre de monstre nous avons à faire…

Ron et Harry acquiescèrent d'un même mouvement et s'apprêtèrent à repartir lorsqu'un soupir du vieux mage les retint.

- Mes pauvres enfants, voilà que la situation vous force à prendre encore des responsabilités sur vos épaules. Saurez-vous nous pardonner ?

Ron sourit et lança un regard ironique à Harry mais celui-ci ne broncha pas. Il comprenait exactement ce que Dumbledore voulait signifier par là, et rien ne prêtait à se réjouir. Il opina du chef et repartit avec Ron pour interroger Malefoy.

Ils retrouvèrent Snape qui veillait son neveu et Pansy Parkinson qui pleurait à côté de son lit. La pauvre avait déjà un physique ingrat, mais les yeux rougis et le visage gonflé n'arrangeaient pas les choses. Harry se détourna de cette scène de désolation et s'approcha du brancard.

- Est-ce qu'il va mieux ?

- Il s'est réveillé, répondit Snape, mais il est encore faible.

- Peut-il répondre à nos questions ?

- Je ne sais pas… est-ce que c'est urgent ?

Harry ne répondit pas. Il n'en avait pas besoin, et puis Snape n'avait posé cette question que par habitude. Du temps de la guerre, la torture des prisonniers était courante, quelque soit le camp. L'urgence, c'était de savoir dans combien de temps telle ou telle personne allait être interrogée pour la ramener le plus rapidement à la conscience. C'était une période sombre que tout le monde préférerait oublier s'il le pouvait.

- Draco, chuchota Snape en secouant un peu son épaule, est-ce que tu te sens de nous raconter ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Draco ouvrit les yeux. Harry Potter se tenait à côté de son parrain, droit et concentré. Il se demanda si c'était encore un rêve tellement cette vision paraissait improbable.

- Draco…, gémit Pansy, sans parvenir à dire autre chose.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu pleures ?

- Parce que Blaise, et Crabbe, et les autres…Ils sont morts !

Draco digéra l'information comme si on lui donnait un violent coup dans la poitrine. Il se mit à trembler. Harry crut qu'il allait faire une crise à nouveau. Il fit signe à Hermione qui se trouvait dans le coin, juste au cas où. La jeune femme arriva, Lavande et Ginny sur les talons. Ron les avisa de la situation, indiquant à l'une d'elle de s'occuper de Pansy. Malgré tout, le jeune homme blond parvint à se maîtriser.

- C'est ce monstre ? finit-il par dire. C'est lui qui les a tués ?

- C'est ce que nous essayons de déterminer Drake, répondit Snape. Il faut que tu nous dises ce qu'il s'est passé dans la salle commune des préfets.

- Elle m'a attaqué… Elle venait de la salle de bain… Elle voulait que je réponde à sa question…

- Tout cela est absurde ! grogna Ron.

- Tais-toi ! lui intima Harry. Puis, se tournant vers Malefoy : nous avons trouvé une veste de fille sur le sol. Elle est couverte de sang. Est-ce que tu sais à qui elle appartient ?

- C'était celle d'Astoria.

- Greengrass ? s'étonna Snape. Mais qu'est-ce que tu faisais avec elle?

Le jeune homme lança un regard équivoque à son parrain qui n'ajouta rien. Harry ne se laissa pas décontenancer par la nouvelle –quoi qu'il fût un peu déçu : Malefoy pouvait trouver mieux que Greengrass – et reprit son interrogatoire

- Est-ce que c'est elle qui t'a agressé ? demanda-t-il, même si cette possibilité, aux vues des circonstances, lui paraissait maintenant aberrante.

- Non ! s'agita soudain le jeune homme. Elle l'a tuée ! Dans la salle de bain ! Il y avait tellement de sang…

Harry lança un regard d'incompréhension à Ron qui haussa les épaules et mima la folie avec son index. Draco perçut le geste et s'emporta :

- Non je ne suis pas fou ! Elle a tué Astoria dans la salle de bain, puis elle est venue pour me tuer ! C'était un monstre ! Elle ressemblait à une femme mais c'était un monstre ! Elle a tranché la gorge d'Astoria avec ses ciseaux et…

- D'accord, d'accord, calme toi ! intervint Snape. On te croit, on te croit !

- Non ! non, vous ne me croyez pas ! J'ai même du mal à me croire moi-même… Mais regarder ma main… Comment j'aurai pu me faire ça ? C'est son sang qui m'a brulé !

Il tendait sa main vers Harry. Hermione intervint pour aider Snape à maîtriser le jeune homme, tandis que Ginny emmenait Pansy qui était devenue hystérique, émettant de petits cris à chaque phrase qu'il prononçait.

- On n'a pas retrouvé le corps d'Astoria Greengrass, s'écria Harry. Il n'y avait personne dans la salle commune des préfets !

Draco se calma tout d'un coup. Il arrêta de s'agiter et se laissa ramener sur son lit, docilement.

- Vous êtes allés là-bas, murmura-t-il, et vous n'avez rien trouvé…

Il commença à sourire, puis un léger rire le secoua.

- Vous pensez que je suis fou !

- Non, mais est-ce que Astoria pourrait confirmer…

- Astoria est morte, Harry ! Pendue à la baignoire de la salle de bain !

Le silence revint tandis que Harry réfléchissait. Au-delà du fait qu'il avait utilisé son prénom pour la première fois, sa dernière phrase lui rappelait l'observation qu'il s'était faite sur le tuyau de la baignoire.

- Professeur Snape, intervint soudain Hermione, regardez cette blessure, elle n'est vraiment pas…normale…

Snape prit le bras des mains de la jeune femme. Une grande tâche brune teintée de rouge se répandait sur le poignet et la paume de son neveu.

- Vous avez raison, souffla le professeur, je n'ai jamais rien vu de telle…

- Vous voyez, insista Draco, vous voyez que je ne vous mens pas !

- Très bien Draco, reprit Harry, décris-nous ce monstre. A quoi ressemblait-il ?

- Vous la reconnaîtrez tout de suite quand vous la verrez ! C'est une femme au visage défiguré par deux grosses entailles qui continuent sa bouche. Ça fait comme un sourire effrayant…

- Attends ! Répète un peu ce que tu viens de dire ! s'écria Lavande.

- Il vient de dire qu'une femme défigurée l'avait attaqué, répéta Ron agacé.

Tout d'un coup, la jeune femme blêmit.

- Lavande, est-ce que ça va ? demanda Hermione.

- Je crois… Je crois que je sais…

**16h28**

- Ramène-moi dans ma chambre ! supplia Pansy.

- Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée, objecta Ginny qui soutenait toujours la jeune femme.

- S'il te plaît, pleura l'autre, je n'ai qu'une envie c'est de me coucher dans mon lit et de me cacher dans mes draps ! S'il te plaît, ramène-moi !

Ginny fut touchée par le profond désespoir de la jeune femme. Elle n'avait jamais aimé Pansy Parkinson, mais à ce moment là, toute sa belle assurance et son air narquois s'étaient envolés. Elle n'était plus que larmes et tristesse. Elle venait de perdre ses amis, sûrement les personnes auxquelles elle tenait le plus au monde. Peut-être même que parmi elles, il y avait son amoureux. Et il était mort. Combien de fois Ginny s'était-elle, elle aussi, réfugiée dans les draps de son lit pour pleurer à chaudes larmes. Pour les Weasley rien ne serait plus comme avant : la mort de Fred les avait tous bouleversés au plus profond d'eux-mêmes. A cela s'ajoutait sa rupture avec Harry. Non, la fin de la guerre n'avait pas été une partie de plaisir.

Elle soupira et emmena donc la pauvre chose mouillée qu'elle soutenait avec peine dans les couloirs du château. Elle suivait les informations que lui hoquetait la jeune femme, et, une fois s'être enfoncées dans les entrailles de la terre, parvinrent au tableau qui fermait l'accès à la salle commune des Serpentards. Pansy bredouilla un mot de passe incompréhensible qui ouvrit tout de même la porte et Ginny vanta intérieurement les capacités des personnages picturaux pour distinguer quoi que ce fût. La Serpentarde lui indiqua ensuite le chemin de son dortoir.

Quand elle poussa la porte, Ginny soupira enfin. Elle posa Pansy sur le lit, et s'assit pour se reposer un peu. Pansy se mit immédiatement en position fœtal et ramena sur elle les couvertures, puis se fut l'explosion. La pièce fut remplie d'un seul coup de tout ce qu'on était humainement – et presque inhumainement – capable de faire pour manifester une vive tristesse. Ginny fut surprise de constater à quel point la jeune femme s'était retenue devant les autres. Cependant, elle ne put s'empêcher de comparer la situation de la Serpentarde à la sienne : elle ne se souvenait pas d'avoir émit autant de lamentations, alors qu'elle avait eut elle aussi, de quoi déprimer.

- Sérieusement ? ne put-elle s'empêcher de lancer à la cantonade.

- Quoi ? s'écria Pansy, son nez coulant et ses yeux rougis. Tu me juges ? Tu penses que je n'ai pas le droit de pleurer ?

- Si, mais franchement, tu fais beaucoup de bruit pour une si petite personne !

Pansy tomba à nouveau dans son oreiller et gémit son désespoir. Ginny leva les yeux au ciel.

- C'est sûr que toi, cracha la petite vipère, t'as un cœur de pierre maintenant ! Plus rien ne t'atteint !

- Mais bien sûr ! Je suis quelqu'un d'insensible qui ne comprend plus rien à la douleur humaine !

- Toi et tous tes copains vous avez fait la guerre ! Vous êtes blindés maintenant ! Un mort de plus ou un mort de moins, ça vous est égale !

- Ta gueule maintenant ! rugit Ginny hors d'elle. Qu'est-ce que tu connais toi à la vraie douleur ? Qu'est-ce que tu sais de la souffrance de perdre un membre de ta famille ? Qu'est-ce que tu connais de cette impression de néant qui t'envahit quand tu repenses aux personnes que tu as tuées ? Hein ? TU N'AS AUCUN DROIT D'EN PARLER !

Pansy regarda la jeune sorcière rousse comme si elle venait de voir un ogre. Puis, les sanglots la secouèrent à nouveau.

- C'était eux ma famille ! s'écria-t-elle. Et maintenant, ils sont morts !

- Oui, dit Ginny d'une voix plus calme, je comprends.

Et Pansy se remit à pleurer pendant que Ginny contemplait le mur en face d'elle d'un air absent.

Soudain, un raclement sur le sol la tira de ses pensées. Elle tendit l'oreille, mais aucun son – hormis les pleurs de la petite vipère – ne lui parvint. Elle se laissa aller à nouveau, lorsqu'un autre raclement se fit entendre.

- Tu as entendu ? demanda-t-elle à Pansy.

- Entendre quoi ? renifla l'interpelée.

- Ce bruit !

Elle arrêta de renifler pour tendre l'oreille le bruit retentit encore. C'était comme un raclement métallique sur le sol.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? s'inquiéta la Serpentarde.

- Je ne sais pas, mais j'ai l'impression que ça vient de dessous.

- Dessous ? Mais il n'y a rien dessous : on est au dernier sous-sol.

Ginny blêmit. Si ça ne venait pas de dessous le plancher, c'était que… Elle se pencha tout doucement pour apercevoir le bord du lit. Elle essayait de faire le moins de mouvement possible. Pansy l'imita mais elle n'en menait pas large. Elle regarda par-dessus le bord, et aperçut un éclair métallique refléter la lumière qui venait du plafond.

- Pansy, murmura Ginny d'une voix étranglée, dis-moi que tu caches des choses sous ton lit.

La jeune femme, calmée pour de bon, mais aussi blanche que les draps de son lit, fit non de la tête. Ginny déglutit péniblement. Un nouveau raclement les fit sursauter, et une pointe apparut. La pointe d'une hache. Il y avait quelqu'un, caché sous le lit, une hache à la main.

Ginny fit signe à Pansy de se taire, et saisit sa baguette. L'autre en fit autant et les deux jeunes femmes tentèrent de se lever du lit sans en avertir l'étranger à la hache. Il fallait qu'elles descendent et qu'elles courent vers la sortie du dortoir pour prévenir quelqu'un. Elles se préparèrent à prendre leur impulsion…

L'homme se leva d'un coup, avec une force incroyable. Les deux jeunes femmes furent renversées en même temps que le matelas et le sommier.

Ginny se ressaisit. Elle avait lâché sa baguette dans la chute et se retrouvait maintenant vulnérable. Elle se releva et se trouva face à un homme, très grand, dont le visage s'éclairait d'un rictus mauvais. Dans sa main droite, se trouvait une hache. Il commença à s'approcher de Ginny, qui recula, ne pouvant rien faire d'autre que chercher désespérément sa baguette des yeux. L'homme leva son arme pour menacer la petite rousse, lorsque Pansy, de l'autre côté de la pièce envoya un sortilège de désarmement. Le sortilège rebondit contre l'étranger qui n'en fut même pas ébranlé. Désarçonnée, Pansy enchaîna les sorts, mais tous rebondirent jusqu'à ce que l'un d'eux finissent par la désarmée. Elle cria de terreur quand l'homme lui fit face la menaçant de sa hache.

Soudain, un projectile vola dans les airs, allant s'écraser sur la tête du meurtrier. Ginny lui balançait tout ce qu'elle avait sous la main pour le distraire de sa victime.

- Cours ! hurla-t-elle à Pansy.

Celle-ci ne se le fit pas répéter deux fois. Elle profita du répit que lui donnait la petite rousse pour atteindre la sortie, mais, au moment où elle allait rejoindre sa partenaire, l'homme réagit rapidement.

Pansy s'immobilisa devant Ginny, les yeux grands ouverts par la surprise. Puis, ils devinrent vitreux, et elle s'effondra devant la petite rousse, la hache fermement plantée dans son dos. Celle-ci hurla, mais ne perdit pas de temps. Elle franchit les derniers mètres qu'il lui restait et s'enfuit à toutes jambes. L'homme s'approcha du corps de sa victime, récupéra sa hache comme si de rien n'était et porta le sang frais à sa bouche. Un sourire sadique étira ses lèvres.

La chasse était ouverte.


	12. 17h00  ta vie se résume à un sourire

Un chapitre plein d'émotions et de sang!

Enjoy!

**Chapitre 11 : 17h00… Ta vie se résume à un sourire !**

**Mercredi 31 octobre, 17h00.**

- Il faut absolument que tu nous dises ce que tu sais ! s'écria Ron.

- Arrête de lui crier dessus ! intervint Lavande. Tu n'arranges rien comme ça ! Tu vois bien qu'il est sous le choc !

Ron grogna quelques mots incompréhensibles et passa sa colère sur une pauvre chaise qui n'avait rien demandé. Ils étaient allés chercher Peter Brice, le préfet des Poufsouffle et le fameux fondateur du COEMN. Lavande s'était soudainement rappelée avoir déjà entendu parler de femme défigurée lorsqu'ils préparaient le bal d'Halloween, mais elle ne savait malheureusement pas grand-chose. Mais, Peter Brice, celui qui était à l'origine du projet, pourrait leur en apprendre beaucoup plus. Ils entreprirent de le trouver tandis qu'Hermione allait prévenir Dumbledore de leur possible découverte. Ils le débusquèrent terré dans sa chambre, tremblant de tous ses membres. De toute évidence, quelque chose s'était passé chez le jeune sorcier qui l'avait profondément marqué – trop peut-être. Ils l'obligèrent à les suivre dans la Grande salle pour procéder à un interrogatoire en règle. Du moins, c'était dans cette idée que Ron comptait l'interroger et il s'en donnait à cœur joie. A croire qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment apprécié Peter Brice…

Dumbledore et McGonagall arrivèrent à cet instant, ramenant le calme par leur simple présence.

- Que se passe-t-il donc mes enfants ? demanda le directeur.

- Ce gars-là sait quelque chose ! répondit Ron avant tout le monde. Et vu son comportement, je pense qu'il a beaucoup de choses à se reprocher ! N'est-ce pas monsieur je-sais-tout convoqueur de monstre !

Peter Brice émit un petit cri de détresse devant la brutalité du rouquin. Il avait les yeux hagards, le teint très pâle, et se comportait comme s'il avait été confronté à la pire de ses peurs. D'ailleurs, certains de ses cheveux châtains avaient quelque peu blanchi.

- Allons, Monsieur Weasley, le réprimanda la directrice des Gryffondors, modérez vos ardeurs !

- Ce ne serait pas plus simple de lui donner un coup de véritassérum…

- Ron ! s'énerva Harry. On n'est plus en temps de guerre, et ce n'est pas un mangemort, mais l'un de nos camarades. Alors calme-toi immédiatement.

Ron eut un rictus mais il suivit le conseil et s'assit sagement sur la chaise martyrisée.

- Qu'en dis-tu Séverus ? demanda Dumbledore. Pourrait-il répondre à nos questions ?

Le maître des potions s'approcha du jeune homme et l'examina.

- Je ne pense pas, diagnostiqua-t-il. Je pense qu'il a été soumis à une pression sévère. Si ça ne l'a pas rendu fou, il restera dans cet état pendant un bon bout de temps. Aucune potion ne pourra nous aider dans l'état où il se trouve. Enfin, aucune potion…légale…

- Et merde ! jura Ron sur sa chaise.

- Mademoiselle Brown, continua Dumbledore après un regard réprobateur au rouquin, pouvez-vous nous dire tout ce que vous savez ?

- Et bien, pas grand-chose, mais j'ai le souvenir d'avoir entendu parler de ces monstres lors du comité d'organisation du Bal d'Halloween. Notre thème était les légendes urbaines moldues, pour contraster un peu avec tout ce qui est…connu dans le monde de la magie. Je ne me souviens pas de tout, mais la femme défigurée est l'une des légendes qui m'a le plus marqué.

- Ah ! s'écria Luna Lovegood, faisant sursauter tout le monde car personne n'avait noté sa présence depuis le début. Tu as raison ! Et pendant que j'y pense, la femme-tronc en question est aussi une légende urbaine. Elles font toutes les deux partie du folklore japonais.

- Mademoiselle Lovegood, comment avez-vous eu connaissance de ces « légendes urbaines » ? demanda Dumbledore.

- Parce que mon père faisait une étude sur la magie moldue : il était persuadé que l'inconscient moldu était une source d'énergie magique assez importante pour créer des apparitions ou des manifestations physiques. Plus les moldus croient en ces « choses » et plus elles deviennent réelles. J'ai donc été amenée à me renseigner à leur sujet. C'est très intéressant et…

- Oui, oui, l'interrompit le directeur, je n'en doute pas, mais pourriez vous nous donner plus d'information sur les monstres qui se sont manifestés.

- Pour ce qui est de la femme défigurée, elle n'a pas d'autre nom. La légende veut que se soit son mari qui lui ait fait ces entailles et que depuis elle hante les rues du Japon, portant un masque qui dissimule son visage et posant exactement la même question « Est-ce que je suis belle ?»

- Oui ! s'écria Draco. C'est exactement ce qu'elle m'a demandé !

- Si on répond oui elle fait tomber le masque et demande à nouveau. Si on répond non, elle nous tue sur le champ, avec une grande paire de ciseaux, si on répond oui, elle nous défigure et on devient une femme – ou un homme – défiguré(e).

- Charmant, commenta Hermione, dégoûtée.

- Et pour la femme-tronc ? demanda Harry.

- Si je me souviens bien, elle s'appelle le _Téké téké_, en référence au bruit qu'elle fait en marchant sur ses coudes. C'est une femme qui n'a pas de membres inférieurs et qui s'attaquerait aux collégiens et aux lycéens pour les tuer ou leur couper le bas du corps, avec une faucille. Cette légende est très populaire dans les métros ou les stations de train : il y a tellement de monde à quai que tu ne vois pas le Téké téké arriver et te pousser sur les rails ! C'est vraiment une conception intéressante.

- C'est très glauque ! rétorqua Ron.

- Il existe des variantes à cette légende : en France c'est une psychopathe qui a réussi à s'échapper d'un hôpital psychiatrique et qui s'introduit dans une maison verrouillée… Cela prend parfois des dimensions assez comiques !

- Ce ne sont pas vraiment les mots appropriés à la situation, mademoiselle Lovegood, la réprimanda gentiment Dumbledore. Et combien de ces…légendes existent-ils ?

- Si on compte toute les cultures, sûrement des milliers, affirma Luna, pleine de convictions. Certaines sont similaires, et d'autres propres à une civilisation. Ce qui me semble sûr, c'est que si deux d'entre eux – et pas des moindres – se sont déjà manifestés, il est possible qu'il y en ait d'autres qui débarquent incessamment sous peu…

Tous les auditeurs digérèrent l'information comme si on venait de leur annoncer la fin du monde – et peut-être était-ce le cas finalement.

- Mademoiselle Lovegood, tenta tout de même Dumbledore, auriez-vous une explication sur la raison de leur présence ici ?

- Pas la moindre, soupira la jeune fille. Néanmoins mon père était certain que les moldus pouvaient faire apparaître ces créatures par leur foi, alors, dans un château rempli de magie, ça m'étonne que cela ne soit pas déjà arrivé…

- Et si nous demandions à notre professeure d'histoire des moldus, intervint Lavande. Peut-être qu'elle pourra nous en dire un peu plus sur le fonctionnement de ces légendes.

- Vous avez raison, acquiesça Dumbledore. Allez-y ensemble, on ne sait jamais. Nous allons ramener les étudiants dans leurs dortoirs, sous haute surveillance. Puis, nous partirons à la chasse aux montres et…limiter les dégâts.

**17h07.**

La hache voltigea et frôla la joue de la petite rousse pour aller se ficher dans les boiseries d'un encadrement de porte. Ginny hurla, mais continua sa fuite désespérée. Les couloirs du sous-sol étaient vides et ce parce que personne n'avait en fait été autorisé à partir de la Grande Salle. Personne, sauf les deux stupides jeunes femmes, l'une qui voulait se cacher sous ses draps et qui était morte maintenant, et l'autre qui était trop compatissante pour penser aux primordiales règles de sécurité (vous savez, celles qui disent que seuls les professeurs et les préfets ont le droit de circuler dans les couloirs en cas d'invasion de monstres tueurs). Elle entendit l'homme récupérer son arme au grincement du bois. La peur la faisait courir plus vite qu'elle ne l'avait jamais fait jusqu'à présent. Elle entendit son pas lourd derrière elle. Il ne la lâchait pas, et même si elle tournait et retournait dans ces sous-sols, il finissait étrangement par la retrouver, comme attiré par un lien qui lui indiquait précisément où elle se trouvait. Elle se maudit intérieurement de ne pas avoir demandé à George et à Fred de lui montrer quelques passages secrets.

Une brise d'air et un claquement lourd sur le mur où son ombre se trouvait quelques secondes plus tôt la fit sursauter. Elle porta ses bras à sa tête pour se protéger, bien que cela fût stupide, car une hache lancée à toute vitesse pouvait sûrement lui trancher les bras et la décapiter en moins de deux. Elle aperçut enfin un escalier qui lui permettrait de remonter. Ils étaient généralement en colimaçon ce qui empêcherait l'homme d'essayer de lui lancer son arme. Elle força sur ses jambes pour accélérer la cadence. Elle remercia inconsciemment Harry pour les entraînements à quatre heures du matin qui lui permettait de courir ainsi. Quelques années plus tôt et elle serait morte. Comment pouvait-on passer aussi près de la mort autant de fois ? Il faudrait qu'elle en parle avec Harry : peut-être que c'était une maladie qui se transmettait par contact avec un individu contaminé (genre le Survivant).

Elle atteignit enfin les escaliers, évitant de justesse une nouvelle attaque de la hache volante. Elle grimpa les marches quatre à quatre, juste pour être sure de prendre de l'avance sur son agresseur. Quand elle arriva en haut, elle eut l'impression qu'on lui avait coupé les jambes. Elle avait fourni un trop gros effort et son corps ne suivait plus. Elle devait absolument trouver une solution, car sans baguette et sans une bonne vitesse, son cas serait réglé en moins de deux. Ginny sentit des larmes de peur, de fureur et frustration couler sur ses joues. Pourquoi n'y avait-il personne dans ce château au moment où on en avait le plus besoin. Elle entendit des échos de pas dans les escaliers. Il arrivait. Elle ne devait pas rester là. Elle essaya de marcher, mais ses jambes répondirent avec difficulté. C'était comme dans l'un de ces cauchemars où on était poursuivi et qu'on n'arrivait pas à courir. Sauf que là, c'était la réalité, et que la mort se faisait de plus en plus sentir. Quelle ironie de survivre à une guerre qui durait depuis plus d'un demi-siècle pour mourir sous les coups d'un cinglé armé d'une hache !

Soudain elle vit une ombre passer à l'angle d'un couloir. Quelqu'un était là. Elle était tout au fond du couloir, et Ginny la voyait de dos, mais c'était une fille, une élève puisqu'elle portait une chemise blanche et une jupe d'uniforme. Elle allait disparaître à l'angle du couloir et emmener avec elle la seule chance de la rouquine. Ginny se mit à crier de toutes ses forces pour appeler son inespérée sauveuse. Elle s'appuya contre le mur de pierre pour permettre d'avancer et ainsi s'éloigner de l'embouchure des escaliers. Le froid de la pierre accentua les frissons que lui donnait la terreur. Malgré toutes ses difficultés, elle continua d'avancer en criant. Elle espérait de tout son cœur et de toute son âme que cette personne l'aurait entendue et qu'elle se serait arrêtée pour venir l'aider. Elle se mit à prier n'importe quoi. Elle ne voulait pas mourir ! Pas comme ça ! Alors que sa vie n'avait pas commencé ! Elle voulait s'en sortir, devenir joueuse de Quidditch féminin, devenir célèbre et riche pourquoi pas…

Ses projets lui redonnèrent du courage. Elle commença à avancer plus vite, et au moment où l'homme à la hache sortait des escaliers, elle arrivait à l'angle du couloir. Elle vit avec bonheur de que la fille s'était arrêtée. Elle se trouvait de dos par rapport à Ginny qui ne voyait que ses longs cheveux noirs.

- S'il te plait, commença Ginny, en remerciant intérieurement le ciel et tous les dieux qui pouvaient exister dans ce monde, Aide-moi ! Il y a un homme qui me poursuit et qui veut me tuer avec une hache…

La fille se retourna et sourit à la rouquine de son sourire perpétuel…

**17h39.**

Ils arrivèrent au deuxième étage sans rencontrer d'apparitions étranges ou de monstres venus d'un autre univers. Inconsciemment, ils s'étaient mis en formation : Ron et Harry devant car ils étaient les plus rapides en cas d'attaque – et aussi parce que leur fierté masculine et leur sens du devoir les voulaient en protecteur de ces dames – Hermione au milieu, car elle était la meilleure en ce qui concernait les charmes défensifs, et Luna et Lavande en dernier, couvrant les arrières. Ils tournèrent dans le couloir qui se terminait par les toilettes de la Chambre des secrets. Le bureau des professeurs d'histoire des moldus se trouvait non loin de là. C'était le dernier endroit où ils pourraient la trouver, ayant fait le tour de tous les autres enseignants qui ne semblaient pas l'avoir vue. Il semblerait qu'elle ne les ait pas aidés à déblayer le terrain de Quidditch, ni à prodiguer des soins aux victimes de l'accident.

- Peut- être qu'elle a vu le monstre elle aussi et qu'elle a voulu trouver son origine, avait argumenté Lavande.

- Tout de même, elle aurait pu rester pour aider, s'était insurgée Hermione. Une paire de bras de plus n'aurait pas été de trop !

- Oui, mais elle détient sûrement des informations capitales qui ne pouvaient attendre, avait tenté à nouveau son amie.

Harry n'était pas tout à fait convaincu, mais en attendant, Carmen Winstead était leur meilleure chance face à ces monstres. Du moins, il l'espérait vraiment. Ils arrivèrent devant le bureau, et prirent le temps d'écouter. Aucun bruit ne sortait de la pièce, ni celui des pages qu'on tourne, ni celui des objets que l'on jette parterre dans la précipitation pour trouver le bon document. Tout était silencieux, aussi pesant que la mort. Ils se préparèrent à affronter le pire. Harry et Ron allaient enfoncer la porte, lorsqu'Hermione les rattrapa par le bras. Les échos de leurs camarades regagnant leurs dortoirs sortirent de la cage d'escalier.

- Autant ne pas leur lancer de monstre dessus, chuchota-t-elle.

Ils acquiescèrent et attendirent encore un peu, le temps que le chahut cesse, puis se remirent en position, lorsque, soudain, ils entendirent le bruit du verre brisé et des cris de femme. Sans plus attendre, Harry et Ron enfoncèrent la porte, Hermione invoqua un bouclier, juste au cas où… Ils entrèrent en trombe, et trouvèrent une jeune femme brune, les manches déchirées et les bras recouverts de grosses entailles qui saignaient beaucoup. Tout autour d'elle, des débris de verre jonchaient le sol. Harry examina rapidement la pièce du regard : les fenêtres étaient brisées, les fioles gisaient à terre, et la pauvre victime se trouvait devant un miroir fracassé. De toute évidence, elle avait brisé tout ce qui pouvait refléter son image.

- Professeur ! s'écria Lavande.

La jeune femme sursauta en poussant un cri de surprise et lança un sortilège de défense contre le groupe, qui bénéficia heureusement de la protection du bouclier d'Hermione.

- Professeur, répéta Lavande, c'est nous, nous sommes vos élèves. C'est moi, Lavande, Lavande Brown, du Comité…

- La…Lavande…, bredouilla la jeune femme.

Elle sembla la reconnaître, car elle baissa sa baguette. C'était une jeune femme, à peine plus vieille qu'eux, qui présentait un mélange étonnant de culture. Elle était petite, les cheveux noirs lui tombaient sur les épaules, avait le teint doré et les yeux foncés.

- Professeur, que s'est-il passé ? demanda Lavande.

Elle se ressaisit.

- Les légendes, s'écria-t-elle, elles se manifestent ! Je ne sais pas comment, mais elles apparaissent tout d'un coup ! Le monstre du terrain de Quidditch, c'était l'une d'entre elles. Ils veulent nous tuer !

- Oui, nous le savons, répliqua Lavande.

- Il faut absolument soigner ses blessures avant qu'elle ne perde trop de sang, intervint Hermione.

Elles s'avancèrent doucement, comme on s'approche lentement d'une bête sauvage pour essayer de l'attraper sans l'effrayer. La jeune enseignante continuait sur sa lancée :

- Le démon des miroirs… Il est apparu, comme ça ! Je cherchais une réponse ou un moyen… Il m'a dit : « je sais, je te le donne si tu veux ». Alors, j'ai dit oui, et là, ses bras sont sortis du miroir et il m'a attrapé ! je me suis débattue mais il était fort ! Il m'a fait ces marques…Il était trop fort, alors…alors…j'ai détruit le miroir !

- D'accord, murmura Lavande en la prenant par l'épaule. Vous allez nous raconter tout ça quand nous seront en bas.

- Couvrez-moi ! cria presque Miss Winstead. Il ne faut pas que je me vois dans un miroir, car sinon…sinon…

- D'accord, d'accord, acquiesça la jeune femme. Ron, peux-tu me donner ta cape s'il te plaît ?

- Mais, elle va être tâchée de sang…

- Ron ! s'insurgea Lavande.

- Ok, ok, tiens, là-voilà ta cape.

- Dis-lui adieu, dit froidement Hermione en s'en emparant.

Et sans plus attendre, elle en déchira un quart, sans le moindre effort. Elle tendit le reste à Lavande qui couvrit la jeune enseignante, tandis qu'avec son bout, elle réalisait des bandelettes qui recouvrirait grossièrement ses blessures aux avant-bras. Quand elle eut terminé, elle affronta le regard choqué et énervé de son ami.

- Ah oui, se rappela-t-elle soudain, merci.

Sans un mot de plus ils s'en allèrent en direction de la grande salle. Ils reprirent leur formation, le professeur d'histoire des moldus au milieu du groupe. Ils avancèrent assez vite, car ils n'avaient pas beaucoup de temps. Malgré les bandages, miss Winstead perdait trop de sang.

Au moment où ils allaient rentrer dans la salle, Snape les intercepta, et prit Ron à part. Le petit groupe entra dans la Grande Salle, mais Harry resta un peu à la porte pour observer la situation. Snape murmura quelques mots à son meilleur ami qui se mit à blêmir terriblement et s'en alla précipitamment en direction du dortoir des Serpentards. Alerté par son instinct, Harry voulut le suivre, mais le maître des potions le retint.

- Reste, lui dit-il simplement. Il vous appellera quand il aura besoin de vous.

Harry acquiesça et rejoignit les autres, mais quelque chose en lui disait que plus rien n'allait être comme avant.


	13. 18h00  Un appel pour vous

Un petit chapitre pleins de révélations et de nouveaux démons!

Enjoy!

**Chapitre 12 : 18h00…Un appel pour vous.**

**Mercredi 31 octobre, 18h00.**

Harry rejoignit ses amis dans la Grande Salle. Hermione avait placé la jeune enseignante à côté du lit de Malefoy qui était maintenant assis sur le bord et assistait à cette arrivée avec un grand intérêt. Il n'avait pas vraiment prêté attention au Serpentard depuis qu'ils étaient revenus à Poudlard – chacun ayant manifesté un besoin intense de ne pas retomber dans des hostilités puéril. Maintenant qu'il le voyait, faible, vulnérable, il se dégageait du personnage une fascinante aura. Harry sentait que, comme lui, Malefoy était passé par de rudes épreuves durant la guerre. Il en conservait des cicatrices qui couraient le long de son torse musclé – qu'Harry pouvait tout à fait contempler puisque le jeune homme blond n'avait pas de chemise. Mais il distinguait en plus quelque chose de plus profond, une douleur cachée, un renfermement sur soi qui l'attirait grandement.

Il secoua la tête. Non, il ne faisait que projeter sur Malefoy ses propres blessures psychologiques. Harry avait désespérément besoin de quelqu'un qui le comprenne et peut-être donnait-il au gens plus d'atouts qu'ils n'en avaient réellement.

- Professeur, commença Lavande pendant qu'Hermione soignait les plaies, est-ce que vous savez ce qui se passe ?

- Une invasion de légendes urbaines, si j'ai bien compris, répondit l'enseignante qui s'était quelque peu reprise. Le monstre du terrain de Quidditch est un Téké téké et…

- Oui, ça nous le savons déjà, la coupa Harry, mais ce que nous voulons savoir, c'est si vous avez une idée de la raison pour laquelle elles apparaissent et comment nous en débarrasser.

- Je dois bien avouer que j'ai quelques doutes…

- Mon père, intervint Luna, pensait que la foi des moldus était assez puissante pour convoquer ces monstres. Et plus cette foi est grande, plus la légende prend de l'ampleur. Qu'en pensez-vous ?

- Ça me paraît tout à fait plausible, acquiesça l'autre. Ces légendes sont construites sur des peurs latentes, elles se nourrissent de cette énergie négative. Peut-être qu'il y a eu une confrontation brutale entre cette énergie et le monde magique leur permettant d'intervenir dans notre monde. La foi et la puissance magique les ont créées de façon réelle et permanente.

- Enfin, plus ou moins réelle, rétorqua Harry, parce qu'elle semble insensible à nos sortilèges.

- Qu'est-ce que vous dites ? s'écria miss Winstead.

- Quand le… Téké téké a attaqué, nous l'avons bombardée de sorts, mais il lui passait à travers ou rebondissait. Cependant, physiquement, on pouvait la toucher.

- Oui ! s'écria Draco. C'est exactement comme avec la femme défigurée… Je n'ai pas pu la tuer avec la magie et j'ai dû l'assommer avec la bibliothèque.

- Quoi ? frémit l'enseignante. Vous avez vu la femme défigurée ?

- Professeur, s'impatienta Harry, nous devons absolument trouver un moyen de les arrêter. Si on ne peut pas le faire avec la magie…

- La signification la plus plausible, c'est qu'elles soient elles-mêmes de la pure magie, spécula son interlocutrice.

- Oui ! s'exclama Hermione qui venait de comprendre. Elles ne sont que pure énergie. C'est pour cela que les sorts ne les affectent pas, parce que la magie c'est de l'énergie. Ce serait comme essayer de briser des os avec du vent. Mais la magie reste concrète, physique… c'est pour cela qu'on peut les toucher.

- Et qu'elles peuvent nous tuer, termina Draco, sombre.

- J'ai lu une étude de l'institut de recherche magique de Salem, et elle disait qu'on dénotait des cas de possession de légendes urbaines, indiqua Miss Winstead.

- Possession ? répéta le Survivant.

- Oui, apparemment, les créatures des légendes se manifesteraient en « possédant » une personne. Quelqu'un entend une histoire, le processus de peur se met en place, et là, au moment où il se met à vraiment y croire, c'est la possession et la légende devient réelle.

- Donc c'est déjà arrivé ! nota Luna.

- Et bien, de toute évidence oui, mais souvent, un grand nombre de ces prétendues possessions de légendes urbaines ont une explication rationnelle, et souvent liée au monde de la magie.

- Donc, réfléchit Hermione, les personnes qui ont eu à faire à ces légendes seraient possédées par elles ?

- Pas toutes les personnes, ça paraît impossible, répondit le professeur, mais au moins l'une d'entre elle oui. Il serait par exemple raisonnable de penser que monsieur Malefoy est possédé par la légende de la femme défigurée…

- Mais pourquoi moi ? se rebiffa l'intéressé. Je n'ai rien demandé !

- Je ne peux malheureusement pas vous éclairer sur ce point, monsieur Malefoy.

- Ça collerait avec le cas de Zabini, ajouta Harry. La priorité du Téké téké dans les gradins, c'était de tuer Blaise. Et une fois qu'elle l'a fait… Elle est devenue différente.

- Différente ? interrogea l'enseignante.

- Je ne saurai dire exactement comment, mais à partir de ce moment là, elle est devenue vraiment réelle. Les sorts ne la traversaient plus et elle est morte écrasée par les gradins !

- Bien sûr! s'écria miss Winstead. C'est logique! Si la possession parvient à sacrifier son possédé…

- Alors elle entre dans la dimension réelle ! compléta Hermione. C'est pour ça que les monstres tuent. Ils veulent devenir réels.

- C'est un peu comme un génie, remarqua Luna, évasive.

Il y eut un moment de silence.

- Mais oui, c'est ça ! s'écrièrent Hermione et Miss Winstead en chœur, faisant sursauter tout le monde.

- Mademoiselle Lovegood, c'est vous qui êtes un génie ! la complimenta le professeur.

- Non, il me semble que je suis humaine, réfuta la Serdaigle.

- Non, je veux dire… peu importe ! Les légendes urbaines fonctionnent comme des génies.

- Quoi ? Elles réalisent des trois vœux et vous enferme dans leurs bouteilles une fois réalisés ? ironisa Draco.

- Non, soupira Hermione, il faut les invoquer. De toute évidence, si jusqu'à présent il ne s'est jamais présenté de cas de possession de légendes urbaines – ou du moins pas à Poudlard – c'est parce que personne ne les avait jamais invoquées. La magie de la crainte qu'utilise les légendes ne fonctionne pas sur les sorciers car par rationalisme, ou par ignorance, ils vont soit associer ça à un domaine magique, soit laisser ça du domaine des moldus et ainsi ne plus s'en soucier. La possession ne peut se faire que par une invocation.

- Ce que je ne comprends pas, continua Harry, c'est qu'il n'y a pas qu'un seul monstre, mais plusieurs, et qu'il ne me semble pas que les personnes possédées se soient risquées à faire mumuse avec des sortilèges aussi délicats qu'une invocation de monstres. N'est-ce pas Malefoy ?

- Moi, j'ai jamais rien compris aux invocations…

- Une invocation générale, répondit l'enseignante.

- Une quoi ?

- C'est tout le château qui est sous le coup de l'invocation, et non pas une personne spécifique, expliqua-t-elle.

- Mais il faudrait pour ça un cercle d'invocation énorme ! s'écria Luna.

- Et un sorcier puissant, ajouta Lavande.

- Pas forcément puissant, rectifia Hermione, mais en tout cas bien calé.

- Mais qui aurait pu faire ça sans qu'on le remarque, et où ? demanda Lavande. Ça se voit un énorme cercle d'invocation.

- Pas si on le dissimule par quelque chose, blêmit Draco.

- De quoi tu parles ? s'écria Harry.

- Du terrain de Quidditch, expliqua-t-il. Hier, j'ai eu le temps de bien l'observé, et les traces de végétaux brulés forment des arabesques. Ajouter à cela la forme ovoïde du terrain…

- Et vous obtenez une véritable bombe magique ! termina Hermione dans un souffle. C'est dingue ! C'est à peine croyable.

- Donc, quelqu'un s'est amusé à créer un cercle d'invocation géant, pour posséder tout le château, résuma Harry. Pourquoi ? et comment est-ce qu'on fait pour se débarrasser de ces choses. Est-ce qu'elles ont des points faibles, comme les patronus pour les détraqueurs ?

- Oui, elles sont faibles dès qu'elles ont tué leur possédé, rappela Lavande.

- Donc ce que tu nous proposes Lavande, c'est de tuer un à un toutes les personnes possédées par une légende et de tuer le monstre ensuite, siffla Draco. Je t'en prie commence donc par moi, tant que je suis là !

Lavande rougit légèrement

- Peut-être pas TOUS les possédés, mais au moins le premier, intervint le professeur.

- Le premier possédé, c'était Blaise et il est déjà mort, nota Harry. Et en quoi cela résoudrait le problème ?

- Parce que c'est celle-là qui a engendré toutes les autres. On tue l'origine donc on coupe la tête du serpent, rétorqua la jeune femme. Et puis, la première invocation n'était pas forcément un monstre : ça peut-être une légende qui paraît anodine, quelque chose qui ressemblerai à une histoire bête, une vantardise, mais qui, dans le contexte d'invocation, aurait tout déclenché.

- Et comment fait-on pour trouver ? demanda le Survivant, légèrement blasé. Il y a tellement de personnes dans ce château que chacune peut bien être le premier possédé. Comment savoir ?

- Je sais bien, mais je n'ai pas d'autre solution à proposer.

- Et si on détruisait le cercle d'invocation ? proposa Lavande.

- Il a déjà été détruit, réfuta Hermione. La tribune s'est écroulée en plein dessus.

- Je sais qui pourrait nous aider ! s'écria Luna.

- Tous la regardèrent avec espoir et une légère appréhension.

- Les elfes de maison ! triompha-t-elle.

- Les elfes de maison ? répéta Draco.

- Oui, ils ont toujours une oreille qui traîne et ils auront surement entendu quelque chose qui pourrait ressembler à une légende urbaine…

- Mais ils n'étaient pas en grève ?

- Je suis sure qu'il y a bien quelques uns qui sont restés.

- Ça ne coûte rien d'essayer, déclara Hermione.

- Très bien, décida Harry. On y va alors.

- Moi je vais chercher Parvati, intervint Lavande. Avec tout ce qui se passe je m'inquiète pour elle.

- D'accord, acquiesça Harry, mais tu n'y vas pas toute seule.

- Je vais l'accompagner, se proposa miss Winstead. Parvati fait elle aussi partie du Comité d'organisation et je me sens un peu responsable d'elle.

- Parfait. On se rejoint ici.

- Je viens avec vous ! s'imposa Draco.

- Pas question ! refusa Harry. Tu es malade, tu restes ici !

- Ta gueule, Potter ! Tu es loin d'être le mieux placé pour me parler de ma santé. Et je ne vais pas rester là à vous attendre sagement.

- De toute façon, intervint Hermione, il est possédé. Il vaut peut-être mieux qu'il vienne avec nous pour attirer son monstre loin de la Grande Salle.

Harry et Draco s'affrontèrent du regard, mais le brun finit par céder.

- Très bien tu viens avec nous. Mais, habille-toi !

- Bien, monsieur !

Pendant que Draco convoquait une chemise, Harry se retourna vers Lavande et miss Winstead :

- Bonne chance, ne put-il s'empêcher de leur souhaiter.

**18h13.**

Ron parvint enfin au deuxième sous-sol. Il était envahi par une douzaine de professeurs qui observaient quelque chose, le dissimulant au nouvel arrivant. Dumbledore était là, ainsi que McGonagall, et tous deux étaient blêmes et très affectés par ce qu'il voyait. Ron sentit la panique le saisir dans le ventre. Snape ne lui avait rien dit, juste qu'ils avaient besoin de lui pour identifier quelqu'un. Il savait bien au fond de lui de qui il s'agissait : toutes les personnes qu'il aurait pues reconnaître se trouvaient en haut, avec lui, quelques minutes plus tôt. Mais quelque part, il espérait grandement que ce fût Dean ou Seamus qui se trouvaient derrière le mur de professeurs.

Dumbledore l'aperçut et se dirigea vers lui, les traits creusés et les yeux légèrement brillants.

- Monsieur Weasley, je suis désolé de vous informer de…

- Qui est-ce ? demanda Ron sans écouter la fin.

Le vieux mage ne répondit pas, mais son silence était éloquent. Le cerveau de Ron se bloqua.

- Nous avons déjà envoyé un hibou express à vos parents, ils…

- Je veux voir qui c'est ! l'interrompit à nouveau le jeune homme.

- Je ne pense pas que se soit ne bonne idée, rétorqua le directeur d'une voix douce.

- Snape m'a dit qu'on avait besoin de moi pour identifier une personne. Si je ne la vois pas, je ne peux pas savoir de qui il s'agit.

- Allons, monsieur Weasley, essaya de la raisonner McGonagall, nous vous avons fait venir parce que c'est votre…

- Montrer-la-moi ! cria Ron dont le désespoir perçait la voix.

La directrice des Gryffondors se tourna vers Dumbledore qui donna son approbation. Elle fit signe aux autres professeurs de s'écarter, révélant la scène. Ce qu'il vit d'abord, se fut les murs maculés de sang et une forme sous un drap. Une large flaque vermeille s'étendait sur le sol. Ron s'approcha, lentement. Il agissait comme un automate, comme s'il regardait la scène à travers les yeux de quelqu'un d'autre. Il s'approcha du corps, s'agenouilla en évitant le sang, saisit le bout de tissu, mais fit une pause. A partir de ce moment là, il devait se décider si oui ou non, il était prêt à emporter de la personne qui se trouvait dessous ce dernier souvenir : un corps nageant dans une marre de sang. Cette image surpasserait surement tous les bons moments qu'ils auraient eus ensemble, causant en lui un profond désespoir. Mais au fond de lui, il avait besoin de savoir. Sa volonté morbide le domina alors.

Il le regretta aussitôt.

Sous le drap gisait sa sœur Ginny, pâle et froide. Ses yeux étaient encore ouverts et ils reflétaient la peur intense qu'elle avait ressentie avant de mourir. Mais le pire c'était les deux grosses entailles qui coupaient ses joues en un funèbre sourire. Ron ne bougea pas. Il contempla sa sœur, sa chère jeune sœur, qui s'était battue comme une lionne durant la guerre, qui avait survécu, pour finalement mourir de la plus horrible des façons. Il tendit la main vers son visage, et lui ferma les yeux. Il serait le seul de sa famille à savoir comment Ginny avait souffert. Il serait le seul et il épargnerait ça aux autres. Puis il recouvra le corps de son drap se leva et se dirigea silencieusement hors du cercle des professeurs. Personne n'essaya de l'arrêter. Il partit de cette scène de crime, dans un silence mortuaire.

Ce ne fut que dans les escaliers, à l'abri de tous les regards qu'il craqua. Il hurla de toutes ses forces pour libérer toute la peine, la colère et le désespoir qui s'étaient accumulés en lui. Il accompagna ses cris de furieux coups de poing dans le mur de pierre au mépris de la douleur. Au contraire, avoir mal lui faisait du bien. Il frappa en hurlant contre ce mur de pierre qui ne ressentait rien. Elle était morte ! Sa petite sœur était morte. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? A peine deux heures avant, il lui parlait encore, et maintenant… Pourquoi n'avait-il pas su la protéger ? C'était lui le grand frère, c'était lui qui devait mourir, pas elle ! Pourquoi l'avait-il laissée partir ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle était morte ?

Il arrêta de frapper parce que la douleur devenait trop forte. Ses articulations saignaient abondamment, mais il n'en avait rien à faire. Il s'écroula contre le mur. Les larmes vinrent enfin. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas pleuré. Peut-être après l'enterrement de Fred. Il s'était promis qu'il serait fort pour les autres. Mais Ginny était morte et il ne pouvait plus se retenir. Alors il pleura. Il pleura longtemps. Ça lui faisait un peu de bien, comme de se libérer de quelque chose qu'on garde depuis trop longtemps. Personne ne passait, personne ne le dérangerait. Il pouvait donc bien pleurer, même si ça n'arrangerait rien, au moins, pour lui, ça signifiait quelque chose.

Il ne sut combien de temps il pleura. Longtemps. Mais comme tout a une fin, les larmes finirent par se tarir. Il ne doutait pas qu'elles finiraient inévitablement par revenir, surement quand il verrait ses amis, ou sa famille, mais pour le moment, il n'avait plus envie de pleurer. Il avait cependant la gorge en feu et une grosse migraine. Il tenta de se relever. Il se sentait faible, mais il pouvait tenir sur ses jambes. Il s'appuya contre le mur, même si cela lui faisait mal. Ses articulations saignaient encore, mais peu lui importait. Il devait remonter, retrouver ses amis et buter ses putains de monstres. Il était prêt à leur arracher les yeux et à les vider de leurs entrailles si elles en avaient. Ces créatures ne savaient pas quel ennemi elles venaient de se faire ! Du temps de la guerre, Ron avait surement été le plus acharné de tous les membres de l'Ordre du phénix. Il n'y avait jamais de prisonnier lors de ses missions, et il avait tellement de morts sur la conscience qu'il ne les comptait plus. Regarder mourir les mangemorts s'était révélé pour lui une jouissance extrême, et il en était même arrivé à les comprendre. Cela avait été à ce moment là qu'il s'était rendu compte que quelque chose n'allait pas bien en lui. Il n'en avait parlé à personne, mais était décidé à bien faire attention que personne ne le surprenne jamais dans ces moments d'excitation meurtrière. Lorsque la guerre s'était terminée, il avait essayé d'oublier tout ça, de le repousser au fond de sa mémoire et de redevenir comme avant. C'était sans doute ce qui lui avait permis d'être assez fort à la mort de Fred. Mais maintenant, avec la mort de Ginny, ses anciennes pulsions de destruction revenaient. Il était prêt à tout pour détruire ces monstres et même s'il fallait passer par quelques…dommages collatéraux.

Soudain, une sonnerie retentit non loin de lui. Ce n'était pas le son d'une cloche, mais plutôt une petite mélodie aiguë. Il regarda autour de lui, mais ne vit rien qui pouvait émettre un son pareil. Puis la musique s'arrêta. Ron attendit un peu. Rien ne se produisit. Il décida de laisser tomber et grimpa les marches des escaliers pour retourner dans la grande salle. Quand il arriva en haut, la petite musique recommença. Cette fois, il aperçut un objet posé un peu plus loin sur le sol. C'était un petit gadget électronique qui se composait d'un écran et de touches numérotées. La petite musique sortait de cet appareil qui produisait en même temps une faible lumière. Ron se souvint que son père avait un jour ramené un objet semblable au Terrier. Il avait appelé ça un téléphone portable : cela permettait aux moldus de se parler à distance, un peu comme par cheminée interposée, sauf que là c'était beaucoup plus pratique à transporter.

Ron se saisit de l'objet en se demandant comment il avait pu arriver là. Il remarqua que quelque chose s'affichait sur l'écran en même temps que le téléphone sonnait. Il regarda mieux et fut surpris d'y lire son nom. « RONALD WEASLEY ». Il ne sut comment interpréter cela. Comment cet objet pouvait-il savoir qui le tenait ? Peut-être était-il magique ? Il fouilla dans sa mémoire. Son père lui avait expliqué comment il fonctionnait : quand on recevait un appel, il fallait appuyer sur le bouton avec un symbole vert pour « décrocher », et porter l'appareil à son oreille. Ron regarda le téléphone avec circonspection. Devait-il vraiment prendre cet appel. Son instinct lui soufflait de ne rien faire, de laisser l'objet où il était et de partir le plus vite possible. Décidant de s'y fier, il lança l'objet contre le mur où il se fracassa. La musique s'arrêta automatiquement. Ron continua son chemin en pressant le pas.

Mais, alors qu'il arrivait enfin au rez-de-chaussée, la musique se fit à nouveau entendre, toute proche. C'était impossible ! Il avait cassé le téléphone au moins deux étages plus bas, même s'il fonctionnait encore, il ne pouvait pas l'entendre. Pourtant la petite musique stridente lui parvenait toujours. Il chercha sa provenance, et tomba sur le téléphone qui se trouvait à quelques mètres de l'entrée des escaliers. C'était exactement le même objet, la même musique et la même lumière. Et sur l'écran son nom était encore affiché. Ron sentit la peur lui chatouiller le ventre, mais cette fois-ci, la curiosité fut plus forte. Il appuya sur le symbole vert et porta l'appareil à son oreille, sans rien dire, se contentant d'écouter.

Tout d'abord, il n'entendit que du bruit blanc, mais dans le fond, une sorte de chuchotement qu'il ne comprenait pas se manifestait en continue. Puis, il y eu un déclic, et une petite voix, comme celle d'une petite fille, se mit à parler :

- Allô ? Allô ? Ici Mary la poupée. Je vais te trouver Ronald Weasley. Et quand ce sera fait, je te tuerai !

Puis plus rien. Ron sentit les couleurs de son visage s'en aller. Il fracassa à nouveau l'appareil sur le sol et se mit à courir en direction de la Grande Salle.


	14. 19h00  Intenses négociations!

Bonjour bonjour! Tout d'abord, merci de suivre cette fiction et de me laisser vos reviews, ça me fait extrêmement plaisir.

Voici un nouveau chapitre qui va, je l'espère, vous surprendre, vous faire rire, vous faire pleurer, vous faire peur à en hurler ^^(enfin peut-être pas...)

Bonne lecture.

**Chapitre 13 : 19h00...Intenses négociations !**

**Mercredi 31 octobre, 19h00.**

Le petit groupe avançait prudemment en direction des cuisines. Pour Draco, la situation paraissait d'autant plus étrange qu'il n'avait aucun mal à s'adapter au petit groupe. Ils avaient adopté une formation classique ce qui leur permettait d'introduire dans le groupe un élément perturbateur sans pour autant détruire la cohésion. Peut-être pensait-il qu'il était resté Draco Malefoy, le petit snobinard pourri gâté qui avait disparu de la circulation à la fin de la sixième année. Personne n'avait été au courant de son rôle dans la victoire de l'Ordre sur les mangemorts à part Dumbledore et Snape, donc ils devaient surement se dire qu'il était l'élément faible du groupe. C'était probablement pour cela que Potter était aussi tendu, tous les sens aux aguets, les sourcils froncés et les yeux durs comme des émeraudes. Mais quelque part, ils avaient sans doute raison de se méfier. A l'époque du _Mangeur de tombe_, l'adélancia augmentait les capacités du jeune homme de façon exponentielle. Aujourd'hui, il ne pouvait compter que sur ses réflexes et il se demandait quelque part s'il pourrait réellement lutter en cas d'attaque. Son esprit était clair, mais son corps était en mauvais état. Le combat contre la femme défigurée avait failli le tuer et il ne pourrait pas compter sur la chance éternellement. Cependant, il ne pouvait pas rester assis tranquillement sur son lit de la Grande Salle alors que les autres risquaient leur vie. Le temps de la lâcheté était révolu.

Il surprit un regard en coin de Harry. De toute évidence, lui aussi doutait de ses capacités et devait concocter dans sa tête les multiples scénarii d'agression. Quand il avait été hospitalisé, Snape lui avait raconté comment Harry Potter était devenu un grand stratège, calculant encore et encore les meilleurs plans d'actions afin de diminuer autant que possible le nombre de victime. Si on lui avait proposé d'échanger son âme contre le moyen de prévoir à la seconde près ce qui allait se passer, il n'aurait pas hésité une seconde. Harry Potter était le genre de personne à porter ses morts sur la conscience et à vouer une sorte de culte malsain à se remémorer leur visage afin de ne pas les oublier. Ils étaient tous les deux des mutilés de la guerre, elle faisait désormais partie de leur être, et malgré toutes les souffrances et les peines, ils reprenaient les armes et partaient au combat sans broncher. Peut-être était-ce normal, finalement, qu'ils se retrouvent côte à côte dans cette énième bataille pour la survie ?

Il fut tiré de ses pensées par le chuchotement des filles. Elles étaient en train de réfléchir à la raison pour laquelle ces créatures apparaissaient maintenant.

- Ça doit être à cause d'Halloween, supposa Luna. Mon père avait fait quelques recherches sur Halloween et son influence sur le monde de la magie. Ça n'a pas toujours été une fête où on se déguise pour aller chercher des bonbons.

- Il n'y a que les moldus qui font cela, rétorqua Draco. Les sorciers organisent plutôt des bals ou des fêtes…

- Dans la haute société peut-être, mais chez les classes moyennes, c'est le seul moment où les sorciers peuvent se mêler aux moldus et montrer leur vraie nature, enfin, dans la mesure du raisonnable, bien entendu…

Draco resta silencieux, imaginant sorciers et moldus impossible à distinguer sous leur déguisement, si ce n'était que certain faisait voler des citrouilles sous les regards ébahis des autres.

- Alors Malefoy, ricana Potter, pas de grimace dégoûtée, pas d'attitude outrée devant ses sorciers qui se mêlent à la populace.

- Et bien Potter, je vois que la guerre ne t'a pas changé qu'en bien ! Depuis quand appelles-tu les moldus la populace, toi qui préconises tant l'égalité ?

Harry ne répondit pas. Ce qu'il venait de dire était vraiment impensable de sa bouche, mais il l'avait fait pour une seule et bonne raison : il avait eu besoin de tester Malefoy. Il sentait qu'il avait changé, et au fond de lui, il voulait savoir jusqu'à quel point. Harry n'en savait pas plus que les autres sur ce qui lui était arrivé après cette fameuse nuit de sixième année. Il l'avait vu refuser de tuer Dumbledore, alors que celui-ci était vulnérable. Il l'avait vu se débattre avec sa conscience, et il avait constaté avec une pointe de surprise comment son humanité avait remporté le combat. Malefoy n'avait jamais su qu'il avait été sur toit, et il ne saurait surement jamais combien son opinion sur lui avait changé. Ce qu'il savait du reste, c'était seulement ce que Dumbledore et Snape avait bien voulu lui dire : il s'était fait torturer à mort pour le punir de sa traitrise, et se remettait de ses blessures dans une clinique. Il n'apprit rien de plus, jusqu'au jour où Malefoy était réapparu, à la rentrée. Ce n'était plus le même. Il ne se dégageait plus de sa personne l'orgueil, le pédantisme et le mépris, mais bien au contraire, une humilité nouvelle, et une certaine distance par rapport à ce qu'il avait été avant. Pour Harry, Draco était enfin devenue quelqu'un de fréquentable, même s'il ne l'avait pas vraiment côtoyé par la suite.

- Quoi qu'il en soit, continuait Hermione, Luna a raison. Il se trouve qu'on peut relier Halloween à une ancienne fête celtique : _Samain_. Elle célébrait la transition de la saison claire à la saison sombre et donc l'ouverture du passage d'Autre monde.

- Et qu'est-ce que c'est que cet _Autre monde _? demanda Draco.

- Pour les celtes, c'était le royaume des dieux, le paradis et les enfers. Aujourd'hui, quand on parle de l'autre monde, on pense plutôt aux enfers, aux monstres et aux démons.

- Bref, exactement le profil de nos chers visiteurs, termina le blond.

_- Samain_ est une fête religieuse, ajouta Hermione, qui invoque une magie très puissante. Je pense que la raison pour laquelle ces créatures ont pu apparaître maintenant c'est qu'elles ont bénéficié de cette puissante magie.

- Qu'est-ce que ça nous apporte de savoir ça ? demanda Harry.

- Une limite, répondit la jeune femme. On réfléchissait au but de ces créatures : tuer leurs possédés même si cela les faisait devenir vulnérables, et bien je pense que ce n'est que grâce à la magie de Samain, et que si elles veulent devenir réelles, elles doivent tuer leurs possédés avant la fin de cette nuit, ou disparaître à jamais. Du moins, c'est ce qui nous semble le plus logique – même si la logique laisse un peu à désirer ces temps-ci.

- Donc, en gros, tu dis qu'on a moins de cinq heures pour nous débarrasser de ses choses où elles nous envahiront pour de bon.

- Et bien on a qu'à attendre qu'elles deviennent réelles et on les tue toutes ensuite ! proposa Draco.

- Non, on ne parle pas de deux ou trois petites légendes urbaines qui se courent après, rectifia Hermione, mais des milliers. Autant que de possédés potentiels. Si on les laisse devenir réelles, ça signifie…

- Une nouvelle guerre, termina Harry à sa place, avec pour adversaire des monstres sans pitié et sans humanité.

- Chouette, ironisa Draco. Je trouvais aussi qu'on s'ennuyait ces derniers temps.

Harry lui lança un regard peu amène, mais il n'eut pas le temps d'ajouter quoi que se soit car ils avaient atteint le passage des cuisines.

**19h04.**

Quand Ron arriva dans la Grande Salle, tout essoufflé d'avoir couru de toute la puissance de ses jambes, il ne trouva personne, pas même ce satané Malefoy qui était pourtant aux portes de la mort quand il l'avait quitté. Il se laissa aller à quelques jurons bien sentis. Il se dirigea vers l'une de ses camarades qui s'occupait de renouveler les bandages d'un blessé. Peut-être qu'Harry ou Hermione lui avait laissé un message ?

- Oui, répondit la jeune fille en continuant son travail, ils m'ont donné ce bout de papier pour toi. Ne t'inquiète pas, répondit-elle à son regard suspicieux, je ne l'ai pas lu !

Et en effet, elle ne l'avait pas fait, car de toute façon, elle aurait été dans l'incapacité de lire le message. Hermione l'avait dissimulé derrière un sort dont seul Harry et Ron connaissait la clé. Cela ne signifiait qu'une chose : ils avaient découvert des choses qui pourraient créer la panique parmi leurs condisciples, ce qu'il fallait éviter absolument. Il récita une formule qui lui dévoila le message. Il reconnu tout de suite l'écriture de la jeune femme. Elle lui faisait un résumé très concis de la discussion qu'ils avaient eue avec le professeur d'histoire des moldus et les conclusions qu'ils en avaient tirés. Le mot terminait ainsi :

_« Nous sommes allés dans les cuisines pour trouver des informations. Lavande et Miss Winstead sont allées chercher Parvati. Rejoins-nous mais à la seule condition d'être accompagné de quelqu'un : c'est trop dangereux de circuler tout seul, même pour un sorcier comme toi ! Le mieux serait tout de même que tu restes et que tu transmettes aux professeurs ce que nous avons trouvé. Quoi qu'il en soit, fais attention !_

_Hermione_ »

Ron renifla. Il confirait le mot à la fille de tout à l'heure qui pourrait le donner aux professeurs à sa place. Il n'allait surement pas attendre une babysitteur pour aller les rejoindre ! Et puis, s'il rencontrait l'une de ses choses, il valait mieux qu'il n'y ait pas de témoin pour voir le sort qu'il leur réserverait…

Il récita une autre formule et confia à nouveau le mot à la jeune infirmière en lui demandant de le remettre à Dumbledore, et à Dumbledore seulement. Puis il sortit de la Grande salle et partit en direction des cuisines pour rejoindre ses amis.

Il avait fait à peine quelques mètres qu'un bruit l'arrêta. Une petite sonnerie retentissait non loin. Une sueur froide le saisit coulant insidieusement dans sa nuque. Il se retourna et aperçut la petite lumière qui brillait au même rythme que la sonnerie. Il se rapprocha. C'était bien le même téléphone portable qui scandait son nom sur l'écran. Il ne sut pourquoi, mais il prit l'appel. Il n'avait pas le choix en fin de compte : il était possédé par une légende, et instinctivement, il se pliait à ses règles. Il décrocha, et il entendit à nouveau ce bruit blanc, puis la petite voix de gamine démoniaque retentit :

- Hi ! Hi ! Hi ! Tu auras beau casser le téléphone, je te retrouverai toujours. Ça ne sert à rien de fuir, ton destin c'est de mourir. Patience Ronald Weasley, je suis à Pré-au-Lard. J'arrive !

Puis elle raccrocha. Dans un mouvement de panique, il jeta à nouveau le téléphone à terre, qui se brisa. Puis, il se mit à courir pour retrouver ses amis.

**19h20**

Lavande Brown entra dans la salle des Gryffondors qui était remplie de ses habitants. Le trajet s'était passé sans difficulté, et maintenant, c'était avec une impatience renouvelée qu'elle souhaitait atteindre sa chambre, à la fois pour voir Parvati, mais aussi pour souffler un peu dans son havre de paix. Miss Winstead sur les talons, elle se dirigea vers les escaliers du dortoir des filles, lorsqu'un groupe de sixième année les intercepta. Elles étaient les premières personnes à rentrer depuis qu'on les avait confinés ici, et jusqu'à présent personne n'avait voulu leur donner la moindre information. Tout le monde était choqué par l'accident de la tribune, mais ils ne comprenaient pas pourquoi ils devaient rester cloîtrés dans leur dortoir respectif, en tout cas, pas s'il n'y avait pas une menace. Hors, s'il y avait une menace, il semblait normal que les étudiants soient au courant, pour au moins pouvoir se défendre si la situation le demandait.

Miss Winstead essaya de raisonner les foules, mais tout le monde posait trop de questions sans entendre les moindres réponses. Cela prenait trop de temps, et Lavande s'impatienta de ne pas pouvoir avancer, mais elle ne voulait pas laisser son professeur face à cette horde de sorciers hystériques. L'enseignante lui adressa un regard entendu, qui lui suggéra qu'elle maîtrisait la situation. Lavande la remercia et se força un passage parmi la foule, évitant les mains qui voulaient la retenir et refusant de répondre aux questions. Elle grimpa les marches quatre à quatre et arriva enfin à sa chambre, qu'elle ouvrit à la volée pour refermer tout de suite. Toute essoufflée, elle s'appuya contre le bois, une main sur la poitrine et essaya de reprendre sa respiration.

- Désolée pour cette entrée brutale, finit-elle par dire, mais c'est la folie en bas !

Elle attendit la réponse de son amie qui ne vint pas.

- Parvati, tu dors encore ? s'étonna-t-elle en allumant la lumière. Tu n'as rien entend…

Les mots restèrent coincés dans sa gorge tandis qu'elle sentait ses couleurs s'en aller de son visage. Là, étendue sur le lit, son amie gisait dans une mare de sang, l'abdomen tranché et les trippes à l'air. Et au-dessus de son lit était marqué en lettres vermeilles : _« Heureusement que tu n'as pas allumé la lumière »_. Lavande hurla. Elle cria tout ce qu'elle put. Elle retourna sur la porte pour s'enfuit prévenir Miss Winstead, mais le battant refusa de s'ouvrir. Elle s'escrima dessus, tira sur la poignée de ses forces, mais rien n'y fit, cette porte refusait de bouger. De toute évidence quelque chose la bloquait de l'extérieur. Lavande se mit à trembler. Elle se trouvait dans la même chambre qu'un cadavre et potentiellement de la légende qui l'avait tué. Elle saisit sa baguette. Elle espérait vraiment que Parvati ait été la possédée : morte pour morte, autant que ça serve à quelqu'un. Elle se retourna, de façon à avoir la porte dans le dos, et être sure de ne subir aucune attaque surprise par l'arrière. Elle examina la pièce minutieusement. Maintenant, sa survie ne dépendait que de ses capacités à se ressaisir. Durant la guerre, elle était revenue pour affronter les mangemorts. Même si elle avait été gravement blessée lors de la bataille finale, elle avait retenu tout de même quelques principes de bases pour la survie lors d'une bataille. C'était cette connaissance qui maintenant lui éviterait une mort certaine.

Tandis qu'elle examinait la pièce à la recherche du moindre mouvement, elle cherchait désespérément un plan. Il lui fallait une sortie de secours, mais, il n'y avait rien dans cette pièce qui lui permettrait de partir de la chambre. La fenêtre donnait directement sur du vide. Son regard tomba sur la porte de la salle de bain. Il y avait une fenêtre dedans, et celle-ci donnait sur la toiture. Avec un peu de chance, il y aurait surement une corniche qui lui permettrait de filer à l'anglaise. Lavande longea lentement le mur, en direction de la salle de bain, observant la pièce mais en évitant les regards prolongés sur le corps de son amie. Malheureusement, ses yeux étaient sans cesse attirés par la phrase sur le mur : _« Heureusement que tu n'as pas allumé la lumière »_. Il était là quand elle était venue chercher l'écharpe. Il l'avait déjà tuée, et il aurait très bien pu s'occuper de son cas aussi. Elle frissonna en pensant qu'elle s'était approché du cadavre encore chaud de Parvati pour déposer le morceau de pain. Il était peut-être juste à côté d'elle à se moment là, attendant de pouvoir frapper. Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas allumé la lumière ? Peut-être que si elle l'avait fait, elle aurait pu éviter l'accident de la tribune : elle serait allée voir les professeurs, qui auraient annulé le match et rien ne serait arrivé. Ou peut-être serait-elle morte, découpée comme Parvati et attendant qu'Hermione vienne découvrir le corps…

Soudain, elle remarqua un détail auquel elle n'avait pas fait attention avant : le morceau de pain qu'elle avait laissé sur la table de nuit n'y était plus, et elle ne le voyait pas aux abords immédiats du meuble. Cependant, elle pouvait voir quelques miettes s'éparpiller sur le sol. Le monstre l'aurai-il mangé ? Elle remonta le chemin de miette de pain jusqu'à l'armoire qui se trouvait juste en face d'elle, et soudain, elle aperçut l'entrebâillement de la porte.

Elle hurla tandis que la créature sortait du placard comme une furie. C'était un homme habillé de noir, le regard fou et les lèvres couvertes d'une écume écœurante. Il était armé d'un couteau et courait à toutes jambes vers la jeune fille effrayée. Mais au dernier moment, elle se jeta sur le côté, se releva d'un bond et envoya l'homme surpris voler à quelques mètres. Lavande n'était pas si mauvais stratège. Elle avait déterminé que le seul moyen de pouvoir atteindre la porte de la salle bain – qui se trouvait juste à côté de l'armoire où se cachait l'homme et en face de la porte d'entrée – s'était de faire venir la créature à elle, pour lui laisser le champ libre. Et comment forcer une créature à sortir de sa cachette, sinon en lui faisant croire qu'elle était trop vulnérable et terrifiée pour réagir. Elle avait lancé le sort pour tester sa réalité et savoir si Parvati avait été visée ou si elle était morte au hasard.

L'homme déboussolé se releva et pointa son couteau vers la jeune femme, mais avant qu'il n'ait pu esquisser le moindre geste, elle lança un autre sortilège qui l'envoya se briser contre la fenêtre et disparaître dans un grand plongeon d'une centaine de mètres. Il n'y eu pas un cri, juste un bruit sourd. Lavande s'approcha de la porte, et jeta un coup d'œil, juste pour s'assurer qu'il ne bougeait plus. Mais on ne pouvait pas survivre à une chute pareille, toute légende urbaine qu'on était.

Lavande soupira puis son regard se posa nouveau sur le lit de Parvati. La phrase lui sautait aux yeux, comme une accusation. Peut-être aurait-elle pu la sauver ? Peut-être n'était-il pas trop tard à ce moment là ? Les larmes commencèrent à couler le long de ses joues. Elle ne pouvait plus se retenir, mais elle ne pouvait pas non rester dans la chambre avec le cadavre. Elle se précipita dans la salle de bain et se réfugia dans le cabinet de toilette. La tension qui la maintenait se relâcha entièrement, si bien qu'elle finit par se sentir mal. Elle se pencha au dessus des toilettes et se mit à vomir. Cet effort l'acheva. Elle tomba à côté de la cuvette. Les hauts le cœur cessèrent peu à peu et lui permirent de pleurer. Elle se laissa aller complètement. Sa meilleure amie venait de mourir. Elle avait été à ses côté dans la dernière bataille de Poudlard. Elle l'avait encouragée lorsqu'elle lui avait avoué ses sentiments pour Seamus. Elle avait été une épaule pour pleurer dans les mauvais moments, et même si parfois elle savait se montrer particulièrement agaçante, elle était vraiment une fille gentille et attentionnée. Non, elle ne méritait pas cela ! Elle ne méritait pas de mourir ainsi !

Lavande tira la chasse d'eau et essuya les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues. Elle devait maintenant prévenir les autres élèves de Gryffondors, car la tour n'était plus sure pour eux. Elle sortit du cabinet, ouvrit la fenêtre qui, comme elle le pensait, donnait sur une petite corniche. Elle s'assit sur le rebord de la fenêtre pour passer les jambes, jaugea la hauteur avant de se lancer. Elle respira un grand coup. L'air frais de la nuit lui faisait du bien. Elle constata à quel point Poudlard était coupé du monde quand il était noyé dans le brouillard. Elle compta jusqu'à trois pour se donner du courage, mais avant d'arriver au troisième chiffre, une voix murmura à son oreille.

- Bleu ou rouge ?

- Bleu, répondit-elle sans réfléchir.

Et avant qu'elle ne puisse réagir, quelque chose l'agrippa par le cou et commença à lui serrer la gorge. Lavande essaya de saisir la chose qui l'étouffait mais elle n'y parvint pas. Elle tenta de se débattre en prenant appui sur la corniche, mais tout ce qu'elle obtint ce fut d'accélérer son étouffement. Bientôt, l'air vint à lui manquer. Ses poumons la brulèrent, réclamant de l'oxygène, mais la chose qui la tenait raffermissait sa prise de seconde en seconde. Elle tenta de crier pour avertir quelqu'un, mais les sons restèrent coincés et elle ne put émettre que de petits grognements étouffés. Puis, ses muscles commencèrent à lâcher prise. Elle se sentit partir lentement. Tout devint blanc, puis noir, puis, plus rien. Au moment où elle expirait son dernier souffle, la chose lâcha sa prise et le corps inerte de la jeune femme tomba dans le vide.

**19h36**

- Alpha ne sait rien du tout ! s'écria l'Elfe avec résignation.

Harry soupira. Cela faisait dix minutes qu'ils essayaient d'obtenir des informations, mais les elfes ne voulaient pas parler. Il ne savait pas pour quelle raison ils observaient ce mutisme, mais le jeune homme sentait que cela avait un lien avec la manifestation du matin même.

- Nous ne cherchons pas à savoir qui était là ou qui ne l'était pas, rétorqua le brun pour la énième fois, mais nous devons savoir si vous avez entendu quelqu'un parler d'une histoire ou d'un évènement qui pourrait ressembler à une légende urbaine.

- Et ben, siffla Draco, tu es arrivé à dire tout ça sans reprendre ta respiration !

- Harry lui lança un regard noir.

- Non sérieux, reprit le blond, même moi qui suis au courant, je n'ai rien compris à ce que tu as dit.

- C'est vrai, Harry, intervint Hermione. Ce que tu dis n'est pas très clair…

- Et bien allez-y ! se vexa l'intéressé. Je vous regarde !

- Il est susceptible, remarqua le Serpentard avec une pointe d'ironie.

- Alpha, reprit Hermione, tu me connais. J'ai créé une association pour vous en quatrième année. Je suis la dernière personne qui chercherait à vous nuire. Vous pouvez nous dire ce vous savez, nous ne dévoilerons pas nos sources.

Le petit lutin rabougri réfléchit quelques instants.

- Je vous en prie, continua la jeune femme, il y a des monstres qui sont en train de tuer des gens dans le château. C'est très important que vous nous disiez ce que vous savez pour que nous puissions les sauver !

Alpha marmonna quelque chose puis s'en alla discuter avec les autres elfes dans le fond de la cuisine.

- Bon bah, c'est pas gagné ! soupira Draco.

- Non, vraiment ? s'étonna Harry. Pas de « je vous avais bien dis qu'on n'aurait pas dû interroger ces créatures stupides qui ne méritent que de laver notre linge sale ! »

- Premièrement, répondit le blond, je n'ai jamais dit ça, et m'en vanter serait mal à propos, et deuxièmement, ce n'est pas parce que tu n'arrives à rien que tu dois les insulter, Potter.

Il termina sa phrase par un petit sourire narquois qui fit enrager le Survivant. Il y avait des moments pour plaisanter et d'autre non. Ce n'était pas l'un de ces moments. Mais, une partie de lui commençait à apprécier ce nouveau Malefoy.

- Hey! Les garçons, au lieu de faire de l'esprit, venez nous aider, les appela Hermione.

Ils se rapprochèrent des deux filles qui étaient en train de chercher quelque chose dans le sac de Luna.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? demanda Draco

- Luna a eu une idée… intéressante, expliqua Hermione.

- Intéressante…, répéta Harry pas très convaincu.

- Qui vaut la peine d'être essayée tout du moins…

- Si j'arrive à trouver cette maudite baguette…

- Mais tu mets toujours ta baguette dans ta poche, observa Harry.

- Non, pas ma baguette, rectifia la jeune femme, je vais en avoir besoin, j'en ai toujours une autre…

- Tu te balades avec deux baguettes ? observa Malefoy.

- Oui, celle que je cherche est une baguette en bois de grenadier avec des écailles de dragons… ah ! Enfin !

Elle sortit de son sac un bout de bâton rosé et brillant, qui ressemblait plus à un bout de bois qu'à une vraie baguette.

- Et, ça fait de la magie cette « chose » ? demanda Draco, pas très convaincu.

- Bien sûr ! se rengorgea Luna. C'est une baguette du diable. Ça ne lance que de très puissants sortilèges. Trop puissants pour être maîtrisés par des mortels.

- Hum… et le chocogrenouille, il saute tout seul dans son emballage… Mais bien sûr !

- C'est vrai, il…

- Bon, reprit Hermione que cette conversation commençait à agacer. Cette baguette lance des petites étincelles c'est tout ce qu'on lui demande. Harry et Draco, coupez ce cuir en fines lamelles !

- Mais pourquoi ? demanda le blond.

- Faites-le, c'est tout !

- Elle est pas commode celle-là, marmonna le Serpentard.

- A qui le dis-tu, acquiesça Harry.

Ils échangèrent un sourire complice, mais se ressaisirent pour se mettre au travail.

- On en fait combien ?

- Une bonne dizaine.

De l'autre côté de la cuisine, les elfes de maison étaient en train de discuter avec animation. Ils se ressemblaient tous avec leur taies d'oreiller crasseuses et leur yeux comme des soucoupes. En les regardant, Harry pensa à Dobby, son cher ami qui s'était sacrifié pour les sauver.

- Harry, si tu continues, tu vas me couper le doigt ! s'écria Draco.

Le brun revint soudainement à la réalité. Il ne sut ce qui l'avait le plus surpris : le fait qu'on lui parlât alors qu'il était perdu dans ses pensées, ou celui que Draco l'appelât par son prénom d'une façon si… amicale. Il se remit au travail sans regarder le blond, mais ne put s'empêcher de penser que son nom raisonnait plutôt bien dans sa bouche.

Les elfes revinrent quelques minutes plus tard, alors qu'ils étaient en train de terminer leur confection.

- Alpha parle au nom de la majorité en disant que nous ne pouvons pas donner les informations que vous souhaitez. Nous vous présentons toutes nos excuses, et irons nous coincer cinq fois les mains dans le four.

- Qu'est-ce que tu paries qu'ils ont débattu si longtemps pour choisir les sévices corporels les plus appropriés, chuchota Draco à Harry.

Harry sourit mais ne répondit pas.

- Quel dommage, soupira tragiquement Hermione, et nous qui avions quelque chose qui aurait pu vraiment vous intéresser.

- Nous n'acceptons ni argent, ni cadeau !

- Oh, mais ce n'est pas un cadeau, et ce n'est pas non plus de l'argent. Ce n'est pas grave Luna, range le fouet fumant !

- Le fouet fumant ? répéta Alpha intéressé, et une vingtaine de paires d'yeux globuleux se tournèrent vers la jeune femme blonde.

D'un geste théâtral, elle sortit le fouet improvisé qui lança de petite étincelle en direction des elfes.

- Très maniable, improvisa la Serdaigle, il permet une vraie flagellation accompagnée de brûlures, ou une punition commune, tout en assurant un divertissement certain pour le spectateur.

- Non, Luna ! s'écria Hermione. Ils ne veulent pas, ils ne veulent pas, n'insistons pas et partons !

Ils commencèrent à s'en aller lorsqu'une grande protestation surgit derrière leur dos. Une vraie cacophonie régna dans la cuisine puis les elfes parvinrent tout de même à se mettre d'accord.

- Nous voulons revenir sur notre décision, dit enfin Alpha. Nous vous donnerons l'information contre le fouet fumant.

- Adjugé ! s'écria Hermione.

Et pendant que Luna se séparait à regret de sa superbe baguette, les elfes de maison commencèrent à faire l'inventaire de ce qu'ils avaient entendu.

- Beaucoup de discussion sur le match, commenta Alpha.

- Paul Sheldon est amoureux de William Jamies, cria une elfe nommée Juliet.

- La maman d'Hector Mcmillan devait lui envoyer des bonbons, continua Victor.

- Il y a des bruits sous le lit, ajouta Roméo.

- A quelle heure as-tu entendu ça ? demanda Hermione.

- Heu… vers 16h30…

- C'est trop tard, rétorqua Harry, cherchez plutôt le matin.

- Draco Malefoy a fait un arrêt cardiaque, ajouta Juliet.

- Mais non, tu vois bien que je suis là ! répondit le concerné.

- Draco Malefoy a demandé à Blaise Zabini de lui trouver une fille, renchérit Roméo.

- Bon, ça suffit ! Draco Malefoy sait ce qu'il a fait ! C'est ce que les autres ont dit qui nous intéresse.

- Hum…susceptible ? souffla Harry, goguenard.

- Un parchemin blanc grâce à une potion de courage de Snape ! cria Oscar.

- Attends ! s'écria Hermione. Tu peux répéter.

- Un parchemin blanc grâce à une potion de courage de Snape ! répéta l'elfe.

- A quelle heure l'as-tu entendu ?

- 7h30 environ.

- C'est ça ! jubila Hermione. Avez-vous entendu d'autres histoires dans le genre avant 7h30 ?

- Non, répondirent les elfes en chœur, que du Quidditch.

- Merci pour votre aide.

Le petit groupe s'en alla laissant les elfes de maison à leur nouveau jouet.

- Comment tu peux être sure que c'est celle-là ? demanda Luna

- C'est l'anecdote typique des bacheliers moldus : « Qu'est-ce que le courage ? » et on rend une feuille blanche en marquant : « c'est ça ».

- Oui, acquiesça Harry, maintenant que tu le dis, j'en ai déjà entendu parler.

- Et mais attendez ! s'écria soudain Draco. Je sais qui a dit ça ! C'est un Serpentard, c'est… c'est… ah, merde ! je ne me souviens plus ! Pourtant je suis sûr de l'avoir entendu.

- Pas le temps d'attendre que ça revienne, décida Harry. Il faut trouver un prof, Dumbledore ou Snape, et utiliser une pensine.

- Oui, bonne idée.

-Harry ! cria quelqu'un dans le couloir.

Ils se retournèrent et virent Ron courir vers eux, essoufflé et très agité.

- Enfin…, put-il dire, je vous cherchais… je…

- Ron, tu es tout seul ! se fâcha Hermione. Je t'avais dis d'attendre quelqu'un !

- Pas le temps… je…

Soudain, une musique aiguë s'éleva dans le couloir. Tous sursautèrent, surtout Ron qui regarda de partout avec des yeux effrayés.

- Elle m'a retrouvé ! répétait-il. Elle m'a retrouvé !

- Ron, s'écria Harry en l'attrapant par les épaules, qui t'a retrouvé ?

Le roux regarda son ami, désespéré, et montra du doigt le couloir d'où s'élevait une faible lumière. Draco saisit sa baguette et s'approcha prudemment de l'origine de ce phénomène. Il revint, ramenant un petit objet.

- Un téléphone portable ! s'exclama Hermione qui n'en revenait pas.

Sur l'écran apparaissait le nom de Ron. Hermione saisit le téléphone pour décrocher.

- Non ! voulut l'empêcher son ami.

Mais trop tard, déjà une petite voix s'élevait des hauts parleurs :

- Allô ? Allô ? Je suis Mary la Poupée. Bonjour les amis de Ronald Weasley ! Je vais le tuer, et vous ne pourrez rien faire pour m'en empêcher. Je suis dans la Forêt interdite !

Puis, plus rien.


	15. 20h00  Sur le bout des ongles !

Et c'est reparti pour une nouvelle heure de folie. Retenez votre aspiration!

Enjoy!

**Chapitre 14 : 20h00…Sur le bout des ongles…**

**Mercredi 31 octobre, 20h00.**

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? parvint enfin à dire Harry.

La stupeur se lisait sur les visages de tout le monde. Ron était aussi blanc qu'un cadavre. Il prit soudainement le téléphone des mains d'Hermione et le jeta à travers une fenêtre.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? s'écria la jeune femme.

- Il me retrouve à chaque fois ! répondit-il sur le même ton. La prochaine fois, il y en aura un autre, exactement le même ! Je ne veux pas le garder avec moi !

- D'accord, acquiesça Harry d'une voix apaisante. Calme-toi maintenant. Nous avons presque trouvé l'origine de la première légende. On va aller le chercher et tout va s'arranger.

Ron opina du chef. Il se ressaisit, reprit une respiration plus calme et essaya de faire le tri dans son esprit. Il ne devait pas laisser la peur le dominer : s'il voulait toutes pouvoir les massacrer, il devait retrouver son sang froid. Pour Ginny. Puis, relevant la tête, il aperçut Malefoy qui faisait de son mieux pour éviter son regard. Une pensée morbide lui traversa l'esprit.

- Elle est morte, annonça-t-il soudain, sans ménagement ni explication, semblant s'adresser au Serpentard.

- Qui est morte ? demanda Hermione, inquiète.

- Ginny, dit-il dans un souffle.

Chacun accusa le coup à sa manière. Toute émotion s'enfuit du visage d'Harry tandis qu'Hermione et Luna éclatait en sanglot. Même Draco pâlit légèrement. Il ne la connaissait pas, mais le regard meurtrier que lui portait Weasley ne laissait pas de doute quant à la créature qui l'avait tuée.

- C'est ta putain de femme défigurée qui…, commença-t-il, les yeux jetant des éclairs et les veines apparaissant sur des traits durcis.

- Je n'ai rien demandé ! contesta Draco en serrant les dents.

Il compatissait sincèrement à la peine de Weasley, mais il n'était pas prêt à se laisser accuser d'un acte qu'il n'avait pas commis. Hermione s'approcha de Ron, les yeux remplis de larmes. Elle mit une main chargée d'affection sur sa joue, amenant le garçon à tourner son regard vers elle. Il y avait dans ce geste les traces d'un amour qui avait disparu, ou qui était redevenu une forte amitié. La jeune femme chuchota quelques mots à l'attention de son ami et le prit dans ses bras, dans un geste de compassion. Ron se détendit, mais son visage resta fermé. Harry toujours impassible consolait Luna qui sanglotait doucement dans ses bras. Peut-être espérait-il qu'elle pourrait pleurer pour deux… Même s'il avait été à une certaine période assez proche de Ginny, il ne semblait plus pouvoir exprimer sa peine.

- Bon, décida Harry, il faut absolument qu'on mette un terme à tout ça avant…

Sa phrase resta en suspension comme emprisonnée dans sa gorge. Mais il n'avait pas besoin de continuer pour que les autres le comprennent. Ron et Hermione s'écartèrent l'un de l'autre et Luna respira fort pour se calmer. Ils auraient le temps de veiller leurs morts quand tout serait fini. Comme il l'avait fait du temps de la guerre, et malgré la déchirure profonde que cela causait en chacun. Harry sortit d'une de ses poches un vieux parchemin. Draco s'approcha, curieux de savoir à quoi il pourrait servir.

- Je jure que mes intentions sont mauvaises ! récita-t-il et le bout de papier s'illumina, traçant un plan détaillé du château et de ses habitants.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? s'écria le Serpentard, admiratif.

- C'est la carte du Maraudeur, expliqua Hermione. Elle est magique et permet de savoir où se trouvent les habitants du château. C'est une longue histoire qu'on te racontera plus tard… peut-être.

Soudain, une immense explosion retentit, faisant tellement vibrer les murs du château qu'ils eurent du mal à rester debout.

- Merde ! s'écria Harry. Qu'est-ce que c'était ?

Tous se tournèrent vers la carte que tenait le jeune homme. Des centaines de petits pas semblaient s'écouler de la tour des Gryffondors comme des fourmis dont on aurait détruit la fourmilière.

- Il se passe quelque chose là-bas. Il faut aller les aider tout de suite.

Ils s'élancèrent d'un même pas à travers les couloirs, en direction du dortoir attaqué. Ce qui était pire que de combattre des monstres, c'était de les combattre dans une horde de personnes affolées. Si chacun commençait à courir dans le château, ils devraient obligatoirement faire face à une prolifération de monstres venant de tous les côtés et impossible à canaliser. Ils montèrent les escaliers quatre à quatre, et bientôt, l'écho des cris de frayeur leur parvint. Ils accélérèrent le pas autant qu'ils purent. Déjà des bruits de combat retentissaient. Les professeurs se trouvaient surement là-bas. Puis la vague affolée des jeunes sorciers déferla à contresens dans les escaliers. Harry se plaqua contre le mur pour ne pas être emporté. Il fut imité par Draco et Ron qui se trouvait juste derrière lui, mais les filles, un peu plus bas, se prirent la masse de plein fouet et durent suivre pour ne pas se faire piétiner.

- Merde ! cria Harry qui s'apprêtait à les rejoindre.

- Non ! intervint Draco en le retenant par le bras. Elles sauront se débrouiller. On doit aller aider les autres !

Il acquiesça, et le reste de la troupe, s'aidant de la rampe des escaliers, continua son ascension. Quand ils arrivèrent, le tableau qui fermait l'accès à la salle commune n'était plus, laissant à sa place un trou béant dont de grandes flammes léchaient amoureusement les rebords. Leurs regards tombèrent alors sur le combat enragé qui se déroulait dedans. La salle si accueillante de la Maison des Gryffondors n'était plus qu'un sombre champ bataille ravagé par le feu, où déjà gisaient quelques corps inanimés. Les garçons entrèrent sans hésiter, mais ils durent rapidement se mettre à couvert pour éviter les sorts qui leur arrivaient dessus. De toute évidence, certaines de ces créatures n'avaient pas encore tué leurs possédés et réfléchissaient les attaques que leur lançaient des professeurs dépassés et une poignée d'élèves courageux. Les humains se divisaient en deux groupes : ceux qui combattaient les monstres et ceux qui combattaient l'incendie. Comme ce dernier était dû à un phénomène magique, il était beaucoup plus dur à maîtriser, et le simple fait qu'il ne s'étendît pas au reste du château constituait déjà un exploit en soi.

Harry repéra rapidement les lieux et fut surpris de découvrir ce qu'il se passait dans la salle. Quelques personnes livraient une bataille acharnée contre un homme portant des crochets à la place de ses mains, mais le plus étonnant, se trouvait de l'autre côté de la pièce. Dumbledore se tenait au milieu, et semblait protéger de son corps une femme habillée d'une robe de mariée. Malgré son aspect cadavérique, le jeune homme put distinguer des yeux bleus et une longue chevelure blonde. Professeurs et étudiants essayaient de raisonner le directeur, mais rien ne semblait parvenir à le faire battre en retraite. Le petit groupe se dirigea vers Snape qui était en tête de la ligne de défense humaine.

- Que se passe-t-il ? cria-t-il pour se faire entendre par-dessus le bruit des combats.

- Les monstres deviennent de plus en plus intelligents ! répondit le maître des potions. Celui-ci a pris la forme de la petite sœur de Dumbledore. Il semble complètement ensorcelé. !

- Non ! hurla justement le vieil homme. Je ne vous laisserai pas la tuer ! Ariana ! Ma chère Ariana est revenue !

Et il menaça de sa baguette tous ceux qui faisaient mine de s'approcher.

- Il doit être possédé ! supposa Draco. Si on le laisse comme ça, il va se faire tuer sans qu'on ne puisse rien faire !

- Mais comment faire ? demanda Ron. On ne peut pas tuer ce monstre tant qu'il n'aura pas tué Dumbledore, mais on ne peut pas le laisser liquider le vieux ! Comment toucher ce qui est intouchable ?

- Mais il n'est pas intouchable, rétorqua Draco. J'ai une idée mais il va falloir que vous m'aidiez !

Soudain, un pan de mur s'écroula, forçant Dumbledore à reculer de quelques pas, se rapprochant du monstre. Celui-ci profita de l'occasion, et glissa langoureusement son bras autour du vieil homme, comme dans un geste d'affection. Le directeur ne réagit pas malgré les protestations des sorciers : il faisait maintenant réellement barrière de son corps et empêchait ainsi toute atteinte.

- Ariana ! Ariana ! haletait le sorcier réduit à l'impuissance.

Le monstre ne répondit rien, mais un sourire effrayant apparut sur son visage : elle allait passer à l'action. Elle approcha ses lèvres sans couleur de l'oreille du vieil homme, et lui chuchota quelques mots.

- Je suis la Dame Blanche, répéta-t-il comme une marionnette. Ceux qui me voient meurent aussitôt !

Comme ponctuant cette annonce, la baguette de Dumbledore envoya un jet de lumière verte sur le groupe de sorciers. Ils se jetèrent tous sur le côté pour éviter le sort qui s'abattit sur l'un des fauteuils de la salle qui n'avait pas brûlé.

- Saleté de monstres ! jura Ron. S'ils peuvent utiliser la magie maintenant…

- Attention ! hurla Harry à l'autre groupe de combattants.

En effet, il avait anticipé son attaque qui visait à libérer son compagnon aux crochets de ses agresseurs. Malheureusement, ils ne réagirent pas assez vite, et un étudiant de sixième année tomba sous le sort. Désorienté, le reste du groupe ne fit pas attention à l'autre monstre qui en profita pour les attaquer. Il blessa un professeur d'un coup de crochet dans le ventre et attrapa un autre étudiant pour lui trancher le cou. Alors que le groupe se reformait pour se défendre, la Dame Blanche enchaîna les sorts les plus puissants, empêchant les sorciers de se défendre et augmentant un peu plus l'incendie.

La situation ne faisait qu'empirer, lorsque soudain, surgissant dans le dos du monstre, Draco et Ron se jetèrent sur la Dame Blanche, armée de morceaux de poutre tombés à cause du feu. Là où tout le monde croyait les monstres intouchables se trouvait leur point faible. La magie était certes inopérante, mais on pouvait tout à fait se battre contre les créatures, les assommer et parfois leur infliger quelques blessures. Au corps à corps, un humain n'avait quasiment aucune chance, les monstre possédant une force surhumaine, mais, si on ajoutait l'effet de surprise dans la balance, on pouvait sans doute espérer changer un peu cette inégalité. Harry avait plus ou moins détourné l'attention de tous en les focalisant sur ce qui se passait de l'autre côté de la pièce. Pendant ce temps, Ron et Draco s'étaient glissés derrière la mariée cadavérique, armés et déterminés.

La Dame Blanche reçut l'attaque de plein fouet et lâcha sa victime. Dumbledore tomba sur le sol, tandis que la créature se retournait pour faire face à ses agresseurs. Harry profita de ce moment d'inattention pour aller chercher le directeur qui déjà reprenait conscience. Il l'attrapa par le bras et le força à se relever pour l'amener vers le groupe de défense. Pendant ce temps, le combat s'engageait entre Ron, Draco et le monstre.

- Alors saleté ! cria le rouquin. Tu croyais pas qu'on pourrait faire ça ! Pétasse !

La chose siffla de mécontentement, la colère se lisait sur ses traits malgré le côté figé du cadavre. Tout d'un coup, ses ongles s'allongèrent.

- Tu aurais dû attendre de voir les petits tours qu'elle nous réservait avant de l'insulter ! répliqua Draco.

La créature attaqua, mais le blond para le coup avec la poutre carbonisée qu'il tenait encore dans ses mains. Mais si le morceau de bois amortit le coup, il fut tout de même tranché net. La Dame Blanche enchaîna les coups, et Draco ne dut sa survie qu'à ses réflexes. Ron intervint alors, s'élançant sur le monstre et lui assénant un fulgurant coup de poing qui l'envoya s'écraser contre le mur.

- Ron, Draco ! hurla Harry de l'entrée. Venez, il faut absolument partir !

Draco esquissa une retraite, mais le rouquin ne bougea pas.

- Vas-y, dit-il, je vous rejoindrai plus tard !

- On n'a pas besoin que tu joues les héros ! s'écria le blond.

- La ferme Malefoy ! J'ai un compte à régler.

La Dame Blanche se relevait déjà, et chancelait un peu légèrement étourdie.

- Ron, Draco ! hurla Harry.

- Bonne chance, acquiesça le blond.

Il partit rejoindre le brun qui s'impatientait vraiment. Ron ne répondit pas et fit face au monstre qui arrivait sur lui. Draco franchit ce qui avait été l'ancienne porte du dortoir des Gryffondors.

- Où est Ron ?

- Il préfère rester pour prêter main forte !

- Quoi ? s'écria l'autre en se retournant vers la salle.

- Laisse Harry ! rétorqua Draco. On l'aidera plus en mettant un terme à tout ça.

- Je reste là, ajouta Snape. Emmenez le directeur loin d'ici, ça affaiblira peut-être le monstre

Harry acquiesça à regret. Chacun prit le bras d'un Dumbledore légèrement désorienté et ils partirent du lieu du sinistre, en direction son bureau.

**20h23**

Hermione et Luna ne purent empêcher les Gryffondors paniqués de se disperser dans tous les couloirs. La masse était trop grande pour être gérée par deux personnes seulement, étudiantes de surcroît. Hermione maudit le fait de ne trouver aucun professeur. Il paraissait étonnant que personne ne s'inquiétât d'un tel désordre et ne vienne voir ce qu'il se passait. Peut-être que cela ne présageait rien de bon.

- Hermione ! hurla Luna en la tirant subitement dans une alcôve creusée dans le mur de l'escalier, résidence d'une vieille armure.

- Qu'est-ce que…

Mais soudain elle comprit. Des cris de peur panique se firent entendre, accompagné quelques secondes plus tard par des cris de douleur et d'agonie. Le bruit d'une bataille débuta tandis qu'apparut soudain un flot d'étudiant remontant les escaliers et se percutant à ceux qui les descendaient. La collision fut douloureuse : nombreux furent ceux qui tombèrent et se firent piétiner par leurs camarades hystériques. En bas, les cris se rapprochaient, et bientôt on put voir les lumières des sorts.

- Merde ! jura Hermione.

Elle devait agir pour limiter les dégâts.

- Sortez des escaliers ! résonna la voix amplifiée de la jeune femme. Remontez ! C'est dangereux en bas ! Remontez !

Le mouvement inverse se mit en marche, et les aspirants sorciers rebroussèrent rapidement chemin, permettant à ceux qui se trouvaient en bas de pouvoir remonter.

- Luna, essaie d'attraper deux ou trois courageux pour évacuer les blessés. Laissez les morts sur place, je vais voir ce qu'il en est en bas.

La Serdaigle voulut protester mais elle ne lui en laissa pas le temps. Elle descendit les escaliers jusqu'à ce que les bruits de bataille se fassent plus clairs. Elle ralentit le pas et se contenta de jeter un coup d'œil pour évaluer la situation : il ne servait à rien de se jeter tête baissée dans une situation inextricable même si cela signifiait de devoir sacrifier des victimes innocentes. Il ne restait qu'un seul étudiant qui se battait comme il le pouvait face à un homme armé d'une hache. Derrière ce dernier, les cadavres des élèves qui avaient été pris par surprise gisaient pitoyablement, leur sang baignant le bas des escaliers d'écarlate. Le pauvre sorcier, un première année apparemment, n'avait pu fuir car son pied avait été tranché dans une attaque antérieur du monstre. Du sang chaud giclait encore de la blessure.

Hermione fut prise d'un haut le cœur, mais elle devait absolument se ressaisir. Le jeune sorcier tenta désespérément un sort de stupefixion, qui atteignit l'homme de plein fouet, malheureusement, cela ne fit que le ralentir, car le sort n'était pas assez puissant pour l'arrêter. La jeune femme nota l'information : la légende avait tué son possédé et était maintenant vulnérable aux attaques magiques. Elle se décida donc à intervenir. Elle sortit de sa cachette et lança sur l'homme à la hache le sortilège le plus puissant qu'elle connaissait. Surpris, le monstre ne put se préparer au choc, et tomba lourdement dans les escaliers. Mais comme si de rien n'était, il se releva et recommença son ascension. Hermione jura. Apparemment, même après avoir tué leur possédé, les monstres restaient insensibles à la magie. Ou du moins, on ne pouvait pas les tuer avec un sort. En réfléchissant, le seul monstre qu'ils avaient réussi à vaincre c'était le fameux _Téké téké_, mais il était mort à cause de l'effondrement des gradins et non pas grâce à la magie. Il fallait donc une mort « naturelle » pour éliminer ces légendes… Il fallait vraiment trouver l'auteur de la première légende pour mettre un terme à toute cette histoire.

Hermione lança une incantation pour rendre les marches glissantes, ralentissant ainsi la progression du monstre. Celui-ci tomba dans le piège. Elle soupira. S'il devenait plus fort, il ne semblait pas devenir plus intelligent. Elle s'approcha du blessé qui s'était évanoui ayant perdu trop de sang. Elle le prit par les épaules et commença à le tirer pour le faire remonter en lieu sûr. Elle avait à peine quelques mètres qu'elle vit l'homme à la hache se courber pour lancer son arme contre les malheureux découverts. Elle n'eut que le temps de repousser le pauvre Gryffondor évanoui et de se jeter brusquement sur le côté : la hache passa dans un courant d'air meurtrier, la frôlant de peu. Cependant, elle s'était donnée trop d'élan pour éviter l'arme fatale et son crâne vint percuter le mur violemment. Hermione s'écroula, assommée, mais lutta pour ne pas perdre conscience. En bas, la créature s'échina tant qu'il put pour essayer de monter ces quelques marches malgré le sort. On sentait une sorte d'empressement dans son être plutôt obscure, comme s'il avait perdu tout sa belle assurance de monstre légendaire. Il tendait son bras rageur vers Hermione tandis que ses pieds dérapaient encore et encore.

La douleur remplit la tête de la jeune femme, l'empêchant de se concentrer correctement. Elle mit quelques minutes avant d'identifier un bruit évocateur : un raclement métallique. Ses yeux tombèrent sur la hache qui bougeait légèrement un peu au dessus d'elle. Elle comprit au prix d'efforts douloureux de réflexion que la créature essayait de ramener à lui son petit jouet qui représentait son seul moyen de tuer… mais aussi sa seule protection. Hermione se releva, prenant appuie contre le mur. Elle lutta pour ne pas vomir. Un liquide chaud coulait de son cuir chevelu, mais elle n'y prêta pas une grande attention. Elle avait un plan. Du moins quelque chose qui pouvait y ressembler. Si elle ne se trompait pas, elle pourrait peut-être avoir le monstre à son propre piège.

Elle tituba quelque peu pour remonter les escaliers, toujours appuyé contre le mur. Marche après marche, elle se rapprochait de l'arme du crime. En bas, le monstre commença à s'exciter, faisant trembler sa hache. Hermione sourit. Elle ne s'était pas trompée : son pouvoir grandissait au même rythme que sa colère. Malgré sa faiblesse la jeune femme parvint à hauteur de l'arme et la saisit par le manche. Il était poisseux de sang, séché ou encore frais. Elle ne put retenir une grimace de dégoût, mais il n'était pas temps de céder au malaise. Elle amena la hache devant elle, et se retourna vers le monstre. Elle put alors expérimenter avec quelle force il tentait de l'attirer à lui. C'était comme si les deux êtres étaient aimantés l'un à l'autre, comme s'il n'était que deux parties d'un tout qui ne rêvaient que de se réunir. Hermione tint bon. Elle se cala fermement sur ses jambes pour se donner plus de force. Elle devait attendre le bon moment.

- Alors, Saleté ! cria-t-elle au monstre. On se sent moins fort sans son joujou !

Le monstre grogna et cracha tandis qu'il essayait toujours de grimper ces maudites marches dont le verglas ne s'effaçait pas. La pression sur l'arme se fit plus forte, si bien que la jeune femme dut redoubler d'effort pour ne pas tomber la tête en avant. Encore un tout petit peu et tout serait enfin fini… enfin presque. Elle ferma les yeux pour se concentrer. Sa migraine ne diminuait pas, mais elle parvenait à passer outre. Elle tenait toujours sa baguette bien serrée contre la manche. Elle ne devait pas se louper. Elle ne bénéficierait que de quelques secondes. Sinon, elle mourrait. Elle rouvrit les yeux.

- Finite incantatem ! récita-t-elle dans un souffle.

Le sort de verglas céda. Le monstre libéré de cette contrainte se précipita sur la jeune femme. La pression exercée sur la hache augmenta de manière exponentielle, si bien qu'elle fut contrainte de la lâcher… droit sur la créature qui arrivait en courant.

Au fil des heures, ces légendes devenaient plus fortes, mais non pas plus intelligentes. La créature n'eut même pas le temps d'être surprise que son arme se plantait déjà dans son crâne, le fendant en deux. Il y eut comme un moment de grâce, où l'homme s'immobilisa, du sang giclant de la plaie. Puis le corps sans vie tomba lourdement en arrière et dévala les escaliers. Le monstre était mort, tuer par son arme et sa bêtise.

Hermione soupira en se laissant glisser contre le mur. Elle s'était non seulement débarrassé de cette saleté, mais en plus elle avait glané des informations essentielles dans la façon de les combattre. Mais à quel prix ? Elle se tourna vers le première année. Son teint était blanc comme la mort et ses yeux ne laissaient plus voir aucune étincelle. Il avait succombé à l'hémorragie. Hermione étouffa un sanglot et se releva. Il n'était pas encore temps de craquer. Son instinct lui souffla une idée farfelue : elle descendit les escaliers jusqu'au corps inerte de l'homme, marqua un léger temps d'arrêt pour s'assurer de sa réelle victoire, et quand elle fut rassurée, elle se saisit de sa hache.

Si on ne pouvait utiliser la magie des sorciers pour les vaincre, peut-être pourrait-on se servir de celle des monstres.

Ainsi nouvellement armée, elle partit rejoindre Luna qui s'occupait toujours des blessés.

**20h51.**

Ron se jeta sur le côté, et les griffes de la Dame Blanche ne firent que le frôler, laissant un sillon sanglant sur sa joue. La créature était devenue rapide et enragée, et heureusement que le rouquin avait pour lui ses réflexe de gardien de Quidditch. Mais, il restait désarmé face à se monstre, et il savait d'expérience qu'il ne pourrait pas se contenter d'éviter les coups. Il y aurait un moment où, fatigué ou déconcentré, il louperait une attaque, et ce serait ce coup là qui deviendrait mortel. Les conditions du combat devenaient de plus en plus difficiles pour lui. L'incendie se propageait, amenant son lot de fumée toxique et raréfiant l'oxygène. Le deuxième monstre au crochet était encore de la partie et une partie des sorciers encore vivants s'occupaient de lui, malgré son invincibilité. Le nombre des combattants s'était nettement diminué, certains s'étant enfuis, et d'autre ayant succombé sous les coups. On avait laissé le jeune homme face à la Dame Blanche, car chacun craignait de se faire attraper par la créature et manipuler comme un pantin. Si le rouquin voulait risquer sa peau avec elle, grand bien lui fasse ! Mais de toute façon, il préférait mener son combat tout seul. Comme il l'avait dit à Malefoy, il avait un compte à régler. Et puis, ils ne seraient pas de trop pour régler son compte à l'autre pourri au crochet. Cependant, plus le combat s'étendait et plus ces choses devenaient fortes et rapides. Il fallait trouver une solution rapidement, sinon ces légendes allaient bientôt librement courir dans le château et tuer jusqu'à satiété.

Un craquement au dessus de la tête de Ron lui indiqua un proche effondrement, et il eut juste le temps de sauter en arrière que le plafond s'écroulait déjà à la place où trois secondes plus tôt il se trouvait. C'était la salle de bain des préfets qui venait de s'écrouler sur le sol de la salle commune. Plongeant la pièce dans un brouillard de poussière. Ron vit le tas de tuyaux qui s'étaient fendus dans la chute, devenant des pointes acérées. Au travers de la poussière, il aperçut la silhouette presque luminescente de la Dame Blanche. C'était un sacré avantage pour lui. Dans un moment d'inspiration, il se saisit de l'un des tuyaux et s'en servit comme un javelot. La pointe fila à toute allure vers la femme qu'il vit se courber au moment de l'impact et disparaître dans la fumée.

« Touchée ! » pensa-t-il.

Un autre craquement le fit sursauter. Il leva les yeux vers le plafond que les flammes léchaient amoureusement. Dans peu de temps, toute la tour finirait par s'effondrer sur leur tête, les ensevelissant sous des tonnes de gravats. Soudain, la solution lui traversa l'esprit. La tour ne tenait plus que sur deux poutres principales en équilibre précaire. Il suffisait d'un ou deux sorts bien placé pour que le tout s'effondre. Il fallait emprisonner ces choses dans la tour afin que cette dernière leur tombe dessus. Même si ça ne les tuait pas, au moins resteraient-elles prisonnières pendant un moment. Il s'apprêta à faire part de son plan aux autres lorsqu'un léger courant d'air attira son attention. Une douleur fulgurante lui traversa l'épaule tandis qu'il voyait cinq pointe dépasser légèrement de son tee-shirt. Il hurla. La créature avait été la plus rapide cette fois-ci. Ron se jeta en avant, se dégageant ainsi de ses griffes, mais la douleur inonda son cerveau. De sa main valide, il tenta d'empêcher le flot de sang de couler hors de la plaie, mais c'était peine perdue. Heureusement pour lui, le monstre avait visé trop haut, ratant le cœur, mais il ne se tromperait pas deux fois.

Il se retourna pour lui faire face, et retint à grande peine un haut le cœur : la Dame Banche se tenait debout, bien droite, un tuyau de douche lui traversant l'abdomen. Elle semblait néanmoins furibonde de cet incident, et bien décidée à se venger sur son auteur. Ron délaissa son épaule blessée et saisit un autre des tuyaux qui se trouvaient à ses pieds. Grand bien lui prit, car la créature attaqua à nouveau, allongeant ses ongles qui percutèrent le morceau de métal. Le jeune homme utilisa le bout de métal comme un sabre, s'affrontant ainsi dans un grand fracas métallique. Mais le sang rendait le tout trop glissant pour que cette situation ne durât, et en effet, dans une attaque latérale plus forte que les autres, l'arme échappa des mains du rouquin pour aller rouler quelques mètres plus. Il fit face alors une Dame Blanche extatique, qui préparait avec une joie perverse son attaque fatale.

Ron se prépara à encaisser le coup, mais avant qu'elle ne puisse l'attaquer, elle s'effondra. Toute obnubilée qu'elle était par sa victoire sur le rouquin, la créature n'avait pas vu un homme vêtu de noir se glisser sournoisement derrière elle pour la frapper d'un coup en traître. Ron ne se plaignit pas le moins du monde de ce procédé peu honorifique. Il faisait partie de ces gens pour qui le proverbe « la fin justifie les moyens » était devenu une règle d'or. Il courut pour sortir de la salle commune, évitant du mieux qu'il pouvait, les morceaux de plafond qui lui tombaient dessus ou les sorts qui rebondissaient par-ci, par-là. Il eut l'impression d'être un plongeur reprenant sa respiration après une apnée trop longue. Snape le rejoignit aussitôt, lui aussi essoufflé à cause des fumées toxiques.

- Vous l'avez échappé belle, espèce de crétin ! dit le professeur.

- Faîtes sortir tout le monde ! cria Ron. Il faut emprisonner ces putains de créatures dans la tour.

Il lui montra du doigt les deux poutres qui ondulaient légèrement. Le maître des potions comprit tout de suite. Il acquiesça et repartit dans la salle pour chercher les sorciers qui se battaient encore. Ron devait bien accorder à Snape son courage et sa détermination. Les gémissements du plafond se firent plus intenses. Ce n'était qu'une question de minute avant que la tour ne s'effondre. Un brouillard blanc commençait se former devant les yeux du jeune homme. Étrangement, il n'avait plus mal, mais c'était mauvais signe : cela signifiait qu'il était plus proche de l'évanouissement qu'il ne le pensait. Entre la perte de sang considérable et ses poumons remplis d'air vicié, il ne tiendrait pas très longtemps. Snape débarqua à ce moment-là, soutenant un élève de sixième année, et suivi par trois autres professeurs. Puis se débarrassant de son fardeau, il fit face à la salle commune et récita un sortilège puissant. Une lumière violette sortit de sa baguette et atteignit les poutres de plein fouet. Celles-ci cédèrent dans un dernier hurlement du bois, et avant que les montres n'aient le temps de réagir, la tour leur tomba dessus, les ensevelissant définitivement sous des tonnes de pierre. Le dortoir des Gryffondors n'existait plus, mais cela, pour le bien du tous.

Ron soupira et essaya de se relever sans succès. La secousse de l'effondrement les avaient tous jetés au sol. Snape s'approcha de lui et examina ses blessures.

- Buvez, dit-il en sortant un flacon de sa poche.

Le rouquin ne se fit pas prier. Il ingéra tout le contenu de la fiole dont le goût était surement l'une des choses les plus horribles qu'il n'avait jamais bue. Puis une forte brûlure lui saisit l'épaule. Il baissa les yeux pour voir le professeur cautériser magiquement la plaie.

- C'est du rafistolage, mais ça tiendra le temps qu'on vous amène à l'infirmerie, lui dit-il d'un ton très professionnel. Ne bougez pas.

Il acquiesça. Le maître des potions l'appuya contre le mur et partit examiner l'autre étudiant resté à terre. Les visages graves des autres professeurs laissaient peu d'espérance quant à son cas. Ron ferma les yeux. La situation semblait vraiment désespérée, et il espérait qu'Harry trouverait très vite le possédé de la première légende, parce qu'il ne savait pas combien de temps les habitants du château pourraient tenir face à ces légendes. Et quand il le trouverait, il espérait qu'Harry serait assez fort et intransigeant pour faire ce qu'il y avait à faire, même si cela signifiait qu'on devrait supprimer une innocente. Il espérait qu'Hermione et Luna étaient en sécurité. Il espérait que…

Soudain, l'interrompant dans ses pensées, une petite musique aiguë retentit tout près de lui. Il ouvrit immédiatement les yeux, et chercha machinalement la petite lumière. L'appareil se trouvait juste à côté de lui, dans une légère brèche dans le mur. Ron déglutit et de sa main valide extirpa le téléphone de sa cachette. C'était exactement le même, qui sonnait et affichait son nom, comme les autres. Ce fut presque avec lassitude qu'il appuya le téléphone vert.

- Ronald Weasley ! éructa la petite voix de gamine diabolique. Tu n'as pas intérêt à mourir de la main d'une autre ! Tu es ma proie et je…

- La ferme ! hurla le jeune homme dans le combiné. Va te faire foutre, saleté de légende à la con ! C'est moi qui vais te tuer tu entends ! Je vais te tuer ! Tu ne me fais pas peur !

- …

Ron sourit. Il avait enfin réussi à avoir le dernier mot. Il allait les tuer, toutes jusqu'à la dernière, et personne ne pourrait l'en empêcher.

- C'est ce qu'on verra, reprit la voix avec une douceur mortifère. Je suis dans le parc. J'arrive. Et quand je serai là, je te tuerai en prenant tout mon temps…

Puis, elle raccrocha.


	16. 21h00  Souvenir, souvenir

**Chapitre 15 : 21h00…Souvenir, souvenir…**

Désolée pour le retard...Un grand merci à tous ceux qui suivent cette histoire. Sans plus attendre, une nouvelle heure pleine d'aventures.

Enjoy!

**Mercredi 31 octobre, 21h00.**

Harry déposa le directeur contre un mur et fit une pause nécessaire pour reprendre leur souffle. Dumbledore ne s'était pas encore tout à fait réveillé et représentait un poids mort même pour les deux jeunes hommes. Draco regarda le brun s'assurer rapidement d'un regard circulaire que l'endroit ne craignait rien. Réflexe de la guerre, tout à fait judicieux dans cette période… troublée, mais cela restaient des habitudes difficiles à perdre. Il avait d'ailleurs remarqué que le survivant ne rentrait jamais dans une salle sans tenir sa baguette, comme s'il était constamment prêt à recevoir une attaque. Ou, qu'il s'asseyait toujours dos au mur, de façon à avoir toujours en vue les différentes entrées et sorties, et être sûr de ne jamais être attaqué par derrière. Mais Draco devait bien se l'avouer, s'il avait remarqué toutes ces choses chez son ancienne Némésis, ce n'était pas tant dû à une observation attentive qu'au fait qu'il faisait inconsciemment la même chose.

Harry jura entre ses dents. Il observait le fameux parchemin des maraudeurs d'un œil inquiet.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda Draco en raffermissant sa prise sur sa baguette.

- Il y a d'agitation dans le château, répondit-il. Ce n'est pas bon signe.

- Il faut donc se dépêcher d'atteindre le bureau de Dumbledore, affirma le Serpentard en reprenant le bras du vieil homme.

Celui-ci gémit sous l'effort, mais ne sembla pas se réveiller.

- Je suis désolé de dire ça, mais ton mentor est bien inutile, râla Draco.

- Le maléfice de la bague de Voldemort l'a complètement anéanti, répondit Harry. La guerre a été très dure. Il n'est plus ce qu'il était. Il a… laissé tomber…

- Harry ! cria une voix féminine au fond du couloir.

Ils se retournèrent, lâchant brusquement le directeur et pointant leurs baguettes vers l'origine du cri. Ils aperçurent Luna et Hermione, cette dernière une hache à la main, courir dans leur direction. L'image d'amazones en furie traversa la tête des deux jeunes hommes, qui se retinrent tout de même de tout commentaire. Les explications viendraient plus tard.

- Ta mère ne t'a jamais dit qu'il ne fallait pas courir avec une hache à la main ! cria Draco, dont l'ironie était la seule manière de montrer son soulagement de les voir saines et sauves.

- Non, elle ne m'a parlé que des ciseaux ! répondit Hermione sur le même ton. Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Que s'est-il passé ?

Elle s'approcha de Dumbledore, donnant la hache à Luna, l'examinant rapidement.

- Il a subit un choc émotionnel fort, diagnostiqua-t-elle.

- On n'a pas beaucoup de temps ! la pressa Harry. On va dans son bureau, on a besoin de la pensine pour retrouver un souvenir de Draco. On vous racontera tout sur le chemin.

- Et Ron ?

- Il est resté dans la tour.

Elle lui adressa un regard inquiet mais ne répondit rien.

- Très bien, s'écria-t-il reprenant le commandement, Luna et Draco, vous utilisez la magie pour porter Dumbledore. Hermione, tu fermes la marche, et moi je serai devant.

Chacun acquiesça. De toute façon, ils n'avaient pas de temps à perdre à discuter. Et utiliser la magie leur ferait gagner beaucoup de temps que de porter le vieillard à bout de bras.

**21h10**

- Monsieur Weasley ! s'écria Snape. Voulez-vous me dire ce que c'est que cet engin ?

Il désigna d'un petit doigt maigre le téléphone que le roux tenait toujours dans la main.

- Un téléphone portable, professeur, répondit-il avec un détachement étonnant. Un objet de communication entre moi et ma légende.

- Vous et votre… Vous êtes possédé ?

- Oui, par une poupée.

- Une…

Les mots s'étranglèrent dans la gorge du maître des potions. De toutes les légendes les plus débiles qui pouvaient exister sur cette terre, Weasley devait avoir le summum.

- Et avez-vous une idée de pourquoi une poupée vous poursuit de ses assiduités ? demanda-t-il craignant la réponse.

- Si je la voyais, je vous dirais volontiers où nos chemins se sont déjà croisés, mais pour le moment les seules poupées que je connaisse sont…

- Ah non ! cria le professeur en plaquant les mains sur ses oreilles. Je ne veux rien entendre des échecs de votre vie sexuelle !

- Ha ! Ha ! Monsieur, j'admire votre dévouement à vouloir me faire rire. J'allais dire celles de ma sœur, mais je vois que vous êtes connaisseur des autres genres de poupée, alors, je vous en prie, dites-moi comment m'en débarrasser ?

- Proposez-lui un rencard, et assurez cette fois : les poupées aussi ont des cœurs.

- Très drôle, et depuis quand n'êtes-vous pas sortie ?

- Depuis…

- Avec une femme, je veux dire.

- Espèce de...

- Professeur ! cria quelqu'un. Venez vite, on a besoin de vous.

- Cette conversation est loin d'être finie Weasley.

- Mais quand vous voudrez, professeur, quand vous voudrez.

**21h20**

Ils arrivèrent enfin devant la statue en forme d'aigle qui renfermait l'entrée du bureau du directeur. Le voyage s'était passé sans anicroche et chacun avait raconté aux autres ce qu'ils avaient vécu depuis leur séparation fortuite. Hermione s'était légèrement rembrunit quand Draco lui avait expliqué que Ron avait voulu continuer le combat avec la Dame Blanche. Elle avait porté un regard insistant sur le dos de Harry qui était resté très silencieux. Hermione leur avait ensuite narrer ses aventures avec l'homme à la hache et sa découverte plus qu'utile sur le fait que les armes que portaient les légendes pouvaient les blesser.

- Par contre je suis certaine que cette légende avait tué son possédé, avait-elle expliqué, et je ne suis pas sure que ça marchera sur un monstre qui ne l'a pas fait, mais je me sens tellement moins démuni avec…

Les pertes avaient été lourdes dans cet escalier les seuls survivants étaient ceux qui avaient réussi à sortir. Le blessé de Luna était mort dans ses bras des suites de ses blessures. Elle n'avait rien pu faire. Elle restait d'ailleurs elle aussi très silencieuse, sûrement trop choquée pour parler. Les deux filles étaient ensuite remontées en direction de la tour des Gryffondors et les avaient croisés à ce moment là.

- Tu te rappelles du mot de passe, Harry ? demanda Draco. Parce que dans son état, le vieux fou ne nous dira rien.

Harry lui lança un regard noir.

- C'était pour détendre l'atmosphère, Potter, rien de plus…

- Mikado, restons légers, dit le survivant d'une voix atone.

- Tiens j'aurais parié que c'était un truc plus du genre, esquimau au citron, ou citronus, ou Lemon tree…

- Oui, mais il trouvait ça trop prévisible, donc il a changé.

Ils montèrent les escaliers en colimaçon, Dumbledore flottant comme une marionnette dans les airs. Quand ils atteignirent le bureau, Harry se dirigea sans hésitation vers une belle armoire de bois de chêne. La pièce était toujours encombrée d'objets de toute sorte qui remuaient sans cesse dans un léger tintement métallique. Les murs étaient recouverts de tableaux que les propriétaires avaient quittés, ne laissant qu'une toile de fond terne et un cadre doré. Les peintures étaient comme des rats : dès qu'elles sentaient le danger, elles s'en allaient immédiatement. Un palier avait été construit, et c'était un peu en surplomb que trônait le magnifique bureau encombré de papiers, de grimoires et de bibelots de toutes espèces. Le reste n'était que bibliothèque fournie et grande baie vitrée. Draco jeta un coup d'œil dans le coin gauche de la pièce. Il avait remarqué que c'était le seul coin qu'Harry refusait obstinément de regarder. Il aperçut un beau perchoir doré, recouvert d'une fine couche de poussière, signe qu'il n'avait pas servi depuis un moment, mais pas assez longtemps pour faire disparaître l'éclat de l'or. C'était surement le perchoir du fameux phœnix qui avait aidé Harry tant de fois, mais qui avait fini par mourir. Draco n'avait jamais su comment, mais ce qui avait été sûr c'était que la perte de l'oiseau avait beaucoup affecté Voldemort aussi.

Harry ouvrit l'armoire, et la petite bassine en pierre, peu profonde, et dont les bords étaient gravés de runes se révéla dans toute sa splendeur. Draco s'approcha avec un profond respect devant ce qui constituait toute la mémoire du directeur de Poudlard. Hermione et Luna déposèrent le vieillard sur un canapé bleu en bois de sorbier. La jeune femme brune l'ausculta et se dirigea vers une petite étagère un peu en retrait : surement la pharmacie privée de ce cher Dumbledore. Elle prit quelques fioles et les ramena vers le patient.

- Draco ! l'appela Harry. On n'a pas beaucoup de temps.

Le blond se détacha de la scène et s'approcha de la pensine. Sous le regard du brun il apposa la pointe de sa baguette contre sa tempe et repensa à ce matin. Il espérait tout de même que toute ses pensées ne se mettraient pas à s'animer devant les yeux de son ex Némésis, parce que sinon, il aurait beaucoup de choses à justifier…

Un long filament noir se forma à l'orée de sa peau qu'il détacha entièrement. Cela lui donnait une drôle d'impression, comme si on tirait un fil en-dehors de sa tête, ce qui laissait une sensation de frais et de légèreté. Il approcha le filament de l'étrange contenu argenté qui s'agitait dans la pensine et les deux jeunes hommes se penchèrent d'un même mouvement. Aussitôt, ils se sentirent aspirés par le souvenir, et en moins de temps qu'il ne leur en avait fallu pour respirer, ils se retrouvaient projetés quelques heures en arrière, ce matin au petit déjeuné, là où tout s'était noué.

- _Et pas d'effort pendant la journée ! indiqua Snape_.

Harry se retourna vers le maître des potions qui était en train de disputer son filleul. Il regarda son compagnon et remarqua que lui aussi trouvait la situation plus qu'étrange. Cela devait être bizarre de se retrouver devant soi, dans un souvenir, mais d'être un simple spectateur, incapable d'interagir avec les autres.

- _Oui, je sais, tu me l'as déjà dit, répondit l'autre Draco._

_- Et je te le répète, parce que tu ne sembles pas te rendre compte de la gravité de la crise que tu viens d'avoir. Tu aurais pu…_

_- Youpi, aujourd'hui ne devait pas être le jour de ma mort ! Tant mieux, j'aurais gâché le match de Quidditch et on m'aurait détesté… enfin, encore plus_ !

- Je me demande à quoi doit ressembler vos réunion de famille, fit Harry avec ironie.

- Comme une psychanalyse, répondit le blond, il n'y a que moi et mon parrain, on va au restaurant, on parle de tout le mal que mes parents m'ont fait, de comment je me sens aujourd'hui…

Le Draco du souvenir détourna le regard et les deux intrus le suivirent. Ils virent le double du survivant en train de les fixer.

- La star arrive ! s'écria Draco, sarcastique.

- C'est dingue, tu me vois vraiment comme ça ? demanda Harry choqué.

Le jeune homme apparaissait fatigué, affaibli, presque vouté, comme s'il portait le poids du monde sur ses épaules. Il se dégageait de sa personne une sorte d'aura glaciale, remplie de tristesse et d'obscurité. Pour la première depuis la fin de la guerre, il put s'apercevoir combien les gens, malgré ce qu'ils voulaient laisser paraître, s'étaient éloignés de lui, comme pour ne pas entrer en contact avec cette sombre impression qui se dégageait de toute sa personne. Seuls Hermione et Ron restaient à ses côtés, mais ils ne semblaient pas être mieux que lui. Le jeune homme brun se demanda si c'était vraiment ce qu'il semblait diffuser autour de lui, ou si ce n'était le sentiment de la subjectivité propre de Draco Malefoy.

Soudain, une atmosphère inquiétante tomba sur la scène. Harry se tourna vers le Draco du souvenir qui avait légèrement pâlit. Il lança un regard vers son alter égo qui haussa les épaules. De toute évidence, il ne voulait pas lui révéler ce qui s'était passé dans son esprit à ce moment là. Harry n'insista pas. C'était déjà une sorte de violation de l'intimité que d'assister au souvenir de quelqu'un à travers ses yeux, il n'allait pas en plus pousser l'intrusion jusqu'à connaître les réels sentiments de son compagnon.

_- Bon, quoi qu'il en soit, continuait le maître des potions, pas de match pour toi, et ne discute…_

_- Je n'avais pas l'intention d'y aller._

_- Ah… se contenta de répondre le maître des potions. Bon, d'accord. Et je vais parler de ça à Dumbledore. En attendant, vas manger !_

Le Draco du souvenir acquiesça et suivit les autres élèves, et les deux autres lui emboitèrent le pas. Harry fut surpris de voir la grande salle à travers les yeux du blond. Contrairement à ce qu'il voyait tous les jours, tout n'était pas terne et gris. Ce n'était pas non plus coloré et merveilleux, mais il y avait une sorte de justesse quant à la façon d'appréhender les choses. Harry voyait les masques que les gens portaient sur leur visage pour simuler le bonheur de la fin de la guerre. Il sentait suinter de leur être cette volonté d'oublier, cette volonté de faire comme si rien ne s'était passé. Et contrairement à lui, qui s'ingéniait à prendre pour les autres la responsabilité de se souvenir, Draco se contentait d'accepter la lâcheté des autres, à porter sur eux un regard juste, sans pour autant s'accaparer leur tristesse et leur peine, ni les accuser. Soudain, Harry comprit pourquoi le jeune homme blond le voyait ainsi. Quelque part, le survivant ne voulait pas lâcher le passé, et sous le prétexte de se souvenir des morts, c'était plutôt sa destiné achevée qu'il ne voulait pas laisser partir. Sinon, pour quelle raison vivre ?

Harry regarda le Draco du souvenir observer la Grande Salle et porter un regard critique sur l'excitation qui montait tout d'un coup. C'était étrange. Lui qui s'attendait à voir un monde dichotomique où ne seraient considérés que ceux qui en vaudraient la peine (c'est-à-dire les sorciers de pur sang) et où les autres n'auraient même pas de vraies identités, il se trouvait en fait confronté à une peinture presque objective du réel, une vraie observation critique du monde sorcier dans lequel ils vivaient. Contrairement à lui, Draco Malefoy avait réussi à trouver le moyen de changer son point de vue, de reconsidérer les êtres presque à leur juste valeur : il avait trouvé les moyens de mettre une distance par rapport à ce qu'il avait été et devenait maintenant un observateur unique et perspicace.

Il se tourna vers son propre alter ego. Comme il semblait triste et à bout. Comme à travers les yeux de son ex Némésis, il pouvait voir à quel point les ténèbres l'envahissaient. Il s'était construit en fonction de sa destiné. Il devait se battre, il était né pour ça, il devait vaincre le monstre. Mais que devenaient les guerriers quand ils avaient gagnés ? Ils dépérissaient. Ils n'avaient plus de raisons d'exister sauf s'ils trouvaient une autre bataille – et un match de Quidditch ne représentait pas un challenge suffisant…

- Il suffirait que tu apprennes à vivre pour toi, et non pour les autres, ou pour une destiné, dit doucement Draco.

Harry se tourna vers le blond. Est-ce qu'il lisait dans ses pensées ? Est-ce que le fait d'être dans son souvenir lui permettait d'être omniscient quant aux habitants qui le peuplaient ?

- C'est ce que je me dis à chaque fois que je te vois, expliqua-t-il. Tu avais l'air de t'interroger sur ce que je pensais, ajouta-t-il en montrant son alter ego en train d'observer le Harry assis à la table des Gryffondors.

- Tu l'as trouvé toi ? demanda le brun, d'une voix étranglée.

- Je le pense, mais ça m'a coûté…

Draco porta inconsciemment sa main sur son cœur.

- Que t'est-il arrivé… pendant la guerre ?

Draco réfléchit.

- Un jour, je te le dirai…

- Hey Malefoy ! les surprit Blaise Zabini qui arrivait dans son dos. Arrête de fixer Potty avec une telle intensité, tu vas finir par baver.

Les Draco ne répondirent pas et se contentèrent de grogner. Harry retint un rire et ils suivirent le jeune homme blond du souvenir à sa table.

- Si je me souviens bien, c'est à peu près à ce moment là que j'ai entendu la légende.

- Bon, répondit Harry, restons vigilants.

Il en profita pour observer le Draco du souvenir. Il était étrange de le voir si pensif et si en retrait. Il avait beaucoup changé, Harry en était maintenant plus que convaincu, et peut-être bien plus que lui-même voulait se l'avouer. Même si cela se faisait à la dérober, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'envoyer des regards au brun de l'autre côté de la salle. Et il constata avec une certaine surprise, qu'à chaque fois que le regard de Draco se posait sur lui, à l'autre bout de la table, l'aura de tristesse et de ténèbres se teintait d'une étrange attraction et d'un sentiment de compréhension qui se diffusait dans tout l'univers du souvenir. Étrangement, Draco semblait être le seul à comprendre ce qu'il ressentait, et ne semblait pas vouloir le fuir, mais bien au contraire, était attiré par cette situation.

_« Une fois, un élève de sixième année à répondu à la question des effets de la potion de courage en rendant un parchemin blanc où il y avait marqué : c'est cela ! »_

- C'est lui ! s'écria Draco en s'approchant d'un élève un peu plus loin sur sa droite.

C'était un étudiant de quatrième année, un petit brun aux yeux noisette et à la peau très blanche, presque transparente.

_« Pff n'importe quoi ! Ça n'existe pas les potions de courage sinon… » répondit son voisin._

- Tu le connais ? demanda Harry.

- Je crois qu'il s'appelle Jones. Samuel Jones. Mais je ne sais rien de plus.

- Ça suffira ! Ne perdons pas plus de temps et allons le trouver.

Draco acquiesça, et tout d'un coup, ils se sentirent comme aspirés. Les couleurs se mélangèrent, les sons se dissipèrent, et ils furent rejetés brutalement de la pensine.

- Alors ? demanda Hermione en se jetant presque sur eux. Vous l'avez trouvé ?

Elle était sûrement en train de faire les cent pas tandis que Luna veillait sur Dumbledore. Cette dernière semblait à bout de force, et presque sur le point de s'endormir, mais elle résistait vaillamment.

- Oui, répondit Harry en se saisissant de la carte du maraudeur. Il s'appelle Samuel Jones.

Ils se penchèrent tous les trois au-dessus de la carte, cherchant frénétiquement des yeux le prénom du fauteur de troubles. Ils trouvèrent enfin le patronyme qui était immobile dans la Grande salle.

- Il était juste à côté de nous ! s'exclama Draco. Il doit faire partie des blessés de la tribune !

- Mais nous n'avions aucun moyen de le savoir, rétorqua Harry. Toi-même tu n'as fait que l'entendre mais tu ne l'avais pas réellement vu ! De toute façon, nous ne pouvons pas revenir en arrière !

Soudain, Hermione broncha. Les deux jeunes hommes l'interrogèrent du regard mais elle ne dit rien. Elle se contenta de se lever et d'aller réveiller Luna qui avait fini par s'assoupir. Elle lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille. La Serdaigle acquiesça et se leva.

- Allez chercher Jones dans la Grande Salle, leur indiqua Hermione, nous vous rejoindrons.

- Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire ? demanda Draco suspicieux.

- J'ai peut-être une idée, mais je ne veux rien dire tant que je n'aurai rien trouvé. Il vaut mieux chercher plusieurs solutions !

- D'accord, faîtes attention, termina Harry.

Il regarda Draco qui acquiesça. La traversée jusqu'à la Grande Salle n'allait pas se faire dans la facilité, mais il le fallait. Ils allaient mettre un terme à toute cette histoire.

**21h23.**

Ron et Snape suivaient avec empressement le sorcier qui était venu les prévenir, le préfet des Serdaigles qui avait été nommé responsable de l'infirmerie de fortune dans la Grande Salle.

- Certains cas nécessitent une intervention plus lourde, leur avait-il expliqué. On a besoin de vous absolument…

- Oui, oui ! le coupa Snape. Weasley, que faites-vous ? Pourquoi ne retournez-vous pas aider Potter ?

- Parce que, malgré toute l'aversion que j'ai pour lui, Malefoy l'accompagne. Je serai beaucoup plus utile en bas. Si vous êtes attaqués…

- Weasley, vous n'êtes pas raisonnable ! Vous ne songez qu'à venger votre sœur !

- Exactement professeur, et j'éliminerai tous ceux qui se mettrons en travers de mon chemin !

- Vous êtes fous !

Ils arrivèrent dans le hall d'entrée en un temps record. La Grande Salle avait ses portes grandes ouvertes et on pouvait distinguer aisément l'agitation qui régnait dans la pièce.

- Réunissez tout de suite les ingrédients pour une potion de régénération ! commanda Snape au Serdaigle avant même de rentrer dans la salle. Je sais que c'est fort, mais au point où nous en sommes nous n'avons plus le choix. Nous ne pouvons pas agir, il faudrait les évacuer à Sainte-Mangouste. On va simplement leur donner de quoi tenir. On va aussi avoir besoin de bézoard et de poudre d'hortensia pour augmentez la production sanguine ! Et… Par Merlin, Weasley ! Veuillez faire cessez cette mus…

Sa voix se cassa. Il sentit toutes les couleurs de son visage disparaître. Ron avait porté le téléphone à son oreille, et la voix diabolique se fit entendre distinctement.

- Allô ? Allô ? Ici Mary la Poupée. Je suis juste… Derrière toi !

**21h39**

Ils dévalèrent les escaliers à toute vitesse, laissant à peine le temps à la statue d'aigle de s'écarter pour leur ouvrir le passage. Baguettes à la main, ils restaient tout de même vigilants. Le danger pouvait apparaître à chaque coin de couloir, et il ne s'agissait pas de se laisser surprendre. La moindre erreur pouvait se révéler fatale. Ils se plaquaient contre le coin de mur à chaque carrefour, vérifiaient qu'il n'y avait rien avant de s'engager dans une allée, et ainsi de suite jusqu'à atteindre le dernier croisement qui devait mener aux escaliers principaux. Leur équipe fonctionnait étonnamment bien, comme s'ils avaient toujours combattus ensemble. En fait, Harry laissait beaucoup plus de libertés à Draco : il ne surveillait plus ses mouvements et ne vérifiait pas derrière lui. Il lui faisait confiance. Le blond se sentit à la fois honoré et bizarre par cette constatation. Sans faire attention à son équipier qui ralentissait, il s'engagea dans le couloir, quand une main se posa sur son épaule pour l'arrêter.

- Non pas par là ! lui dit Harry en indiquant un le côté opposé.

- Pourquoi ? en s'apercevant que le survivant tenait la carte des maraudeurs dans les mains

- Il y a un passage secret par-là, expliqua le brun, il mène directement au rez-de-chaussée.

- Directement ?

Harry haussa les épaules.

- C'est la panique dans les couloirs, argumenta-t-il. Avoir à slalomer entre des étudiants paniqués nous ralentira plus qu'autre chose.

- Oui, mais si ton passage est direct du troisième étage au rez-de-chaussée…

- Oui on peut penser que…

- Si on nous attend en bas on est mal…

-Oui, c'est un risque à prendre.

- Tu es fou, Potter ! s'exclama Draco.

- Tu as peur ? demanda le brun avec un sourire sardonique.

Ils se regardèrent droit dans les yeux. Puis Draco finit par céder. De toute façon, ils n'avaient plus de temps à perdre.

- Ok ! mais si je finis en bouillie, je te tue !

- Promis.

Ils s'élancèrent à nouveau à travers les couloirs du château. Ils arrivèrent rapidement devant une statue qui représentait une sorcière affublée d'étrange lunette sur le front.

-On dirait…, commença Harry.

Il jeta un coup d'œil sur le parchemin, puis monta sur le socle de la statue, et fit glisser les lunettes sur le nez de la sorcière qui s'anima.

- Une vraie aviatrice…, commenta le brun à voix haute.

- Quoi ?

Elle remercia Harry, et descendit de l'estrade de pierre. Deux pans de mur derrière s'ouvrirent à l'endroit où se trouvait la statue quelques seconde plus tôt. Un vent énorme sortie de l'ouverture et commença à aspirer tout ce qui se trouvait dans le couloir. Les deux jeunes hommes n'eurent pas le temps de se retenir : ils furent embarqués par la bourrasque dans le passage secret tandis que la statue leur faisait des signes d'adieux de la main.

Draco serra les dents. Même s'il se sentait tomber, la chute n'était pas drue, mais bien au contraire, le vent magique ballotait son pauvre corps comme un simple fétu de paille. La nausée pointa son amicale présence au bord de ses lèvres, et c'est avec difficulté qu'il réprima son envie de vomir, ne sachant pas vraiment si, dans la situation dans laquelle il était, tout ce qui sortirait de sa bouche ne lui atterrirait pas à nouveau dessus. Joyeuse perspective, qui l'empêcha de trop penser à la fin de cette chute rocambolesque.

Soudain le vent cessa net, et il se retrouva à quelques centimètres à peine du sol, en lévitation. Mais, avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de retrouver totalement ses esprits, le sortilège cessa, et il s'affaissa brutalement sur le sol. Il resta allongé un petit moment. Cette expérience n'était pas l'une des meilleures idées qu'avaient eues Potter. Son cœur le lançait et il avait du mal à respirer. Il essaya de se concentrer pour ralentir les douloureux battements. Il sentit Harry s'agenouiller près de lui.

- La prochaine fois Harry, on prend les escaliers, sinon…

- Rouge ou bleu ? chuchota-t-on à son oreille.

- Hein ? rouge…, dit-il malgré lui en se retournant, pourqu…

Il aperçut un éclair d'argent et réagit inconsciemment. La lame rata le cou de peu pour se figer juste en-dessous de sa clavicule. Draco hurla de douleur et essaya de se dégager, mais la créature le tenait fermement. Elle était entièrement recouverte d'une cape rouge, et un sifflement haineux s'échappa du masque doré tâché de fines traces de sang, qui couvrait son visage. Elle retira la lame du corps du jeune homme qui hurla à nouveau. Un sifflement de satisfaction raisonna tandis qu'elle prenait le temps de viser. Il ne pouvait plus faire le moindre mouvement : la douleur était trop forte. Il pouvait juste regarder sa mort en face. Pourquoi cherchait-on toujours à le saigner à blanc ? La lame commença son mouvement ascendant, lorsqu'un éclair bleu percuta la créature et l'envoya voler quelques mètres plus loin. Harry se précipita sur Draco.

- Merde ! jura-t-il entre ses dents.

- Il faut… il faut…, haleta le blond.

- Tais-toi ! lui intima l'autre déchirant un bout de sa chemise et l'appuyant fortement sur la plaie.

Un cri retentit derrière eux. La créature venait de se relever et s'apprêtait à les attaquer de nouveau.

-Draco, tiens ça ! ordonna-t-il en posant sa main valide sur le tissu qui absorbait le sang de la blessure.

Le blond gémit sous la douleur, mais obéit. Harry aperçut la lame du monstre à côté de lui. Il avait dû la lâcher au moment du choc.

« Hermione, pensa-t-il, on va voir tout suite si tu as raison…ou non ! »

Il s'en empara, se releva, sa baguette en main, et fit face à l'agresseur. Un sifflement hargneux sortit du masque. Harry ne bougea pas. Puis, cédant à sa nature, le monstre tendit son doigt comme pour le désigner et dit dans un chuchotement :

« Rouge ou bleu ? »

- Ni l'un, ni l'autre ! cria le Survivant.

Il lança un sort sur la créature qui, déstabilisée par la réponse, le reçut de plein fouet. Harry enchaîna les sortilèges et les enchantements les plus puissants qu'il connaissait, ne laissant aucune opportunité au monstre de réagir. Un _sectum sempra_ atteignit le masque avec une telle violence qu'il se fendit en deux. La créature porta ses mains à son « visage » laissant échapper un cri de douleur. C'était son point faible. Harry n'hésita pas. Il profita de l'inattention créée par la douleur et se jeta contre le monstre. Il tomba lourdement sur le sol. Le brun immobilisa ses bras avec ses genoux comme on lui avait appris à le faire en combat à main nue, puis, sans aucune pitié, il attrapa le propre couteau de la créature et le planta d'un coup violent directement à travers l'œil du masque. La créature hurla de douleur et convulsa sous le regard du jeune homme toujours assis dessus. Un sang noir jaillit sur le doré du masque, puis, elle s'immobilisa et rendit son dernier souffle. Harry attendit tout de même quelque seconde avant de se relever, puis resta encore quelques secondes de plus à côté de la créature, juste pour s'assurer qu'elle était belle et bien morte.

Une fois rassuré, il retourna vers Draco dont le teint était encore plus pâle qu'avant. Harry jura.

- Je vais te relever, lui dit-il en amorçant son mouvement, ça va te faire mal, mais il faut absolument qu'on atteigne la Grande Salle pour te soigner.

Draco acquiesça et se laissa faire. La douleur le transperça de part en part, tellement intense qu'il ne put retenir un cri.

- La prochaine fois, chuchota-t-il, c'est toi qui prends les coups de couteau !

- Promis, répliqua le brun.

- Tu me fais beaucoup de promesse…

- Si ça peut t'aider à tenir !

Ils parvinrent à sortir du passage secret. Ils se trouvaient dans un des couloirs qui débouchaient sur l'entrée de la Grande Salle. Harry soupira de soulagement : en fait, il ne savait pas trop où allait les transporter le passage, et avait eu peur d'avoir à marcher trop longtemps. Dans l'état où était Draco, il n'aurait pu survivre à une telle promenade. Ils avancèrent tant bien que mal, Harry portant plus Draco que l'aidant à marcher. Il sentait son sang chaud se répandre sur sa main. Ils atteignirent enfin les deux grandes portes en bois. Le brun les ouvrit à l'aide de la magie.

- Allez Malefoy ! Tiens bon, on arrive ! Aidez-m…

Les mots restèrent coincés dans sa gorge. La salle était noire et silencieuse. Il n'y avait personne.

Ou du moins, personne de vivant !


	17. 22h00  Un si mauvais présage

**Bonjour tout le monde! Je vous prie de m'excuser pour cet affreux retard. Voici un nouveau chapitre de cette aventure qui en comptera 20. Voici le monstre tant attendu (et de nouveaux bien sûr...)**

**Merci de suivre cette histoire ^^**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapitre 16 : 22h00…Un si mauvais présage.**

**Mercredi 31 octobre, 22h00.**

- Harry…, balbutia Draco.

- Je vais te poser sur le sol Draco, déclara le brun, surtout ne lâche pas ta baguette !

Il s'exécuta, sans pour autant relâcher sa vigilance. Il savait que c'était risqué, qu'en cas d'attaque massive il ne pourrait pas le relever et s'enfuir, mais ils étaient trop vulnérables comme cela.

_- Lumos !_ cria-t-il.

Une forte lumière sortit de sa baguette et éclaira toute la salle. Une nuit noire remplie de brouillard avait envahi le plafond magique, si bien qu'on ne voyait rien. Harry avait même l'impression que la brume s'était infiltrée dans les murs du château rendant l'atmosphère angoissante. La première chose qu'il vit, se fut le sang qui avait giclé sur les murs et sur le sol. Il aperçut un corps allongé en travers d'une allée de lit. Des cheveux gris s'échappant d'un bonnet d'infirmière lui appris qu'il s'agissait de Madame Pomfresh. Harry détourna les yeux. Que s'était-t-il passé dans cette salle ?

- Harry ! l'appela Draco.

Il se rapprocha de lui, tous ses sens en alerte.

- Il y a quelque chose qui bouge là-bas, indiqua le blond dans un mouvement de tête qui lui arracha une grimace.

Le survivant se tourna de ce côté-ci, et effectivement, il y avait un léger mouvement qui se dégageait de l'obscurité. Il raffermit sa prise sur sa baguette. Il sentait l'énergie magique affublé dans l'artefact. Il n'était pas question de se faire avoir comme la dernière ! Il n'était pas question de perdre quelqu'un de plus !

- Hey, toi ! Montre-toi ! Doucement !

Les mouvements cessèrent. Rien ne bougea plus et se fut comme si le temps s'était arrêté. Mais soudain, de légers couinements commencèrent à monter du fond du brouillard. On aurait dit des souris prisent dans un piège. Ils s'amplifièrent et bientôt envahirent la salle tout entière. De plus en plus fort, jusqu'à devenir assourdissant. Puis, ils perçurent un mouvement dans le fond de la salle, et comme sous l'effet d'un sort, le brouillard se dissipa. Harry et Draco retinrent le cri qui leur venait aux lèvres. Devant eux se dressait un mur immense composé de milliers de poupées qui riaient. Les billes qui leur servaient d'yeux reflétaient la lumière du sort comme des petites flammes, et pourtant, restaient mortellement immobiles, fixés sur leurs proies. Harry pouvait distinguer leur teint blafard de porcelaine, rappelant trop précisément la couleur des cadavres. Et chaque petite figure s'étirait en un sourire dont l'apparente innocence frisait le démoniaque. Malgré tout, il pouvait percevoir les stigmates des combats menés récemment : certaines avaient été scalpées de leur chevelure unanimement blonde et bouclée, d'autres avaient perdu des morceaux de leur petite personne, rendant ces choses à l'apparence si humaine, totalement effrayantes.

- Hi ! Hi ! Hi ! Je suis Mary la Poupée, hurlèrent-elles d'une voix décuplée par des milliers d'individus, et je vais vous tuer !

Puis soudain, sans qu'ils ne puissent remarquer le moindre signe, les poupées coulèrent dans leur direction, comme une vague immense. Harry essaya de reculer, mais ses jambes refusèrent de lui obéirent. C'était comme si tout se passait au ralentit. Il eut tout d'un coup l'impression que son cerveau s'était arrêté. Il se sentait aussi impuissant que face à un tsunami. Il fallait pourtant qu'il réagisse parce que sinon, ils allaient mourir !

- Harry ! l'appela Draco. Pars !

Le brun tourna vers lui un regard paniqué. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui disait ?

- Harry ressaisis-toi tout de suite et vas-t-en !

Il regarda le blond sans comprendre. Il fallait qu'il bouge pour l'aider à se relever avant que les poupées ne les atteignent. Il esquissa un mouvement dans sa direction.

- Non, Harry ! hurla l'autre. Dégage ! Laisse-moi et cours !

Quoi ? Il lui demandait de le laisser mourir ici ? Il lui demandait de s'enfuir en le laissant derrière, comme un vulgaire lâche ? Il lui demandait de le laisser alors que c'était lui qui l'avait amené ici ? Il demandait de le laisser parce qu'il avait été blessé à cause de lui ! Il lui demandait de l'abandonner alors qu'il était le seul à le comprendre ! Alors que…

- Non ! hurla-t-il. Non ! Jamais !

Il se précipita devant lui.

- Proteg…

Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer son sort qu'une énergie formidable sembla l'attraper et le projeter en arrière. Il fut envoyé cinquante mètres en arrière et put voir les portes de la grande salle se refermer brusquement. Il y eut un choc énorme qui fit vibrer le bois des battants : surement celui des poupées qui s'étaient prises cette barrière de plein fouet.

- Renforcez les portes ! hurla la voix de Snape. Sinon, elles ne vont jamais tenir !

Harry secoua sa tête. Il recouvrait enfin ses esprits. L'image d'un pichet de jus de citrouille se remplissant par magie traversa son cerveau. Un éclair roux se précipita sur lui.

- Harry ! Est-ce que ça va ?

- Oui… je crois…, balbutia-t-il. Mais Draco…

- Je m'en occupe Potter ! répliqua Snape déjà penché sur la blessure de son filleul. Prenez le temps de souffler sinon vous allez vous sentir…

Il n'entendit pas la suite : un sifflement emplit ses tympans couvrant tous les sons, tout devint blanc, puis noir…

**22h02**

Cela faisait maintenant vingt bonnes minutes qu'Hermione et Luna retournaient méthodiquement le bureau de Dumbledore, mais impossible de mettre la main sur ce qu'elles recherchaient. La brune venait tout juste de mettre à bas la dernière rangée de livres de la haute bibliothèque dans l'espoir de découvrir un passage secret, mais rien de tel n'apparaissait sur le bois du meuble.

- Merde ! jura-t-elle. Dumbledore, espèce de vieux sénile, vous ne l'avez pas renvoyé tout de même !

- Je vous ai entendue, miss Granger, souffla la voix du directeur.

Les deux jeunes femmes se tournèrent vers le vieillard qui venait juste de se réveiller. Hermione se précipita pour l'examiner.

- Est-ce que ça va, professeur ? Avez-vous mal quelque part ?

- Ne fayotez pas, miss Granger, je n'oublierais pas aussi facilement que vous m'avez traité de vieux sénile !

- Excusez-moi, monsieur le directeur, mais je répète, avez-vous mal quelque part ?

- Légèrement à la tête, mais je survivrais. Que s'est-il passé ?

- La Dame Blanche a attaqué la tour des Gryffondors, expliqua Luna. Elle a pris la forme de votre sœur, pour vous abuser. Et…

- Je vois, l'interrompit-il. L'a-t-on vaincu ?

- Nous ne savons pas, monsieur, avoua Hermione, nous n'avons pas de nouvelle… mais monsieur, j'ai eu une idée ! Une idée qui pourrait sauver tout le monde !

- Je ne doutais pas de vous !

- Mais il faut d'abord que je trouve un objet que vous détenez.

- Ne faîtes pas tant de manière ! Accouchez !

- Le Retourneur de temps, monsieur ! Dites moi que vous ne l'avez pas renvoyé au ministère !

- Le Retourneur ? Mais miss Granger, ce que vous voulez faire pourrait se retournez contre vous ! Vous voulez remonter…

- Vingt quatre heures en arrière ! affirma Hermione avec véhémence. Monsieur, nous n'avons pas d'autre choix : à l'allure où vont les choses, c'est une guerre imminente contre des créatures presque indestructibles que nous nous apprêtons à mener. La population ne sera jamais prête à affronter ce fléau et les pertes seront encore plus grandes que pour…

- Oui, miss Granger, je vous comprends, mais…

- Pas de mais ! Je prends toute la responsabilité de cette affaire !

- Il ne s'agit pas d'une question de responsabilité, mais vous pourriez détruire plus que vous ne souhaitiez réparer !

- Je prends le risque, monsieur !

Le professeur et l'élève s'affrontèrent du regard.

- Non, intervint Luna, les faisant se retourner vers elle. Nous ! Nous prenons le risque !

Hermione la remercia d'un hochement de tête et Dumbledore eut un léger sourire en coin.

- Mes enfants, vous êtes devenus très forts, soupira-t-il. Surement plus forts que je ne l'ai jamais été…

- Professeur…, commença la jeune femme brune.

- Vous le trouverez sous le perchoir de Fumeseck... C'était sa mission. Il était plus en sécurité avec lui, qu'avec n'importe qui… Les Phoenix sont plein de sagesse.

Hermione laissa le vieillard se recueillir en silence en pensant à la mort de son ami.

- Miss Lovegood, allez vers le perchoir et lancez un _révélo_.

La jeune femme s'exécuta pendant que le directeur se penchait vers Hermione.

- Je ne peux que vous rappelez d'être prudente avec cet artefact. Vous comprenez parfaitement qu'entre de mauvaises mains…

- Oui, professeur, je le sais. Je vous promets de…

Soudain, un hurlement de Luna les fit se retourner. Elle était d'une pâleur irréelle et regardait le plafond avec des yeux exorbités. Ils suivirent son regard et tombèrent sur une silhouette étrange, accrochée à l'une des bibliothèques de l'étage. Elle avait forme humaine, mais n'était composée que d'ombre, ils n'auraient su dire si elle avait des ailes ou si elle portait une cape qui flottait dans un courant d'air, mais le plus effrayant restait ses yeux. Ils étaient démesurément grands pour sa tête et d'un rouge qui glaçait le sang.

Hermione et Dumbledore se levèrent dans un même mouvement, baguette en main. La créature frémit mais ne bougea pas. Son attention était fixée sur Luna, ou plutôt que le Retourneur de temps.

- Miss Lovegood, chuchota le directeur, lancez-moi le Retourneur !

- C'est le motman… le motman…

- Miss Lovegood…

Avant qu'elle n'ait pu faire le moindre mouvement, la créature plongea sur elle. Dumbledore fut le plus rapide et lança un sort de lévitation pour attraper le Retourneur, pendant qu'Hermione lançait un sort de destruction. Mais le monstre était trop rapide et le sort l'effleura à peine. Il fonça à toute vitesse sur la Serdaigle, qui s'accroupit les mains se protégeant la tête pour amortir le choc. Mais la créature déploya ses ailes et d'un coup sec s'élança contre le directeur qui tenait l'objet tant convoité. Tout ceci s'enchaîna très rapidement. Trop rapidement, car ni Dumbledore, ni Hermione n'eurent le temps de réagir lorsqu'elle arriva droit sur le vieillard. Il la traversa de part en part, comme un fantôme traverserait un mur et s'enfuit par l'entrée du bureau. Dumbledore s'écroula, pâle comme la mort.

- Professeur ! s'écria Hermione en se jetant sur lui.

Mais c'était trop tard, la créature avait pris ce qui lui restait d'énergie. Le directeur de Poudlard était mort, tué par l'un de ces monstres de légende. Mais le pire dans cette histoire, c'était qu'il avait pris le Retourneur et s'était enfui avec.

- Dépêche-toi Luna ! cria Hermione en s'emparant de la hache qui trônait à côté du canapé. Il faut le rattraper avant que…

- Mais Hermione, c'est le motman…

- Tu m'expliqueras ça en chemin ! Dépêche-toi.

A contre cœur, la jeune femme blonde suivit son amie à la poursuite de l'ombre qui n'annonçait rien de bon…

**22h24**

Harry avait froid. Il grelottait. Et, il avait faim. Il s'aperçut qu'il n'avait pas mangé depuis midi. Il raisonna. S'il pouvait éprouver ces sensations, c'était qu'il n'était pas encore mort. Il ouvrit les yeux. Il était couché sur le sol. Il faisait sombre. De toute évidence, la nuit n'était pas encore finie. Restait à savoir combien de temps il avait été inconscient, pourquoi s'était-il évanouis et surtout que s'était-il passé pendant ce temps. Une pensée furtive lui traversa l'esprit : qu'en était-il de son cher Serpentard?

- Draco…, murmura-t-il.

- Et bah, sympa ! s'indigna la voix de son meilleur ami. Je te veille et c'est Malefoy que tu appelles à ton réveil ! Fais attention Harry, on pourrait croire que tu es amoureux…

Ce commentaire le réveilla tout à fait. Il se releva d'un bond, mais sentit aussitôt la tête lui tourner.

- Doucement Potter ! Sinon tu vas encore tomber dans les pommes !

C'était la voix de Draco ! Il avait survécu ! Harry se tourna vers lui, mais ce ne fut qu'à cet instant qu'il remarqua que tout était flou : il ne distinguait pas une forme d'une autre.

- Mets tes lunettes Harry, dit Ron en les lui remettant.

Le monde se révéla enfin dans… les ténèbres. Il y avait très peu de lumière, juste assez pour distinguer ses doigts mais à peine.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? demanda-t-il.

- T'as craqué Potter ! répondit Draco, sarcastique.

Il était appuyé contre un mur, son bras en écharpe. Il était encore très pâle, mais de toute évidence, il ne ressentait plus la douleur.

- Et moi qui pensais qu'en perdant tout ce sang tu perdrais ton humour !

- Et non, il s'est accroché !

- Tu t'es effondré à cause des poupées, expliqua Ron.

- Attends, toutes ces poupées c'était quoi ?

- Ma… légende…

Harry contempla son ami avec circonspection.

- Je n'ai pas choisi ! s'écria l'autre. Et non je ne…

- Taisez-vous Weasley ! cria la voix de Snape à l'autre bout de la salle. Votre voix m'horripile !

Ron lança un regard noir au maître des potions. Harry se tourna vers Draco.

- Je pense qu'il lui en veut un peu…

- Bon, et pourquoi est-ce que je me suis évanoui ?

- C'est un des pouvoirs de Mary, répondit le roux. Elle prend possession de la partie motrice de ton cerveau et t'empêche de t'enfuir. Mais sous le coup d'une forte émotion, tu as rejeté son emprise. Le côté négatif c'est que tu y as laissé pas mal d'énergie.

- Je ne veux pas savoir comment tu sais tout ça, abrégea Harry. Que s'est-il passé dans la Grande Salle ?

- Elles nous ont attaqués par surprise, raconta Ron. Quand j'ai reçu le dernier appel, elles étaient déjà derrière moi. On a voulu se barricader dans la Grande Salle, mais elles ont été trop rapides. On a fait évacuer le plus de monde, mais les autres…

Harry respecta le silence de son ami.

- En fait, elles ne sont pas invincibles : la seule vraie créature, c'est Mary, continua Ron, les autres poupées ne sont que des pantins.

- Oui, mais des pantins armés et sans états d'âmes, intervint Snape qui s'était rapproché, et en plus qui sont des milliers ! Comment vous sentez-vous, Potter ?

- Bien mieux, professeur. Et ensuite…

- On a réussi à les enfermer dans la Grande Salle, termina Ron. Snape a soudé les portes par magie et a installé une alarme au cas où elle parviendrait à les ouvrir. Mais on ne s'attendait pas à ce que quelqu'un vienne les ouvrir de l'extérieur. En ouvrant les portes par magie, tu as rompu le sortilège, et du coup tu as déclenché l'alarme. On est arrivé à temps pour vous sauver.

- Merde ! jura Harry. C'est de pire en pire.

- Et encore, ce n'est pas fini, intervint Draco. J'ai essayé de trouvé Samuel Jones parmi les survivants, et personne ne correspond ! Soit il était déjà parti, soit…

- Soit il est déjà mort ! acheva Harry à sa place. Il faut absolument qu'on le retrouve !

- Professeur, appela quelqu'un, venez vite !

Snape s'éloigna et Harry sortit une énième fois de sa poche le fameux parchemin magique. Cela faisait bien des années qu'il ne s'en était pas autant servie. Depuis la fin de la guerre en fait. Il l'actionna et ne put retenir une légère exclamation.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Ron.

Pour toute réponse, il lui tendit la carte. Draco et le rouquin se penchèrent en même temps sur le parchemin. D'étranges formes d'une couleur vert-marron, certaines entièrement opaques et d'autres encore translucides, apparaissaient à côté des traces de pas des occupants du château. Étrangement, quand certaines se croisaient, les traces de pas disparaissaient, comme par enchantement. Il n'y avait pas de noms sous les formes, mais ils ne pouvaient pas douter de ce qui était en train de se produire.

- Ce sont les légendes ! s'écria Ron. Elles deviennent réelles !

- C'est parce que plus elles tuent, plus elles entrent dans notre réalité, intervint une voix féminine.

- Professeur Winstead ! s'écrièrent en cœur les trois sorciers. Que faites-vous là ?

- J'ai de bien mauvaises nouvelles à vous apprendre, dit-elle avec une expression d'infinie tristesse. Miss Brown et miss Patil sont mortes.

- Quoi ? s'exclama Ron. Ce n'est pas possible ! Et vous…

- C'était avant l'attaque par les deux autres légendes, la Dame Blanche et l'Homme au crochet, expliqua la jeune professeure, nous nous sommes séparées dans la tour parce que nous avons été assaillies de question par les autres élèves. La légende était dans leur chambre et…

- Merde ! jura Harry.

L'expression n'était pas de rigueur, mais c'était tout ce dont il était capable à cet instant.

- Mais vous, que faites-vous ici ? demanda Draco, reprenant ses esprits avant les deux autres.

- Quand les légendes ont attaqué, j'ai essayé de suivre les étudiants pour les escorter, mais je j'ai été rejetée dans l'entrée du troisième étage. Je ne pouvais pas gérer cette situation toute seule, alors j'ai décidé de faire la seule chose dont j'étais capable : trouver des informations…

- Quoi ? explosa Ron, la colère faisant rougir ses oreilles. Alors vous les avez laissés tomber ! Mais vous êtes professeur, vous auriez dû…

- Quoi ? J'aurais dû risquer ma vie pour eux ? Me faire tuer pour rien alors que je pouvais me rendre bien plus utile !

- Oui ! s'écria le rouquin. Vous êtes un professeur, et…

- Et je ne sais pas me battre ! Oui, je suis lâche, je le sais, mais… mais…

- Peu importe ! cria Harry pour se faire entendre au-dessus des éclats de voix. Professeur, je me fiche complètement que vous soyez lâche ou égoïste, mais dîtes nous pourquoi les légendes commencent à apparaître sur ma carte alors qu'elles ne sont pas encore réelles ?

- C'est parce que la nuit d'Halloween arrive à sa fin, affirma la jeune femme. Cette nuit a des règles très particulières. Je pense que même si les créatures ne parviennent pas à tuer leurs possédés, elles deviendront réelles tout de même.

- Mais pourquoi ? demanda Harry.

- Parce qu'elles vont faire venir leur reine.

- Leur reine ?

- Oui, la légende urbaine la plus connue dans le monde entier : Bloody Mary.

- Quoi ?

- Du fait que, quelque soit le pays, on connaisse son histoire à quelques variantes près, cela fait d'elle la plus forte de toutes les légendes urbaines de ce monde. Si elle apparaît, elle entraînera dans sa suite toutes les autres légendes et détruira le monde.

- Belle perspective, déclara Draco avec ironie.

- Je ne plaisante pas ! s'écria miss Winstead.

- Oui, nous comprenons, répondit Harry, mais que voulez vous qu'on fasse ? On ne sait rien de cette légende, et aucun moyen de trouver qui est son possédé.

- Je sais ! Je sais ! Mais ce n'est pas moi qui fais les règles ! s'écria le professeur. Je ne fais que vous rapporter ce que j'ai trouvé et…

- Super, encore plus de complication, coupa Ron avec sarcasme.

- Raison de plus pour retrouver Samuel Jones au plus vite ! intervint Draco.

- Êtes-vous certaine, Miss Winstead, que si nous…

- Dis-le Harry ! dit Draco. Dis-le qu'il faudra sûrement se débarrasser de lui ! Qu'il faudra sûrement le tuer !

- Il y a peut-être une autre solution…, plaida le brun.

- Je crains fort qu'il n'y en ait pas d'autre, renchérit le professeur d'histoire des moldus.

- En êtes-vous sûre ?

- Et bien, pas entièrement, mais je pense que…

- Merde, on n'a plus de temps pour les incertitudes ! explosa le brun.

- Harry ! intervint Ron. Je l'ai trouvé ! Il est au deuxième étage.

Harry se précipita sur le parchemin pour vérifier les dires de son ami. En effet, des traces de pas baptisées par une petite étiquette « Samuel Jones ». Il avançait avec précipitation, mais ne semblait pas avoir de but réel. Avant qu'aucun d'entre eux ne puisse poser la question, une forme encore translucide apparut à la suite des traces du sorcier.

- Vite ! s'écria Miss Winstead. Je ne sais pas si éliminer le garçon résoudra notre problème, mais ce qui est sûr, c'est que si c'est ces monstres qui l'atteignent en premier, nous n'auront plus aucune chance de les vaincre !

Harry sauta de la table où il se tenait, il fut tout de suite imité par Ron et Draco, qui ne put réprimer une légère grimace.

- Draco ! s'écria Snape. Tu ne peux pas repartir au devant du danger dans ton état ! Ton cœur…

- Mon cœur n'a pas son mot à dire ! Je vais là où on a besoin de moi !

- Mais…

- Draco, intervint Harry, on peut se débrouiller sans toi…

- Quoi ? s'écria le blond sarcastique. Et qui prendrait tous les coups à ta place ?

- Ron.

- Hey ! s'écria l'intéressé.

- Il n'a pas l'étoffe d'un bouc émissaire !

- Heu… je vous signale que j'entends tout ce que vous dîtes !

- Tu es sûr que…

- On doit tous mourir un jour, Potter, je préfère que ce soit en combattant plutôt que couché à attendre.

- Très bien !

- Bon les gars, intervint Ron, c'est super mignon tout ça, mais je vous signale qu'on n'a pas de temps à perdre !

Sans ajouter un mot de plus, les trois jeunes hommes partirent à la recherche de leur dernier espoir sous le regard consterné du maître des potions. Ils s'élancèrent dans les couloirs du rez-de-chaussée, passèrent dans le hall, jetant un regard inquiet vers la porte de la Grande Salle. Elle semblait tenir bon. Un message luminescent, surement tracé par magie, prévenait du danger imminent que représentait l'ouverture de la porte. Mais ils ne prirent pas de détailler plus amplement la situation du hall et se précipitèrent dans les escaliers magiques. Ceux-ci n'avaient jamais dû bouger aussi rapidement que pendant cette cavalcade. Ils couraient comme des dératés. L'avenir du monde dépendait du fait qu'ils arrivent à temps pour sauver le seul individu qui pouvait peut-être les sortir de cette situation. Ou du moins, l'empêcher de se faire tuer par une créature… pour se faire liquider ensuite par eux… Harry serra les dents. Ils ne savaient même pas si ça marcherait, si le fait de tuer ce gamin résoudrait tous le problème. Et si ce n'était pas le cas, quelle solution leur resterait-il ?

Ils atteignirent enfin la porte qui menait au deuxième étage. Harry prit le temps d'un arrêt pour être sûr qu'ils ne fonçaient pas tête baissée dans un piège rempli de légendes meurtrières. Samuel Jones ne se trouvait pas loin, mais, il n'y avait plus aucune trace de la créature qui le poursuivait. Avait-il fini par la détruire ? Harry indiqua la direction à suivre et ils s'élancèrent tous les trois travers les couloirs vides d'humains. Ils atteignirent le dernier carrefour qui devait les mener à leur cible. Ils prirent le temps de s'arrêter à nouveau, et de jeter un coup d'œil dans le couloir suivant. Le jeune sorcier de quatrième année, se tenait au fond du couloir. Il n'avait pas d'autre choix que de tourner à gauche, ce qui le mènerait à un cul de sac, puisque ce couloir débouchait sur les toilettes des filles, ou faire demi-tour. Le garçon regardait d'un air hagard les deux solutions. Il se comportait de manière étrange, comme s'il avait été attiré malgré lui dans ce lieu.

- Samuel Jones ! cria Harry en sortant de derrière son mur, suivi par les deux autres. Samuel Jones, c'est toi ?

- Oui…, répondit le garçon d'un ton incertain. Je crois que c'est moi…

- C'est dangereux d'être tout seul dans les couloirs tu sais, continua le brun.

Il essayait de s'approcher de lui comme d'un animal sauvage et effrayer. Quelque chose dans le comportement flegmatique du Serpentard ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Et le fait qu'il soit au milieu d'un croisement dont ils ne voyaient pas les dangers qui pouvaient surgir n'arrangeait rien à son malaise.

- Oui, répondit Samuel, je sais. A cause des monstres… mais…

- Bon, tu ne voudrais pas revenir vers nous ? C'est plus sûr quand on est plusieurs.

Le garçon parut prendre le temps de réfléchir.

- Non, répondit-il, elle dit que vous allez me tuer !

- Qui te dit ça ? s'écria Harry avec horreur.

- Oui, dit Samuel en se tournant vers le couloir que les trois autres ne voyaient pas, je vous trouve très belle !

- Non ! cria Draco en pâlissant. Il va se faire tuer !

Ils se mirent à courir en direction du jeune homme, mais avant qu'ils ne puissent l'atteindre, le Serpentard hurla. Il y eut un éclair d'argent, et le cri muta en un gargouillis horrible. Le sang gicla de la plaie qui s'étirait sur sa gorge que le garçon tenta de retenir pathétiquement avec ses mains. Puis il s'écroula. Harry, Ron et Draco s'immobilisèrent au milieu du couloir. Sans faire attention au corps qu'elle venait de tuer, la créature apparut, un sourire démoniaque sur la face.

- Et vous, me trouvez-vous belle ? demanda-t-elle avec un regard de démente.


	18. 23h00  Regarde toi dans une glace!

Désolée pour le léger retard. Merci à ceux qui continuent à lire cette histoire. Mais sans plus attendre un nouveau chapitre.

Enjoy!

**Chapitre 17 : 23h00… Regarde-toi dans une glace.**

**Mercredi 31 octobre, 23h00.**

Les trois sorciers se mirent en position d'attaque. Ils se déployèrent en arc de cercle : rester grouper faisait d'eux une cible facile pour leur ennemi. La créature les regarda faire sans réagir. Son regard revenait sans arrêt sur Draco qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de frissonner. Il sentait le lien étrange qui existait entre lui et le monstre. Son instinct lui soufflait qu'elle n'aurait de cesse avant de lui planter sa lame dans le cœur. Malgré tout, il se sentait attiré par elle. Il était son possédé, il ne pouvait le nier. Le regard de la créature le quitta pour se poser sur le rouquin qui se trouvait à l'extrême gauche. Il y avait dans les yeux de Ron une haine viscérale. S'il avait pu la tuer avec son regard, le monstre aurait déjà été réduit en cendre depuis longtemps. La créature eut un sourire méprisant qui se détacha de son perpétuelle cicatrice. Elle semblait le narguer. Elle l'avait reconnu et elle savait qu'il représentait un assaillant de taille : il y avait une légère méfiance dans les yeux du monstre. Elle ne prenait pas ses adversaires à la légère : elle savait que sa survie dépendrait de ses capacités à jauger ses ennemis. Elle finit son inspection par Harry. Son visage parut s'assombrir et l'incompréhension se forma dans ses pupilles, mais l'expression fut fugace et elle retrouva très vite sa contenance.

Harry ne savait plus à quoi s'en tenir avec ces créatures. Il avait l'impression que plus le temps avançait, plus elles devenaient intelligentes. La preuve en était que la femme défigurée ne les avait pas attaqués comme l'auraient voulu ses instincts primaires. Bien au contraire, elle semblait calculer toutes les solutions de combat qui s'offrait à elle, comme il était en train de le faire. Ils avaient pour eux l'avantage du nombre, mais Harry savait que c'était en fait une fausse variable. Draco n'était pas au summum de ses capacités et semblait complètement fasciné par la créature. Quant à Ron, il était complètement aveuglé par la colère et donc imprévisible. S'il se laissait emporter par ses émotions, il risquait de se mettre en danger et de les mettre en danger. Et lui, il se sentait épuisé et vidé, ce qui n'était pas le meilleur des signes. Mais, il fallait tenir, car il ne restait que cette solution à présent : combattre. Leur dernier espoir se vidait pitoyablement de son sang sur le plancher du couloir. Les monstres avaient remporté cette victoire, mais la guerre n'était pas terminée. Il avait appris sa de sa bataille contre Voldemort : tant qu'il y avait des gens pour combattre, la guerre n'était pas finie.

- Pauvres humains, parla la femme défigurée d'une voix cassée et trainante, vous vous obstinez là où il n'y a plus d'espoir !

- La ferme ! hurla Ron.

- Croyez-vous réellement pouvoir nous vaincre ? s'esclaffa la créature. Nous sommes vos créations ! Le produit de votre imagination ! Nous ne mourrons que lorsque les humains seront tous anéantis !

- Alors, vous n'avez pas de raisons de nous tuer ! s'écria Draco malgré lui.

- Les raisons ne sont que des inventions humaines, observa la créature. Nous n'existons que pour tuer. Nous n'avons pas besoin de raisons.

- Pourquoi ? demanda Harry. Pourquoi nous dis-tu cela ? Pourquoi maintenant ?

- Parce que, réfléchit la créature, parce que c'est une torture pour vous de savoir que tout est perdu. Vous ne vivez que pour l'espoir ! S'il n'y a plus d'espoir, vous mourrez. S'il n'y a plus de raisons de se battre, vous mourrez ! S'il n'y a plus de raison de vivre, vous mourrez !

- C'est faux ! cria Draco. C'est faux ! Les raisons, on peut les trouver, il suffit de chercher ! Si on se trompe, on recommence, et on en trouve ! La vie, ce n'est pas un cadeau qu'on aime à un moment et dont on peut se débarrasser quand il devient encombrant ! La vie, le fait de vivre, pour soi, c'est déjà une raison suffisante !

Harry lança un regard en biais au Serpentard. Il avait tout au long de ces dernières heures compris que le Malefoy d'avant n'existait plus, qu'il avait vraiment changé. Il en mesurait maintenant l'importance. C'était toute sa conception de la vie qui s'était redéfinit pour lui. La créature broncha mais elle se contenta de balayer la tirade par un pouffement méprisant.

- A quoi ça sert de discuter avec cette chose ! hurla Ron, explosant.

Il lança un sort qui passa malheureusement à travers la créature. Celle-ci se mit à rire encore plus fort, déformant abominablement les cicatrices qui rallongeaient ses lèvres.

- Tu es de la famille de cette fille rousse ! cracha-t-elle avec une cruauté sans pareille.

- La ferme ! Tu n'as pas le droit de parler de Ginny !

- Ron ! intervint Harry. Ne l'écoute pas ! Elle essaie de te rendre fou !

- Si tu avais entendu comme elle a crié ! continua la femme défigurée. J'ai pris mon temps !

- Tais-toi ! Tais-toi ! cria le Gryffondor en multipliant des sorts inutiles qui la traversaient à chaque fois.

- Elle vivait encore quand je lui ai tracé son sourire ! Ses joues s'écartaient quand elle criait ! Elle ne pouvait plus retenir tout le sang qui coulait !

Dans un cri de dément, Ron voulut se jeter sur la créature, mais Draco qui était le plus près le retint en se jetant sur lui.

- Arrête ! lui hurla le Serpentard. Tu ne vois pas qu'elle n'attend que ça ! Elle n'est pas encore réelle, mais elle peut te tuer tout de même.

Le rouquin tenta de se débattre, mais les paroles du blond firent son effet. Il arrêta de bouger. Pendant se temps, Harry surveillait toujours la créature pour qu'elle ne puisse pas profiter de cette agitation pour les attaquer. Puis tout d'un coup, le rouquin donna un coup d'épaule surprenant, envoyant le blond à terre. Le monstre exulta devant le spectacle.

- Tu as raison Malefoy ! dit Ron avec un calme décontenançant. Mais si je tue son possédé, je pourrais ensuite la tuer.

Et il pointa une baguette menaçante en direction de Draco. Celui-ci tenta de se défendre, mais le Gryffondor fut plus rapide et le désarma. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse prononcer la formule fatidique. Harry lui lança un _expelliarmus_ lui faisant lâcher sa baguette, qui atterrit non loin derrière. Surpris par l'attaque, le rouquin se ressaisit rapidement : il avait encore la baguette de Draco dans sa main gauche. Il la pointa à nouveau sur le Serpentard, mais il dut faire face à Harry, qui s'était positionné en bouclier contre lui et le blond.

- Ron ! Arrête tout de suite ! Tu ne vois pas que tu joues exactement son jeu !

- Pousse-toi, Harry ! Il faut que je la tue ! Il faut que je venge Ginny !

- Et tu serais prêt à tuer quelqu'un d'innocent pour ça ?

- Et toi ? que comptais-tu faire avec Samuel Jones ?

Harry broncha. C'était la question qu'il avait redouté depuis qu'il avait vu le jeune Serpentard dans le souvenir de Draco. Qu'aurait-il fait si la situation avait tourné d'une autre manière ? Qu'aurait-il fait s'ils avaient été les premiers à le trouver ? L'aurait-il effectivement tué pour le bien de tous ? Un sacrifice pour sauver des millions d'autres vies ? C'était ça la réelle raison de vivre de ceux qui avait le pouvoir : décider de qui devrait mourir pour sauver les autres. Ils n'étaient pas des dieux, ils devaient seulement choisir entre toutes les solutions qui s'imposaient, laquelle était la moindre, même si cela signifiait le sacrifice de vies. Harry s'y était trouvé confronté tellement de fois durant la dernière guerre. Ces décisions-là le détruisaient. Et encore une fois, on lui demandait de choisir ?

- Sauf que cette fois, la situation était différente : C'était Draco. Il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à le perdre. Il ne le pouvait plus…

- C'est différent ! parvint-il seulement à répondre à son meilleur ami.

- En quoi ? Si je la tue, on sauve les potentielles victimes qu'elle fera dans un futur proche.

- Non ! Ça ne résoudra rien ! Je t'en prie, arrête ! Il…

- Harry, est-ce que tu…

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase car Ron reçut un sort de plein fouet. Draco avait profité de la confrontation entre les deux Gryffondors pour s'emparer de la baguette de Ron sans que celui-ci ne s'en aperçoive.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? s'écria Harry en se précipitant sur Ron.

- Je l'ai juste stupéfixié, répondit le Serpentard. Il n'était pas… Harry baisse-toi !

Le brun se jeta à terre dans un geste de pur réflexe. Il sentit une lame passer juste au-dessus de sa tête, lui coupant quelques mèches. Sans s'arrêter, la femme défigurée qu'ils avaient légèrement oubliée durant leur face à face l'assomma d'un coup sur la nuque et se jeta sur le blond tandis que le Gryffondor s'effondrait sur le corps de son ami. Draco tomba en arrière et lutta contre la créature qui tenait sa faucille trop près de son cou. L'effort était intense. Son cœur trop sollicité toute la journée commença à le lancer douloureusement. Il comprit tout d'un coup qu'il ne pourrait pas résister très longtemps. Il avait l'impression de vivre ses derniers instants, sensation plus que désagréable, et particulièrement douloureuse. Plus les secondes passait, plus la lame se rapprochait de sa peau. Il fallait qu'on l'aide. Mais peut-être que personne ne viendrait cette fois ? Peut-être que son heure était définitivement arrivée et qu'il devait faire ses adieux à la vie ? Peut-être que… Son cœur lança une pointe plus douloureuse que les autres. Il ne pouvait plus lutter. C'était fini. Ainsi mourait le dernier Malefoy, pitoyablement tué par une stupide croyance humaine. Il ferma les yeux, comme s'il ne voulait pas voir sa fin, puis, il les rouvrit. Il n'était pas un lâche, et s'il devait mourir comme cela, il regarderait sa mort en face. Il affronterait les ombres de l'au-delà dont il voyait déjà les mains se tendre derrière la silhouette de la créature. Il se sentit partir…

Soudain, un éclair d'argent vint percuter la femme défigurée en pleine tête. Le coup fut d'une telle violence qu'elle fut projetée quelques mètres plus loin. Assistant à cela comme dans un rêve, Draco se sentit soulever par une force qu'il devinait amical. Il voyait cela de loin, tout commençait à s'assombrir. Il comprit malgré tout que Harry était en train de le mettre en position assise pour qu'Hermione puisse l'examiner.

- Merde ! entendit-il jurer Hermione alors qu'elle ouvrait légèrement sa chemise.

Il la sentit appliquer sa baguette au niveau de sa poitrine et tout d'un coup, un choc électrique le parcourut dans tout le corps, le ramenant brutalement vers la lumière qui s'éloignait.

- Draco ! Réveille-toi ! hurla Harry, plus près que précédemment.

- Encore une fois ! annonça Hermione.

A nouveau le choc électrique parcouru tout son corps et il se sentit comme projeté à nouveau dans la réalité. Il eut comme l'impression de rouvrir les yeux alors qu'il ne les avait jamais fermés. Il vit le visage d'Harry, creusé par l'angoisse, tandis qu'Hermione examinait que tout allait mieux.

- C'est pas passé loin cette fois ! soupira-t-elle.

- Draco ? demanda Harry. Est-ce que ça va ?

- Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi bien, mentit-il à moitié.

- Hermione, aide-moi à le relever.

- Tu es sûr que c'est très prudent ? Il a failli mourir !

- Je sais, mais il n'est pas plus en sécurité dans les couloirs qu'avec nous.

Hermione acquiesça, et sous leurs efforts conjugués, ils parvinrent à le remettre debout. Draco put enfin comprendre ce qui lui échappait. Ron était en train de s'acharner sur ce qu'il restait du corps de la femme défigurée avec la hache qu'avait sans doute apportée Hermione, sous le regard dégoûté de Luna.

- Finalement, on peut les détruire avec leurs propres armes ! s'écria le blond.

- C'est dû au fait qu'elle est presque réelle, expliqua Hermione. Il est minuit dans un quart d'heure, et la solution se trouve dans ces toilettes !

- J'ai dû rater un épisode, objecta Draco.

- On avait trouvé le Retourneur de temps. Tu t'en rappelles Harry ?

Le brun acquiesça.

- Mais le motman nous l'a volé, continua la jeune femme.

- Attends, c'est qui le motman ? demanda le Gryffondor.

- C'est la légende de l'homme papillon, expliqua Luna qui s'était éloignée du carnage de Ron. Il apparaît pour prédire les grosses catastrophes. Et s'il nous a conduites ici, c'est que tout doit s'achever dans les toilettes. D'une manière ou d'une autre…

- Crève charogne ! exulta Ron en donnant un dernier coup de hache dans la flaque de sang qui avait été un corps.

Puis, il se détourna de sa victime pour s'approcher du groupe. Il tourna un regard désolé vers Draco qui se contenta d'acquiescer.

- Voici le plan auquel j'ai pensé, continua Hermione. Il faut qu'on récupère le Retourneur de temps et qu'on retourne vingt-quatre heures en arrière. Une fois là-bas, il faudra que quelqu'un détruise le cercle d'invocation. C'est le seul moyen d'empêcher que toute cette histoire se produise.

- C'est le dernier espoir qu'il nous reste ! soupira Draco.

- Oui, mais c'est de l'espoir tout de même, n'est-ce pas ? s'écria Harry avec un regard complice.

- Oui, c'est toujours de l'espoir ! acquiesça Ron.

Les deux jeunes femmes ne cherchèrent pas à comprendre : la situation était trop urgente pour qu'elles se préoccupent de ce qui pouvait lier les trois autres.

- Tu peux tenir debout ? demanda Harry au Serpentard.

- Il faudra bien, répondit-il.

Il le lâcha et le blond parvint à tenir sur ses jambes. Cependant, il cacha la grimace de douleur qui lui vint. Il était vraiment à bout d'énergie, et savait que le moindre effort lui serait fatal. Mais qu'importe, si cela permettait de sauver des vies.

Ils s'approchèrent de la porte des toilettes des filles. Encore une fois, elles devenaient la clé de l'aventure. Harry soupira. Il regarda ses amis une dernière fois.

- Bonne chance à tous, se contenta-t-il de dire.

Puis, il enfonça la porte d'un coup sec. La troupe s'engagea dans la salle d'eau, baguettes bien en mains, préparée à toute sorte d'attaque. La pièce était vide et sombre. Il n'y avait pas de signe du Motman. Les jeunes sorciers formèrent un cercle en s'approchant des lavabos. Harry se dirigea vers celui qui menait à la chambre des secrets. Étrangement, cela le rassurait. Il n'y avait pas un bruit, si ce n'était celui du vent qui soufflait dehors. Luna et Hermione lancèrent un _Lumos_ pour éclairer la pièce. Une lumière blanche se diffusa dans la pièce. Le groupe se sépara. Harry resta au centre de la pièce, pendant que Ron et Hermione ouvraient les portes des cabines de toilette de gauche, et que Draco et Luna faisaient la même chose pour les cabines de droite. Il ouvrait chaque porte avec une précaution grandissante, s'attendant à voir surgir la créature de l'ombre aux yeux rouges. Harry, qui restait au centre de la pièce sentit un certain malaise grandir dans son ventre. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Il y avait quelque chose qui manquait. Quelque chose qui aurait dû être là.

Soudain, il se souvint :

- Où est Mimi Geignarde ? ne put-il s'empêcher de demander.

Et tout commença. Ce fut d'abord un léger chuchotement qui semblait s'élever de partout à la fois.

« Bloody Mary »

Puis, il devint de plus en plus fort, comme si quelqu'un d'invisible s'adressait à eux.

« Bloody Mary, Bloody Mary, Bloody Mary »

- Ils sont en train de la convoquer ! hurla Luna. Il faut trouver la personne qui la convoque !

« Bloody Mary, Bloody Mary, Bloody Mary, Bloody Mary ! » criait la voix de plus en plus forte.

Ils s'activèrent pour trouver ouvrir les cabines de toilette. Quand le Luna parvint au dernier d'entre eux, le Motman sortit en trombe de sa cachette. Elle l'évita de justesse.

- Ne touchez surtout pas le Motman, sinon…

La créature fonça sur Harry, qui l'évita en se jetant sur le côté.

- Regardez ! s'écria Hermione. Il a le Retourneur.

Ils tentèrent de lancer des sorts d'appel pour ramener l'artefact, mais le Motman était trop fort et brisait le sortilège.

« Bloody Mary, Bloody Mary, Bloody Mary ! » continua tout d'un coup une voix puissante.

- Ce n'est pas le Motman qui l'invoque c'est quelqu'un d'autre ! cria Luna à ses compagnons. Si elle parvient à le dire une dernière fois…

Soudain, elle se tut. Sa voix resta coincée dans sa gorge. Elle était devant la dernière cabine de sa rangé, où se tenait une petite fille à la longue chevelure noire qui s'étalait sur le sol. Ses yeux étaient cachés par ses mèches. Elle était trempée et dégoulinante, comme si elle venait de sortir de l'eau.

- Hanako ! s'écria Luna.

La petite fille réagit avec une vitesse hallucinante, s'emparant de la gorge de la Serdaigle avant même que cette dernière n'esquissât le moindre mouvement. Puis, d'un geste sec, elle lui brisa la nuque dans un bruit d'os écœurant. Le corps de la jeune femme tomba.

- Bloody Mary ! exulta la créature en disparaissant dans l'un des cabinets de toilette.

Puis plus rien. Ils n'entendirent plus que le vent qui hurlait au dehors. Hermione se précipita vers Luna, mais tous savaient qu'il était déjà trop tard. Tout d'un coup, s'élevant du profond silence qui régnait dans la pièce, un léger tintement de cloche retentit. Attiré par un mouvement dans le miroir, Harry se tourna. Il sut alors qu'il était perdu. A la place de son reflet, se trouvait une femme, le visage écorché, dégoulinante de sang. Bloody Mary, reine des légendes urbaines, venait d'apparaître devant lui, Harry Potter, son possédé.

La créature porta ses mains à son visage, et, comme hypnotisé, Harry fit de même. Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux, s'enfonça les ongles dans la chair et s'infligea de longues écorchures tout le long du visage. Harry reproduit le geste à l'identique, si ce n'était le déchirant cri de douleur qui sortait de sa gorge.

- Harry ! cria Ron, en courant vers lui, la hache à la main.

Le Motman se jeta sur lui, le forçant à se replier vers l'arrière. Pendant se temps, Hermione et Draco se battaient contre Hanako qui venait de ressortir des toilettes. La Gryffondor lança un sort mais le fantôme des toilettes parvint à l'éviter facilement, plongeant dans la cuvette à chaque fois que la situation le demandait.

- Quelle peste ! hurla Hermione.

De l'autre côté de la pièce, Ron repoussait le Motman à grand coup de hache, évitant tout contact possible. C'était bien sur impossible, et chaque fois que la créature le touchait, il sentait son énergie diminuer, son souffle se raréfier, comme l'aurait fait un baiser de détraqueur. Avisant la situation désespérée, Hermione comprit que les monstres essayaient de les empêcher de se rapprocher du miroir. Cela signifiait clairement que Bloody Mary était encore vulnérable tant qu'elle était dans le miroir. Elle se rapprocha de Draco, qui regardait avec impuissance Harry s'infliger ses blessures.

- Écoute-moi bien ! dit-elle au Serpentard. Il faut absolument empêcher Bloody Mary de sortir du miroir. Je m'occupe d'Hanako. Va aider Harry !

Draco acquiesça. De toute façon, dans l'état dans lequel il était, il ne pouvait pas aider Hermione ou Ron. Il puisait sur ses réserves, et le moindre sort lui coûterait énormément. Il se rapprocha de Harry. Celui-ci poursuivait ses lacérations méthodiques. Il ne pouvait se détacher du regard du reflet dans le miroir. Il ne pourrait pas se libérer seul.

- Attention ! cria Ron à l'intention de Draco.

Le Serpentard évita de justesse le Motman qui lui fonçait dessus. Il se releva et se dirigea du côté du rouquin.

- J'ai une idée ! lui cria-t-il. Il faut que tu attaques Harry !

- Quoi ? s'écria le Gryffondor. Mais tu es fou.

- Non ! Ils le protègent. Il protège le miroir. Si tu attaques Harry ils le défendront !

Ron acquiesça. De toute façon, il n'avait pas trop le choix. Il jouait le tout pour le tout. Il s'élança comme une furie, visant son meilleur ami, mais au moment où il s'apprêtait à le toucher, le Motman s'interposa. Un combat enragé s'engagea. Draco profita de cette diversion pour s'approcher d'Harry. Il avait cessé de se scarifier et semblait attendre que la créature sorte. Déjà ses mains décharnées traversaient le miroir. Draco s'approcha, et fit la première chose qui lui traversa l'esprit. Il mit une main sur les yeux de Harry, rompant le contact entre le monstre et son possédé, puis, il récita le sortilège le plus puissant qu'il connaissait.

En un instant, toutes les vitres et les miroirs de la pièce se brisèrent et tombèrent en poussière sur le sol. Créature et humains furent projetés contre le sol par l'ampleur du champ de force qui s'était dégagé du sort. Quand Hermione se releva la première, elle constata que les mains de Bloody Mary était toujours là, dans la réalité, mais qu'elle n'avait put sortir le reste de son corps. Elle se trouvait coincée entre l'imaginaire et le monde réel. Prisonnière à jamais. Les créatures durent faire le même raisonnement qu'elle, car tout d'un coup, elles furent prises de frénésie. Elles se jetèrent l'une sur l'autre et commença un combat qui finirait surement par la mort d'un des deux monstres. Hermione remarqua que Ron s'était réveillé lui aussi. Ils se jetèrent tous les deux sur leurs deux amis restés à terre et s'enfuir des toilettes devenues champs de bataille.

Harry commença à émerger alors qu'il refermait la porte des toilettes. Hermione auscultait Draco.

- Que s'est-il passé ? demanda Harry, comme s'il se réveillait d'un cauchemar.

- Il est mort, annonça la jeune femme.

- Quoi ?

Il se tourna vers le corps du Serpentard. On avait l'impression qu'il dormait, sauf qu'il était plus pâle que de coutume.

- Il faut que tu le sauves Hermione ! s'écria Harry hystérique. Il faut que tu le ramènes !

- Je ne peux pas ! sanglota la jeune femme. C'est trop tard ! La seule solution c'est le Retourneur, mais…

- Vous ne l'avez pas…

- C'est ce truc-là votre Retourneur machin bidule ? demanda Ron en ouvrant la paume de sa main qu'il avait gardée serrée jusque-là. Le Motman l'a lâché au moment de l'explosion. J'ai réussi à le prendre.

- Ron ! s'écria Hermione en lui sautant au cou. Tu es merveilleux !

- Pas de temps à perdre ! abrégea Harry.

- Tu as raison, se reconcentra Hermione. Écoute Harry, ça va être très serré. Tu ne vas disposer que de cinq minutes pour descendre sur le terrain de quidditch et le brûler.

- Tu veux que je brûle le terrain ?

- Oui, c'est le moyen le plus rapide de détruire le cercle d'invocation. Tu le détruits, et tu trouves le responsable de ce carnage. Il ne faut pas qu'il puisse recommencer.

- Tout ça en cinq minutes ?

- Quatre si tu continues à discuter !

Il se dépêcha de mettre le sablier autour de son cou, et sans un mot de plus, il le retourna. Vingt-quatre fois.


	19. Feu de joie

**Chapitre 18 : Feu de joie.**

Bonjour tout le monde, et merci encore de suivre cette aventure. Nous sommes à l'avant dernier chapitre. Peut-être que certains avaient déjà tout deviné... Vous verrez bien!

Enjoy!

**Mardi 30 octobre, 23h55.**

Quand Harry reparut, il faisait sombre dans le couloir. Hermione et Ron ne se tenaient plus à ses côtés, et il n'y avait plus aucune trace de bataille. Il avait réussi. Il était remonté dans le temps, mais il n'avait plus une minute à perdre : il n'avait qu'une seule et unique chance pour sauver tout le monde et il devait la saisir. Il décida de tenter le tout pour le tout. Il avait un plan. C'était un plan audacieux, presque fou, mais c'était la seule chose qui pourrait lui faire atteindre le terrain de quidditch en moins de cinq minutes.

_- Accio_ Eclair de feu ! murmura-t-il dans le silence du château.

Puis, il se mit à courir. Le couloir dans lequel il se trouvait n'était pas orienté vers le terrain. Il tourna à l'angle et se dirigea plein est. Les tableaux et les armures défilaient à toute vitesse. Harry était tellement concentré sur son plan qu'il ne sentait même pas le sang qui coulait encore sur ses joues, ni la douleur de la chair à vif. La grande baie vitrée qui terminait le couloir en face de lui se détacha des ténèbres, bien qu'il fasse nuit noire. Une lumière opalescente s'en dégageait, surement à cause de la brume qui assaillait le château. Harry accéléra. Il espérait vraiment qu'il arriverait à temps…ou, pas trop vite non plus. Une silhouette le rassura. Il lança un autre sort et la fenêtre se fracassa dans un grand débris de verre. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que le château ne se réveillât. Un peu plus ou un peu moins n'allait pas changer grand-chose. Harry fit les dernières foulées qui le séparaient du bord de la baie vitrée et sauta dans le vide. Son balai commençait à peine à tomber, puisqu'il n'était plus sollicité par le sort. Le jeune sorcier dû faire appel à toute sa maîtrise de joueur de quidditch pour l'attraper au vol. C'était plus qu'un numéro de haute voltige : de cette réception dépendait l'avenir du monde. Il sentit la douleur dans ses mains lorsqu'elles se refermèrent brusquement sur le bois rugueux du balai, mais à partir de cet instant, il sut que c'était gagné. Enfin, presque.

Il enfourcha son balai et redressa le manche. L'artefact fila dans l'humidité du brouillard en direction du terrain. Heureusement que Harry avait un très bon sens de l'orientation, car sinon, il aurait difficilement put retrouver son chemin. La brume était vraiment épaisse, presque trop pour être naturelle. Mais il n'avait pas le temps de s'interroger sur le phénomène.

Il distingua enfin les gradins qui perçaient du brouillard. Il avait réussi. Soudain, il perçut, en bas, une étrange lueur. Il n'y avait pas de doute possible : c'était la lumière d'un _Lumos_. L'incantateur était déjà là, ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps avant que tout ne recommence. Harry réfléchit à peine. Il dirigea sa baguette vers la lueur : il avait pour lui l'effet de surprise. Il lança un _expelliarmus_ et vit avec plaisir la faible lumière décroître en formant un léger arc de cercle, puis, il prit de la hauteur et invoqua l'un des sortilèges les plus puissants qu'il connaissait. C'était Dumbledore qui le lui avait appris : le même qu'il avait utilisé dans cette grotte pour tuer les infernis. Un énorme dragon de feu sortit de la baguette et dansa au milieu du terrain, effaçant à jamais toute trace du cercle d'invocation, mais aussi de ce qui avait été pour Harry, l'un de ses meilleurs souvenirs à Poudlard. Il eut un pincement au cœur en regardant les poteaux et les gradins brûler aussi aisément, mais c'était pour le bien de tous. Enfin, cette histoire était terminée. Il n'y aurait pas de monstres sortis de légendes moldus pour décimer la population du château. Pas de poupée machiavéliques, pas de femme défigurée, pas de mort…

Enfin, c'était presque fini.

Grâce à la grande clarté que permettaient les flammes, Harry vit deux silhouettes sombres s'échapper en courant vers la protection que formait la brume. Il les prit en chasse, mais au moment où il s'éloigna un peu trop du terrain, il perdit leurs traces. Il ne voyait pas à plus d'un mètre. Il décida de se poser, ayant une meilleure visibilité du sol et représentant en cible trop facile dans les airs. Il fit bien, car quelques secondes un sortilège passa juste au-dessus de sa tête, sa couleur verte ne laissant aucun doute quant aux intentions de l'agresseur. Harry roula à terre. Il avait l'avantage : il savait d'où provenait le sort mais son assaillant ne connaissait rien de sa position. Il se rapprocha doucement de l'endroit qu'il avait repéré, tous les sens aux aguets. Il entendit des bruits de pas, puis, soudain, un cri de terreur et un craquement sec. Harry ne comprit pas tout d'abord ce qui se passait, mais quoi qu'il en fût, c'était tout proche. Il aperçut à travers la brume une ombre qui s'écroulait. Il s'approcha avec prudence. Le cri venait de là. Parvenant du château, il entendait déjà les appels des professeurs et des étudiants maintenant réveillés par l'incendie du terrain de quidditch.

Harry continua à avancer dans la direction d'où était venu le cri. Soudain, ses pieds butèrent contre une racine, et il tomba en avant. Il se redressa avec souplesse. Il resta immobile, écoutant les alentours. A part l'agitation qui régnait vers le château, c'était comme s'il n'y avait jamais eu personne dans le parc. Mais quelque chose attira l'attention du Gryffondor. La racine sur laquelle il avait trébuchée avait une forme trop particulière. Il s'approcha avec prudence, et quand il fut assez près, il constata avec horreur toute la clé de cette histoire.

Devant lui se tenait le corps de Peter Brice, le préfet de Poufsouffle, mort. Il avait une terrible expression de terreur sur son visage couvert de sang, mais le pire restait que sa tête était tournée selon un angle improbable. Harry détourna la tête pour ne pas vomir. Cette découverte éclairait beaucoup de choses mais pas toutes. Tout d'abord, même si Brice avait les connaissances nécessaires sur les légendes urbaines et une très forte envie de se venger de n'avoir pu organiser son bal, il n'avait surement pas le niveau magique pour créer une pareille invocation. Non, il y avait un élément qui lui échappait, mais lequel ?

Les bruits émanant du château se rapprochèrent. Harry indiqua la position du corps grâce à un faisceau lumineux, puis il s'enfuit : il ne devait pas rencontrer son alter égo du passé. Il partit se caché à l'orée de la Forêt Interdite. Il regarda les professeurs et les élèves s'agiter pour éteindre l'incendie, mais de fut exclusivement les directeurs de maison qui s'occupèrent du corps de Brice. A l'aube, ils parvinrent à maîtriser le sortilège, les professeurs renvoyèrent les élèves à leurs dortoirs. Ce ne fut qu'à cet instant que Harry remarqua qu'il manquait quelqu'un : Draco Malefoy, pourtant préfet des Serpentard n'était pas présent aux réjouissances. Et soudain, il se souvint des paroles d'un des elfes de maison, dans la cuisine. Ce matin là, très tôt, Draco Malefoy devait faire une crise cardiaque. Si Harry avait bien comprit ce qu'avait dit Snape dans le souvenir, la crise avait été très grave. Or, Snape était sur le terrain de quidditch et non pas dans ses appartements du château, donc, deux fois plus loin qu'il n'aurait dû être à ce moment là. Harry sentit la migraine poindre, mais ce qu'il déduisait de tout cela, c'était que s'il n'agissait pas très vite, il aurait la mort de Draco sur la conscience.

_Harry Potter se trouvait en face de lui, regardant son reflet dans une glace. Non, en fait, ce n'était pas son reflet, mais l'image d'une femme écorchée et ensanglantée qui le forçait à se faire du mal. Il l'entendait crier. Il devait agir. Il devait absolument mettre fin à tout ce qu'il venait de vivre ! Tuer tous ces monstres. Il cria son nom de désespoir. Il sembla l'entendre, car il se retourna, plantant ses yeux vert émeraude dans le gris de ceux de Draco._

_Soudain, des formes nébuleuses se formèrent derrière Harry, à côté du reflet de la femme ensanglantée, ses doigts crochus se tendirent, sortant du miroir, essayant de le saisir. Alors, Draco saisit sa baguette, malgré toute la lassitude qu'il ressentait dans son corps. Il parvint à remuer ses lèvres pour délivrer le sort, même s'il savait que cela lui coûterait la mort. Mais, il devait le sauver, parce qu'il avait compris, il avait compris…Une douleur sourde se mit à peser sur son corps. Draco s'en fichait. Il devait le sauver à tout prix. Il devait le sauver parce que…_

Draco se réveilla en sursaut. Ses draps étaient humides de la transpiration qui recouvrait son corps. Il porta ses mains à sa poitrine et se recroquevilla. La douleur était plus forte que tout ce qu'il n'avait jamais ressentit jusqu'à présent. Il devait prévenir Snape avant de tomber dans les vapes, mais il comprit rapidement qu'il ne pourrait jamais l'atteindre. C'était la fin. Un spasme le fit se rouler sur le côté de son lit. Il vomit. La douleur s'intensifia. Comment pouvait-on avoir autant mal ?

Soudain, dans un mélange entre le délire causé par la douleur et la réalité, il crut percevoir un mouvement. Sa vue se troubla, mais il eut l'impression de voir un jeune homme brun se saisir de sa baguette. Dans un effort qui lui parut surhumain, il releva la tête. Il lui sembla croiser un regard vert émeraude, puis les ténèbres l'avalèrent…


	20. la fin    d'un commencement

Voilà, c'est fini! Voici le dernier chapitre de cette aventure. Tout d'abord je vous remercie d'avoir suivi cette histoire, qui vous aura, j'espère, diverti jusqu'au bout. J'espère aussi que cette fin sera à la hauteur de vos espérances. Sans plus tarder, voici le nouveau et dernier chapitre de The Poudlard horror story

Enjoy!

**Chapitre 19 : La fin…d'un commencement.**

Quand Draco reprit conscience, il comprit qu'il était encore vivant. Il avait pourtant cru son heure belle et bien arrivée. Une larme coula sur sa joue. Il avait encore un peu mal au cœur, mais rien d'insurmontable. Il savait maintenant ce qu'était la vraie douleur, et elle n'était pas que physique. Un mouvement à ses côtés le fit tressaillir. Quelqu'un était en train de le veiller. Il tourna la tête vers son visiteur et fut surpris de constater qu'il s'agissait d'un Gryffondor aux yeux verts. D'étranges griffures cicatrisées couraient sur ses joues. Il y avait quelque chose de changé chez le Survivant. Bien sûr, il semblait toujours porter le souvenir de ceux qui s'étaient sacrifiés lors de la guerre, mais il ne se dégageait plus de lui cette aura glaciale, remplie de tristesse et d'obscurité, mais à la place, une sorte de chaleur. Oui, Harry Potter rayonnait. Il semblait s'être réconcilié avec le monde. Non, plutôt, il semblait avoir enfin retrouvé une raison de vivre. Devant le visage surpris du Serpentard, le brun se contenta de répondre :

- Un elfe m'a dit que tu étais malade.

- Qu'as-tu offert à cet elfe contre cette information ?

- Un fouet fumant, je crois.

Draco se contenta de sourire. Il était encore trop tôt pour rire. Mais cette main dans la sienne était plus qu'appréciable.

La journée s'était passée dans la plus grande confusion et la plus grande tristesse. Tout le monde était affecté par la mort de Peter Brice, surtout les membres de son COEMN qui pleuraient sûrement toutes les larmes de leur corps. Ils étaient aussi choqués par la destruction du terrain de Quidditch, mais personne n'eut le mauvais esprit de se plaindre du fait que le match tant attendu n'aurait pas lieu. Pour Harry, c'était une grande victoire : à part le malheureux préfet des Poufsouffle, il n'y aurait aucune autre victime à déplorer aujourd'hui.

Il n'avait raconté toute l'histoire qu'à Hermione et Ron. Ces derniers eurent bien du mal à tout comprendre, mais ils ne remirent jamais en doute la parole de leur ami. De plus les étranges cicatrices qui se résorbaient sur ses joues, fruit d'un étrange bazar spatio-temporel, tentaient à prouver qu'il ne délirait pas. Il leur avait raconté l'histoire avant d'aller voir Dumbledore. Il fallait que le directeur sache pourquoi le terrain avait brûlé et pourquoi un de ses élèves s'était fait mystérieusement tué durant la nuit.

- Ce qui est sûr, conclut Harry sur le trajet vers le bureau du directeur, c'est qu'il y a forcément une deuxième personne. Quelqu'un qui avait les connaissances nécessaires pour faire pousser cette plante.

- Mais Harry, c'est quasiment impossible de faire pousser une plante, même magique, pour qu'elle prenne une forme désirée au moment où on la brûle, objecta Hermione. C'est du domaine du délire.

- Je sais bien Hermione, soupira Harry, mais tout y était, la forme ovoïde, les arabesques…

- Une vraie bombe magique ! s'écria la jeune femme.

- Tu as dis la même chose la dernière fois, remarqua Harry, ou tu aurais dû dire… Enfin peu importe. Après la prof d'histoire des mold… Mais oui ! cria-t-il comme frappé par une évidence.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Ron.

- Cette prof, expliqua le brun, c'est elle qui avait toutes les connaissances, et c'est elle qui nous a menées sur la piste de Samuel Jones.

- Celui qui s'est fait tué devant les toilettes des filles ? se rappela la jeune femme.

- L'endroit où Mary Blo… enfin la « reine des légendes » devait trouver son possédé !

- C'est-à-dire toi, conclut Ron.

- Il semble bien que ce soit la clé du mystère, déclara Hermione. Ou du moins d'une partie.

- Il faut absolument avertir Dumbledore.

Ils se précipitèrent vers le bureau du directeur. Celui-ci était en train de relire une lettre adressée à la Gazette des sorciers. Ils rentrèrent en trombe dans la pièce, sans même attendre que le vieil homme eût fini sa lettre.

- Et bien, mes enfants, pourquoi tant d'…

- Professeur, le coupa Harry, je crois savoir qui a assassiné Peter Brice !

- Es-tu sûr de toi, Harry ? Ce sont des accusations très graves que tu vas proférer !

- Il n'y a pas de doute possible ! C'est Carmen Winstead !

- Carmen Winstead ? répéta Dumbledore ahuri.

- Oui, assura Harry, le professeur d'histoire des moldus. C'est la seule qui avait les connaissances nécessaires pour…

- Mais Harry, l'interrompit Dumbledore, le faisant taire. Il n'y a jamais eu de Carmen Winstead à Poudlard !

_Connaissez-vous l'histoire de Carmen Winstead ?_

_C'était une jeune fille comme vous et moi, mais à l'école, elle était l'objet de railleries et de brimades. Un jour, lors d'une alerte incendie, un groupe de filles mal lunées la poussèrent dans un égout. Quand on chercha la pauvre Carmen Winstead, les filles affirmèrent l'avoir aperçue près de l'égout, mais elles n'ajoutèrent rien. On retrouva la pauvre fille morte, le visage ensanglanté et le cou tordu dans un angle étrange. Quand la police enquêta, personne ne dit la vérité. Alors les meurtres commencèrent._

_Une à une, les filles qui avaient tué la pauvre Carmen furent retrouvées mortes dans l'égout, la face ensanglantée et le cou tordu, une expression de peur intense sur le visage. A chaque fois c'était le même scénario : les parents entendaient des bruits de lutte dans la chambre de leur fille, mais quand ils montaient, il n'y avait plus personne, et on retrouvait l'adolescente morte au milieu des déchets. Quand toutes les filles responsables de l'accident furent décédées, on espéra que le fantôme de Carmen Winstead avait trouvé la paix. Les meurtres cessèrent et chacun repris sa vie. Mais Carmen ne reposait pas en paix. Petit à petit, tous les élèves qui avaient appartenu à sa classe disparurent, tués par sa vengeance. Et quand il n'y eut plus personne à tuer, l'esprit de Carmen Winstead était tellement empli de colère et de vengeance qu'elle ne pouvait plus trouver le repos._

_Aujourd'hui, elle erre dans les villes et tue les personnes qui se trouvent sur son passage._

_On dit que si tu traces un cercle à minuit et que tu l'appelles trois fois en disant « Carmen Winstead, je sais la vérité » elle t'apparaîtra. Mais si tu ne dis pas ce qu'elle attend, elle te tort le cou et t'emmène dans un égout._

_Alors, auras-tu le courage d'invoquer Carmen Winstead ?_

**FIN**

Voici quelques références si vous voulez en savoir plus sur les légendes urbaines :

.com/urban-legends/ C'est un site en anglais mais vraiment bien fourni.

_Hanako et autres légendes urbaines_ tome 1 à 4, Sakae ESUNO: C'est un manga dont je me suis beaucoup, beaucoup inspirée.


End file.
